Não Julgue uma Bella pela Aparência
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par. Classificação M pela linguagem e lemons. Todos Humanos
1. Bawitdabaw

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Título:** Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência/_Don't Judge a Bella by Her Cover_  
><strong>Autora:<strong> jtmd24  
><strong>Tradutora:<strong> Leili Pattz  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Milena Mendes  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Bella/Edward  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance, Comédia  
><strong>Censura: <strong>M**  
>Sinopse: <strong>Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora (jtmd24):<strong> Eu tive a idéia para essa história há alguns meses atrás, quando meu marido e eu estávamos em um clube de strip. Está indo para algum divertimento, algum romance e um pouco de angústia. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Bawitdabaw<strong>

**BPDV**

"Porra. Fodidamente porra", eu xinguei pela milésima vez quando parei meu carro em um estacionamento no clube de strip Tiffany's.

Sim, clube de strip. Eu estava indo para um clube de strip por mim mesma.

_Isso era sujo? Imoral? É, e o que diabos eu me importo?_

Eu não tinha vindo aqui, porque eu estava querendo mulheres, eu ia encontrar meu irmão mais velho que estava prestes a se casar junto com um grupo de seus padrinhos. Assim que fez isso menos lesbianico?

Eu coloquei o carro no estacionamento e dei uma última olhada no espelho retrovisor. Hoje à noite eu parecia boa, se assim dizer. Olhei para o relógio do painel e xinguei novamente.

23:30. Porra!

"Droga, Jasper. Porque eu sou a única que ficou presa beijando todos os nossos parentes idiotas, enquanto você tem que sair mais cedo para olhar vaginas alheias à noite toda?" Murmurei para mim mesma quando saí do carro.

Bati a porta fechada atrás de mim e corri as mãos pelo meu short extremamente minúsculo de couro preto e, em seguida mexi com a renda preta e creme da minha blusa. Tinha que ter certeza que as meninas não estavam pulando para fora. Eu não tinha seios de uma estrela pornô de qualquer maneira, mas eu tinha um punhado generoso e este top definitivamente trabalhava a meu favor.

Eu dobrei meus joelhos atrás de mim e inclinei-me para ajustar um dos meus sapatos de salto 12 centímetros, preto, com renda floral. Estes sapatos iam ser a minha morte, mas pelo menos as minhas pernas ficaram boas quando eu coloquei.

Obviamente, eu tinha me trocado antes de vir para cá. Minha mãe teria ficado horrorizada se me visse assim. Eu era sua doce e inocente menina que não fazia nada além de trabalhar e dormir. Se ela soubesse que eu estava indo para um clube de strip depois do jantar de ensaio, ela provavelmente teria me instituído.

Se ela soubesse quantos clubes de strip eu fui com meus colegas de faculdade e outros amigos ao longo dos anos. Ela poderia ficar impressionada com a forma como muitas danças de colo foram me dadas de graça. Eu poupei um monte de dinheiro.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo castanho espesso que caia em ondas suaves, logo abaixo dos meus ombros e respirei fundo, enquanto abri a porta. Não porque eu estava nervosa, mas porque eu queria tentar me acalmar para que não chutasse a merda de Jasper na noite antes de seu casamento. Alice me mataria se eu estragasse o seu rosto bonito.

Assim que eu entrei pela porta eu fui assaltada com todas as visões e sons que são sinônimas de clubes de strip. O brilho da bola de discoteca pendurada sobre o palco principal estava lançando luzes multi-coloridas nas paredes e pisos. Os sons de aplausos de homens, e talvez duas ou três mulheres que normalmente eram convocadas em vir aqui depois de alguns martinis, poderia ser ouvido sobre o som da música.

Kid Rock's "Bawitdabaw" era a musica que atualmente explodia através do som do clube.

Essa música deve ser um hino de clubes de strip nacional. Todo clube que eu já estive tocava essa música várias vezes durante a noite. Obviamente, essa não era exceção.

Eu fiz meu caminho até o bar quando a parte principal da música começou.

_E isto é para as perguntas que não t__em resposta os olhares a meia-noite e as dançarinas de topless..._

Ok, eu poderia ser capaz de entender porque essa música é tão popular em um lugar como este. Realmente faz-me querer subir no poste e apertar minha bunda.

Quando ninguém estivesse olhando, e eu não tivesse que tirar minha roupa.

Eu posso estar perfeitamente feliz indo a clubes de strip, mas isso não significa que eu quero trabalhar em um. Eu acho que pareceria bom, ocasionalmente, se eu fizesse um esforço, mas eu ficaria com muito medo de que os fregueses jogassem centavos em mim ao invés de dólares. Eu estava contente em deixar as profissionais fazerem o seu trabalho.

Sentei-me no bar e olhei em volta buscando o meu irmão e seus amigos.

_Onde diabos eles estão?_

Esses idiotas deveriam estar na frente e no centro acenando notas de dólares e gritando o seu amor e devoção a uma stripper em cima do palco. Notei que alguém estava ocupando aquele lugar, balançando a bunda diretamente com a música, juntamente com a bailarina. Não era alguém que eu conhecia e definitivamente não era meu irmão. Ele e eu éramos iguais nesse respeito. Ele estava feliz em sentar no fundo e ver seus amigos tendo uma chuva de bundas para si mesmos.

Senti um arrepio leve na parte de trás do meu pescoço e cheguei ao meu cabelo para afastá-lo. O que diabos foi isso? Virei no meu lugar e fiz contato visual com um deus grego.

Não, realmente. Tenho certeza de que havia uma foto dele em um dos meus livros de história no colégio. Eles até fizeram uma estátua em homenagem a ele. Várias na verdade.

Foooooooda-me ele parecia bom.

Em uma mesa solitária contra a parede, ele estava se inclinando para frente com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e as mãos cruzadas entre eles. Uma de suas pernas estava pulando no ritmo da música. Ele tinha cabelo cor de bronze que parecia que alguém tinha corrido os dedos por ele algumas vezes durante a noite, a maçãs do rosto salientes uma linha forte na mandíbula, e um par de lábios que eu queria lamber.

_Jesus, __quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que eu tinha feito isso?_

Dois anos. A resposta era dois anos. Isso é absolutamente deprimente. Jacob e eu nos separamos logo depois que eu recebi o meu mestrado em estudos de Inglês, dois anos é muito tempo.

Eu mencionei que se passaram dois anos?

Eu percebi que estava olhando para o Adonis e pisquei rapidamente para fora do meu torpor cheio de luxúria, virando-me de volta para enfrentar o bar.

Não me admira que eu estava fantasiando sobre comê-lo com uma colher, ou apenas com a minha língua. Dois anos era o mais longo período de seca na história do mundo. Tecnicamente, era somente o meu encanto na seca, Jacob e eu namoramos exclusivamente desde que tínhamos 15 anos de idade.

Eu agora consegui me deprimir ainda mais.

Certo, de volta para coisas mais importantes a mão. Eu precisava ligar para o meu irmão e descobrir onde diabos ele estava. Cavei através da bolsa preta que minha amiga Rosalie arrumou para mim quando eu parei no apartamento que nós compartilhávamos para me trocar após o jantar de ensaio. Ela disse que só colocou aqui itens que eu podia precisar em uma emergência desde que a bolsa era tão pequena: telefone celular, dinheiro de emergência, gloss, e cinco preservativos.

Eu ri quando vi esses. Realmente Rose? Você acha que eu teria algum tipo de emergência de sexo em um clube de strip? E não apenas um sexo de emergência, mas cinco deles. Altamente improvável.

Ela tinha insistido comigo sem parar ultimamente sobre como eu estava indo para voltar a ser uma virgem, se eu não dá-se logo. Ela estava me deixando louca. Não é como se eu pudesse ir até um estranho e ser como, "Hum, desculpe-me. Eu não tive um pênis em mim, em dois anos e eu tenho certeza que a minha vagina vai se fechar. Seria possível ajudar-me?"

Estive muito ocupada com o trabalho para ter muita vida social e os poucos encontros que eu fui me fez desejar que tivesse escolhido ficar em casa com um pijama e um litro de sorvete Ben and Jerry's de cookies. Essas ferramentas que eu tinha nunca saiam do esconderijo, muito menos em qualquer lugar perto de casa.

Eu puxei meu celular e disquei o número de Jasper. Após o quarto toque foi para sua caixa postal.

_"Ei, __aqui é Jasper. Estou ocupado preparando para me casar com o amor da minha vida, então me deixe uma mensagem."_

Eu sorri, apesar da minha raiva. Se eu não amasse tanto ele e Alice, eu poderia ter vomitado um pouco.

O sinal soou e eu forcei um pouco da minha raiva de volta. "Olá meu irmão. Onde diabos você está?" Gritei docemente sobre a música alta. "Estou aqui no Tiffany's, e você não está. Estou em um CLUBE DE STRIP SOZINHA. Ligue de volta ou coloque sua bunda aqui logo."

Eu desliguei o telefone, colocando no bar, então eu seria capaz de senti-lo vibrar se eu recebesse uma chamada. Fechei minha bolsa, fingindo que não vi a camisinha e imediatamente pensei no deus do sexo no canto do clube. Eu brevemente queria saber se cinco camisinhas de emergência seriam suficientes.

O garçom interrompeu a minha fantasia e me perguntou se eu gostaria de beber. Eu hesitei, pensando que eu deveria esperar Jasper ligar.

Mas que diabos? Se eu estava indo ficar em um clube de strip, eu poderia apreciá-lo.

"Grey Goose com cubos de gelo e limão, por favor", eu disse.

Enquanto o garçom se afastou para pegar a minha bebida, eu girei o meu banco do bar o suficiente para que eu pudesse cruzar as pernas para o lado, certificando de cruzar a perna exterior em direção ao bar. Talvez um certo alguém sozinho na mesa notaria quão alto o meu shorts estava avançando e quanto mais coxa eu estava mostrando.

Um pouco mais e ele saberia que eu não estava usando calcinha. Posso não ser um mestre no departamento de sexo, considerando que eu poderia contar com um dedo com quantas pessoas eu tinha dormido, mas eu não sou estúpida.

O garçom colocou minha bebida na minha frente quando eu senti o meu telefone vibrar no balcão ao lado do meu braço. Eu chequei a tela do identificador de chamadas e vi o nome de Jasper piscando na tela.

"Onde diabos você está?" Gritei no telefone sobre os últimos toques de Kid Rock.

A resposta era abafada e cheia de estática.

"Jasper!" Eu gritei um pouco alto.

A resposta do outro lado da linha foi nada, mas mais estática e algumas sílabas confusas, aqui e ali.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e desliguei. "Filho da puta", eu murmurei.

Eu peguei minha bebida e bebi em dois goles, engolindo após a queimação da vodka e tomando uma respiração profunda, quando o calor do álcool aquecia rapidamente através do meu estômago.

Não há nada como a boa vodka para fazer você se sentir melhor sobre uma noite de merda.

"Bella!" Virei à cabeça ao som do meu nome para ver uma das minhas melhores amigas da faculdade. Ela era uma garçonete aqui em tempo parcial para pagar empréstimos estudantis.

"Jessica! Eu não sabia que você estava trabalhando esta noite!" Expliquei enquanto ela rapidamente veio e me deu um abraço.

Ela recuou e fez uma rápida avaliação de mim dos pés a cabeça. "Puta merda Bella, você está fodidamente quente esta noite!" ela exclamou enquanto colocava sua bandeja de bebida vazia no balcão junto comigo. Ela acenou para garçom com sua ordem de bebidas deslizando o que precisava ser preenchido.

Corei um pouco com seu elogio. Eu não lidava bem com elogios de outras pessoas também não importava quão boa eu sabia que estava

Eu rapidamente mudei de assunto, para que meu rosto não começasse a parecer como um tomate.

"Jess, você viu o meu irmão em algum lugar? Eu deveria encontrá-lo aqui com alguns de seus amigos," eu expliquei.

Jessica deu uma gargalhada quando se inclinou por cima do balcão para entregar na mão do garçom seus pedidos de bebida quando ele finalmente chegou.

Ela se virou para me encarar. "Ah, sim! definitivamente eu vi seu lindo bêbado-como-um-mendigo-em-uma-bebedeira irmão. O levaram daqui à cerca de trinta minutos atrás, quando comecei o meu turno", disse ela com outra risada .

_Ah, merda._

"Por favor me diga que você está brincando? Sua noiva vai me matar. Ela vai matá-lo primeiro, obviamente, mas ela vai me pegar logo depois. Quando eu menos esperar. Como quando eu estou dormindo, ou na banheira depilando as minhas pernas. "

Eu amo Alice como uma irmã, mas o inferno não tem fúria como uma futura-noiva na noite antes de seu casamento.

"Desculpe querida, mas pelo o que as outras garçonetes disseram, ele tinha vomitado muito e um agarrado uma bunda antes de ter um segurança jogando-o fora de aqui. Eu disse a seus amigos para levá-lo para casa antes que ele acabasse na cadeia e perdesse seu casamento completamente", ela explicou com um sorriso.

Deixei escapar um enorme suspiro. "Bem, obrigada por isso, pelo menos. Acho que vou apenas ir na casa dos meus pais e ter certeza de que ele não engasgue com seu próprio vômito, ligue bêbado para uma ex-namorada, ou algo tão estúpido", eu disse que guardei meu celular na minha bolsa e descruzei as pernas para me levantar.

Assim quando comecei a virar o banco do bar, senti o formigar chato novamente na parte de trás do meu pescoço, desta vez percorrendo meus braços e me dando arrepios.

Afastei-me de Jessica e fiquei cara a cara com a minha fantasia grega. Ele estava com o cotovelo encostado no balcão junto a mim. Olhando-me a uma distância que não era NADA comparado com uma relação próxima e pessoal.

E eu estava definitivamente perto, considerando que ele estava espremido entre o meu banco do bar e a pessoa sentada mais próxima a mim, com um pé de distância.

Oh merda, ele cheirava bem. Ele usava um casaco de manga comprida cinza com uma camisa azul por cima e uma calça jeans que estava mais baixo em seus quadris. Ele não era nojento, construtor de corpo musculoso, ele era definitivamente mais magro, mas eu pude ver o contorno dos músculos de seus braços e peitoral. Eu só podia imaginar o estômago da tábua de lavar que estava escondido lá embaixo.

Eu involuntariamente lambi meus lábios e continuei a olhar. Em algum momento durante o meu olhar de cobiça, ele se aproximou de mim e estava em pé entre os meus joelhos ligeiramente abertos. A pele nua das minhas pernas agora estava tocando a frieza, áspera da calça jeans em ambos os lados das suas coxas.

Meus olhos fizeram o seu caminho lentamente pelas pernas, no peito e parou sobre os belos olhos dourados que estavam ardentes em mim.

_Eu a__cabei de dizer ardentes?_

Eu não estou em um maldito romance Harlequin.

Ele deslizou seu cotovelo através do balcão alguns poucos centímetros até sua boca estar bem próxima do meu ouvido.

"Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen. Posso te pagar uma bebida?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ham Ham... todos na tensão depois desse final. Essa fic eu to a 2 semanas traduzindo, ou seja, tenho capítulos adiantados, então não terá problema para atrasar. Eu não vou colocar um dia para postar, vai ser quando eu achar que todo mundo que lê ja leu.<strong>

**Quer ganhar uma preview do capítulo 2? Deixe seu e-mail na review. Como o fanfiction come muita coisa postem assim: blabla(underline)blabla(arroba)noseoque(ponto)com se não tiver underline não escreve, e se tiver ponto no endereço só fazer como ta na segunda parte. **Vou mandar a preview conforme as reviews chegarem**  
><strong>

**Espero que gostem, essa fic é muito divertida, dou muita risada traduzindo ela.**

**Beijos.**


	2. Lapdance

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Leia a nota final com ATENÇÃO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – <strong>**Lapdance  
><strong>

**EPDV**

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, pela centésima vez para o meu amigo Emmett obtendo uma bunda para si mesmo. Ele estava atualmente na frente do palco onde uma loira com peitos falsos e um bronzeado artificial estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo no pólo.

Por que eu sou voluntário para tomar conta de sua bunda quando todos os outros o deixaram? Essa ia ser uma noite longa.

Olhei para o relógio e gemi.

"Ugghhhh, 23:30? É isso?" Eu murmurei.

Olhei para o idiota que estava pulando para cima e para baixo e jogando dólares sob a cabeça da acrobata nua e soltei um suspiro. Eu sabia que ele não estaria pronto para sair até a hora de fechar.

Eu me inclinei para frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, desejando que eu estivesse em outro lugar senão aqui e agora. Não me interpretem mal, eu gosto de uma noite quente, o corpo nu feminino, tanto quanto a próxima pessoa. Eu prefiro uma mulher minha nua sendo um pouco mais sobre o lado real e um pouco menos sobre tirando roupas na frente de desconhecido totais.

Um formigamento na parte de trás do meu pescoço trouxe minha cabeça para cima quando vi um par de pernas andando no comprimento do bar. Eu fiz meu caminho lentamente até aquelas pernas longas e lindas enquanto ela fez o seu caminho até o bar e se sentou em um dos banquinhos.

Quando ela se virou no banco para verificar a multidão fiquei mudo em como ela era bonita.

Seu corpo parecia que tinha sido derramado nessa roupa e senti meu pau saltar para a vida em minhas calças. Eu tive que apertar as mãos juntas para me impedir de saltar e correr até ela só para que eu pudesse passar minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos compridos e castanhos escuro.

Eu a vi mover os lábios em que eu assumi que era uma maldição, ela olhou ao longo do tempo multidão de novo, obviamente não encontrando quem ela estava procurando. Quando ela começou a virar para enfrentar o balcão, seus olhos pararam nos meus e tudo à minha volta deixou de existir. Eu não podia fazer nada, além de sentar lá e olhar para ela.

Nós seguramos os nossos olhares durante alguns segundos antes que ela de repente, piscasse algumas vezes e voltasse para o bar.

O que no mundo uma menina como ela estaria fazendo em um clube de strip? Ela definitivamente não era o tipo de pessoa que você normalmente encontra em um lugar como este. Com certeza, era um dos clubes de strip mais limpos e melhor na área, mas ainda assim. Fiquei positivamente intrigado.

Eu comecei a pensar para que eu pudesse apenas chegar mais perto, quando de repente, a merda que eu estava preso como uma babá tropeçou e caiu no chão bem nos meus pés.

_Oh Jesus._

Levei minha mão para baixo e agarrei o cotovelo de Emmett, arrastando-o até a cadeira ao meu lado.

"Santa merda, eu estou bêbado!" ele gritou cerca de um centímetro da minha orelha.

Estremeci e puxei minha cabeça longe de seu hálito de dragão de cerveja. "Caramba, eu não percebi", eu respondi com sarcasmo.

Eu encontrei-me olhando para trás sobre a beleza sentada no bar para ver se ela ainda estava de costas para mim. Parecia que ela estava em seu telefone celular.

"EDWARD! Por que diabos você não está lá distribuindo dólares comigo mano? Esse é um beeeeeeelo pedaço de bunda em cima desse pólo", ele disse enquanto fez um gesto com o braço e bateu um pouco na garrafa de cerveja que estavam colocadas em uma mesa ao lado dele.

"Oh merda, desculpe por isso!" ele falou para as garrafas caídas.

Sim, ele estava conversando com objetos inanimados agora. Acredito que tenhamos passado da fase de bêbado e entrou direto no embriagado.

Enquanto Emmett estava tentando colocar todas as garrafas vazias de volta na mesa, peguei uma outra espiada no bar. Agora ela estava conversando com uma das garçonetes e parecia que elas se conheciam.

"CARA! Para quem você está olhando?" Emmett gritou no meu ouvido.

Eu realmente, realmente odeio quando eu estou sóbrio e com um bêbado. Isso me faz querer dar um soco nas suas bolas.

Levantei-me e voltei a advertir Emmett. "Eu já volto. Não seja expulso ou preso ou qualquer coisa enquanto estou fora."

Eu não aguentava mais, eu precisava falar com ela. Ela me cativou, e isso não acontece muito frequentemente, especialmente não vendo uma garota em um quarto.

Eu caminhei até o bar e apertei suavemente as costas, enquanto ela estava ocupada conversando com a garçonete.

Foda-me, ela cheirava a morangos. Levou todo o meu autocontrole para não me inclinar para baixo e lamber seu ombro nu, para ver se ela tem gosto deles também.

Eu a vi tremer visivelmente e eu me inclinei com cotovelo no bar enquanto ela se virou para mim. Sua boca se abriu um pouco de surpresa e após um momento de apenas olhar, a sua língua serpenteava para fora e lambeu seu lábio superior.

Eu acho que eu gozei aqui.

Inclinei-me para dentro, morrendo para estar mais perto dela. Minhas pernas ficaram entre os seus joelhos ligeiramente abertos e eu imediatamente senti o calor de suas pernas nuas contra o meu jeans.

Talvez eu apenas tenha vindo novamente.

Abaixei-me perto do ouvido dela e me apresentei. "Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen. Posso te pagar uma bebida?"

Eu a vi tremer de novo e eu tentei não sorrir enquanto eu puxava minha cabeça para trás para olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram o par mais bonito de olhos castanhos que já vi. Como chocolate líquido.

Ela ainda estava sentada lá olhando para mim e eu estava começando a me perguntar se ela me ouviu, quando a garçonete em pé atrás dela falou.

"Bella adoraria tomar uma bebida com você desde que ela foi abandonada esta noite. MIKE! Dê a Bella outro Grey Goose com gelo e limão", ela gritou para o garçom.

"Você crianças se divirtam agora!" ela disse com um sorriso enquanto se virou e fez seu caminho até as mesas.

Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio da mulher que eu já conhecia como Bella, balançou a cabeça como se fosse para limpar seus pensamentos e finalmente falou.

"Então, obviamente eu sou Bella, é um prazer conhecê-lo Edward," ela disse com um sorriso. Deus, sua voz poderia derreter iglus no Ártico.

O garçom voltou e colocou bebida de Bella na frente dela.

"Qualquer coisa para você?" ele me perguntou.

Eu comecei a dizer não. Eu realmente deveria estar na noite de babá de um bêbado responsável.

_Ah que se dane._

"Eu quero o que ela está bebendo", eu respondi.

Ela olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"O que posso dizer, você tem bom gosto para o álcool", eu respondi enquanto garçom rapidamente fez a minha bebida e me entregou.

Bella levantou o copo e tomou um enorme gole do líquido claro. Eu estive lá com a minha bebida na metade do caminho para os meus lábios, hipnotizado, observando a coluna de sua garganta enquanto ela engoliu. Minha boca começou a aguar com a necessidade de colocar os meus lábios lá e provar dela.

Ela se virou para olhar para mim e me pegou olhando para sua garganta. Se eu fosse uma menina provavelmente estaria corando agora.

O cara sentado no banco atrás de mim levantou-se e saiu, e eu percebi que ainda estava de pé entre as pernas de Bella. Que é exatamente onde eu queria ficar a noite toda, mas eu estou achando que ela não pode estar muito interessada nessa idéia ainda.

Sentei no banco desocupado, puxando o mais próximo de Bella que eu poderia chegar e sentei, nossos joelhos tocando ligeiramente.

Bella virou-se um pouco para que pudesse inclinar para a frente e colocar ambos os cotovelos no bar, passou a metade superior do seu corpo para perto de mim.

"Então o que é um cara legal como você está fazendo num lugar como este?", perguntou ela.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

Fechei os olhos e gemi ao som do McBêbado* gritando do outro lado da sala novamente.

_*** McBêbado:**__ No original está McDrunkard, o sobrenome do Emmett é McCarty, então é um trocadilho._

Eu suspirei enquanto eu lhe respondi. "Eu estou com ele. Ou, mais precisamente, preso com ele."

Nós dois viramos a tempo de ver Emmett tropeçar em uma cadeira e uma stripper escanchar em seu colo.

"EU SOU O REI DO MUNDO STRIPPER!" ele gritou com as duas mãos pro ar, ainda agarrando alguns dólares.

Bella deu uma gargalhada e voltou a me encarar. "Uau, que sorte!" ela disse com um sorriso.

Eu não pude deixar de rir junto com ela. Seu riso era contagiante.

"Então, você foi abandonada?" Eu perguntei, lembrando que a garçonete disse isso quando apresentou Bella para mim.

Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, eu deveria encontrar com algumas pessoas aqui, mas eu estava atrasada e já se foram", ela explicou.

Eu precisava encontrar essas pessoas que a abandonaram e agradecer-lhes. Talvez enviar-lhes uma cesta de frutas. Ou uma strippergram*****.

_*** **__**Strippergram**__**:**_ _Uma stripper contratada para entregar uma mensagem._

Conversamos um pouco por alguns minutos – o que fazíamos para viver, quais eram os nossos filmes favoritos... o de costume. As bebidas continuaram a fluir e continuamos conversando. Eu nem me lembro da última vez que eu conheci uma menina que tive esse interesse. Ela era doce, engraçada e fácil de conversar. Também não doía dizer que ela era "sexy" como o inferno e toda vez que ela falava, eu não podia evitar, mas olhava para os seus lábios e pensava em beijá-los.

Ela estava rindo de uma história que estava me contando sobre a faculdade, quando dois copos com líquido marrom claro foram colocados em frente de nós por Mike, o barman.

Nós dois nos viramos e olhamos para ele interrogativamente.

"Esses são os mamilos amanteigados***** e são de Jessica," ele respondeu à nossa pergunta silenciosa.

_*** **__**Mamilos Amanteigados**__**: **__Buttery nipples traduzido literalmente "mamilos amanteigados", é uma bebida que existem várias receitas diferentes, mas escolhi uma que tem vodka, licor de café, licor de creme irlandês, e um licor de caramelo que se chama Schnapps._

Olhamos para além do ombro de Mike para ver Jessica, Bella me disse que era uma amiga da época de faculdade, e nos deu um polegar para cima.

Bella deu-lhe um aceno de dedo e pegou o copo.

"Eu nunca poderia recusar uma bebida grátis", ela disse enquanto segurava o copo à sua frente, esperando por mim para fazer o mesmo.

Eu levantei meu copo, tini com o dela. "E eu nunca poderia recusar mamilos amanteigados."

Ela começou a rir e em torno do seu riso ela disse: "Saúde!"

Nós viramos os copos e batemos no bar.

"Mais dois, por favor!" Gritamos para Mike em uníssono, iniciando uma nova rodada de risos.

"Eu nunca soube que mamilos amanteigados poderiam ser tão bons", ela disse ofegante, semelhante à voz de Marilyn Monroe.

Porra, as palavras mamilos amanteigados ficaram um inferno de muito mais quentes.

Eu comecei a me inclinar para ela, e fazer outro comentário sobre as bebidas apenas para ouvi-la dizer mamilos de novo, e quando eu estava indo, bateram nas minhas costas, as mãos de Emmett deram um tapa nas minhas costas.

"Cara! Estas cadelas estão DOENTES!" ele gritou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e fiz as apresentações. "Bella – Emmett embriagado, Emmett embriagado – Bella."

"Eu não estou embriagado, estou quimicamente inconveniente", ele respondeu.

Então ele se virou e pegou a mão de Bella e fez uma grande produção em abaixar e beijar.

"Minha senhora", ele disse bêbado. "É com grande pesar que deixarei você esta noite com o meu chato amigo Edward", ele disse com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Bella não conseguia parar de rir. Pelo menos alguém achou engraçado.

"É um prazer conhecer você Emmett, e isso é muito bom. Acredite em mim."

Essa última parte foi dita quando ela olhou diretamente para mim e me deu um sorriso pequeno. Esta menina ia ser a minha morte, mas homem, esse é um caminho a percorrer.

Emmett colocou os braços em torno de nós dois e puxou-nos para os lados com um aperto. "Você está com sorte Edward. Eles só fizeram um anúncio que vai ter um concurso de lap dance (dança no colo). Tenho a sensação que a Senhorita Negócio Sexy, Bella poderia ganhar a coisa toda."

Whoa, eu não pensava assim. Presumi que ela estava em um clube de strip, mas definitivamente não era o tipo de garota que fazia isso.

Virei completamente ao redor para enfrentar Emmett, reclinando para colocar meus cotovelos no barra.

"Sim, eu não acho isso Emmett. Bella não está fazendo um concurso de lap dance", eu disse com uma risada enquanto terminei a bebida que estava na minha mão.

Quando eu parei de rir e coloquei o copo vazio no bar, havia um silêncio irradiando ao meu lado. Olhei para cima e vi Bella e Emmett me encarando. O olhar Emmet era inexpressivo e o de Bella possivelmente muito chateado.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Cara, por que ela não pode fazer um concurso de lap dance? Ela tem um belo pedaço de bunda, se você não se importa comigo dizendo isso Bella", ele disse com um aceno para ela

"Muito obrigada Emmet, e não, eu não me importo", ela respondeu e então voltou a dar-me o olhar desagradável.

_ABORTAR! ABORTAR! ABORTAR MISSÃO!_

"Eu não disse que ela _não_ pode. Só estou dizendo, que eu realmente não acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que ela faria. Ela não é esse tipo de garota."

Eu tive diarréia pela boca. Isso só não iria parar. E, claro, o DJ escolheu esse momento para começar a tocar "Lapdance" de N.E.R.D.

"Como você sabe que ela não é esse tipo de garota?" Emmett perguntou em seriedade total.

Vou socar as suas bolas. Sério. Quando ele menos esperar.

Xinguei-me e tentei sair deste buraco gigante que eu sabia que tinha feito para mim pelo olhar irritado no rosto de Bella e pela forma que suas unhas estavam rapidamente tocando na parte superior do balcão.

"Eu só não quero que ela sinta como se TIVESSE que fazer algo assim, porque você não cala a sua boca", eu disse em uma voz muito doce.

Ouvi o tilintar de copos sendo colocados no balcão e me virei para ver duas doses na frente de Bella. Ela virou um, depois outro e chupou o limão que vieram com eles, jogando ao lado dos copos vazios quando ela terminou.

Ela pulou fora de seu banco do bar e ajeitou-se entre minhas pernas até que seu corpo foi pressionado todo contra o meu, então colocou suas mãos em cada lado de mim no balcão. Eu tinha estado duro a toda a noite apenas conversando com ela. Tendo seu corpo quente empurrando contra mim ia me fazer explodir.

"Então, Emmett, como é que funciona esse concurso de lapdance?" ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, mesmo que alguém tivesse uma arma na minha cabeça agora. Tomei tudo em mim para não mover os cotovelos para fora do balcão, envolver os meus braços nela e puxá-la para meu colo para dar a meu pau algum alívio.

Eu vi com o canto do meu olho que Emmett estava sentado na cadeira que Bella tinha acabado de sair e girou para nos encarar. Tenho certeza que ele estava curtindo o show, me vendo tentar manter a compostura.

"Bem, Bella, é assim. Você escolhe a música, você escolhe o cara. Você dá a performance da sua vida e se você pode fazer o cara tocar em você, a qualquer momento durante a dança, ele tem que tirar suas roupas e subir no palco para uma dança própria", explicou.

Eu poderia dizer pelo som da voz de Emmett, que ele estava gostando muito disso.

Bella quebrou o contato visual comigo e se virou para Emmett, a extensão lisa do seu pescoço parado na minha frente, então tudo que eu tinha que fazer era mover a minha cabeça alguns centímetros para frente e eu podia chupá-lo.

"Então eu posso pegar qualquer cara, e qualquer música?" ela perguntou.

"Sim", Emmett respondeu.

Eu comecei a avançar, esquecendo do que eles estavam falando. Eu só queria afundar minha boca no lado do seu pescoço.

Antes que eu chegasse ali, ela virou o rosto para mim, seus lábios quase tocando os meus.

Se eu gozar em minhas calças agora, Emmett nunca vai me deixar viver com essa merda.

"Vamos jogar", ela murmurou contra minha boca.

* * *

><p><strong>O Edward vai explodir coitado hahaha E o Emmett louquinho colocando lenha na fogueira. <strong>

**Sobre preview do capítulo 3:  
>PRESTEM ATENÇÃO EM COMO DEIXAR O E-MAIL<br>Postem assim etcetcetc(underline)etcetc(arroba)etcetc(ponto)com se não tiver underline não coloca, se tiver ponto na primeira parte, coloca como está na segunda. Tem pessoas não fazendo isso, estão escrevendo normalmente e o fanfiction some com o e-mail, ele não mostra, logo não consigo mandar a preview.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Até o próximo, beijinhos.**

**xx**


	3. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Pour Some Sugar on Me<strong> (_Jogue um Pouco de Açúcar em Mim_)

**BPDV**

_Vamos jogar? VAMOS JOGAR? Que merda é essa?_

Isso não era Wayne's World, e eu não estava pronta para jogar hóquei de rua.

Oh não, algum idiota teve a brilhante idéia de que eu deveria fazer uma dança sensual.

Olá, meu nome é Bella Swan e eu sou uma idiota.

Tudo porque um cara totalmente quente que cheirava como o céu e fez-me querer enrolar sobre seu colo e lamber sua orelha disse que eu não era o tipo de garota para fazê-lo.

Será que isso quer dizer que ele pensou que eu era inocente demais ou que eu não poderia vencer? De qualquer maneira, me irritou o suficiente para que eu estivesse andando pomposa para outro lado da sala para assinar o meu destino na cabine do DJ.

Eu estava na fila atrás de uma destruidora branca, com cabelos enormes e que estava pedindo, surpresa, "Here I Go Again", de Whitesnake.

Ela definitivamente não tinha o corpo de Tawny Kitaen, mas depois de um duro olhar para ela, eu acredito que poderia vencer a merda de um cara com ela de salto alto. Isso poderia influenciar os juízes se eles temiam por suas vidas.

Em seguida na fila tinha um bando de loiras que pareciam terem saído direto do set de "The Hills". Elas estavam além de bêbadas e abraçando umas as outras gritando, "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que nós estamos fazendo isso! Gostei, OMG!"

Não, elas não disseram "ai meu Deus". Elas disseram: O, ponto, M, ponto, G.

Eu estava lutando contra a vontade de socar todas elas na vagina.

"Qual música as senhoritas escolhem?" eu ouvi o DJ perguntar com uma voz entediada.

"Nós gostaríamos de "Party in the USA", da Miley Cyrus!" elas chiaram em uníssono.

Oh doce filha da puta Jesus. Sério?

Ouvir Miley Cyrus não é como o 10º nível do inferno ou algo assim? Será que essas idiotas não vão conseguir além de circular?

O DJ ainda estava balançando a cabeça quando elas saíram correndo, deixando uma nuvem doce do perfume da Britney Spears em seu rastro.

Ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando ele perguntou qual a música que eu queria, preferindo manter a cabeça abaixada. Ele estava provavelmente tentando evitar o próximo desastre de trem que ele tinha certeza estaria em sua cabine do DJ.

"'Closer'. Nine Inch Nails," eu disse.

O DJ parou de fingir que ele estava ocupado e lentamente olhou para mim e sorriu.

"É DISSO que eu estou falando. Você está depois LC, Heidi e sua turma. Quem é o sortudo?"

Vamos ver, eu poderia dizer Emmett só para chatear Edward, mas com toda a sinceridade, eu não queria irritá-lo.

Eu queria mudá-lo.

Eu queria saber que ele me queria e que eu tinha esse poder sobre o homem e poderia deixá-lo fraco, necessitando de mim. Eu não queria ser uma vadia ou qualquer coisa, eu só precisava da garantia de que eu poderia fazer isso. E eu realmente queria fazer isso com Edward.

Trocadilhos.

Meu sonho anterior de subir no colo dele seria transformado em realidade. O que me assustou porque eu estava fazendo isso na frente de uma sala cheia de estranhos, eu tinha um pouco de talento nesta área.

Há alguns meses atrás, Alice nos colocou em aulas de stripper. Aprendemos a dançar no pólo e dar lap dance. Deixando as habilidades de stripper de lado, foi o melhor treino que eu já tive.

Quem diria que a minha experiência de lap dance viria a calhar tão cedo?

Tanto quanto eu queria aborrecer Edward, vendo o olhar na cara dele se eu desse o seu amigo uma dança só poderia valer a pena depois de todo o comentário "Ela não é esse tipo de garota".

Eu dei a minha resposta ao DJ com um sorriso, virei para voltar para o bar. O sorriso foi apagando do meu rosto e meus passos vacilaram no olhar sobre Edward.

Mesmo do outro lado da sala eu poderia dizer que ele ainda estava em choque.

Principalmente porque sua boca estava entreaberta.

Realmente, eu não parecia qualificada para essa área? Será que eu não tinha escapado do molde da doce Bella chata?

Jacob e eu nos separamos porque ele simplesmente não entendia a minha necessidade de ser livre e ser eu mesma. Passei muitos anos sob os polegares abafados dos meus pais conforme tudo o que eles queriam.

A única vez que fomos a um clube de dança, ao invés do country club dos seus pais, eu pensei que ele ia ter um aneurisma quando eu o levei para a pista de dança e tentei dançar contra ele. Você teria pensado que ele era feito de pedra do jeito que ele estava ali com os braços ao seu lado se recusando a me tocar. Quando fomos para o bar e eu cancelei seu pedido de wine sprizer* para uma dose de tequila, ele me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. Sexo com ele era estritamente na posição missionário, uma vez a cada duas semanas. Se dissesse que era desinteressante seria uma boa colocação.

_*** **__**Wine Sprizer**__**: **__bebida com água tônica e vinho branco._

Fomos para faculdades diferentes, de modo que ele não tinha idéia de como o meu verdadeiro eu ganhava vida quando eu estava lá. Ele lentamente começou a fugir quando nos víamos a cada fim de semana durante a universidade – Eu comecei a usar roupas mais sexy e falava o que eu queria dizer ao invés de escolher cuidadosamente as minhas palavras.

Para a maior parte, porém, eu mantive esse lado da minha vida longe dele, porque eu não queria balançar o barco. Ele foi o único namorado que tive e achei que ele seria "o único".

Naquela noite, a caminho para casa depois do clube foi quando tudo ficou uma merda com a gente. Algo estalou em mim quando nós estávamos na pista de dança e eu não poderia mesmo ter uma reação dele. O cara só ficava lá quando sua namorada, ou qualquer garota para isso, estava esfregando-se em cima dele?

_Ficamos parados num sinal vermelho e estendi a minha mão e comecei a abrir a sua calça._

_Ele afastou a minha mão. "Bella! O que você está fazendo?" ele gritou._

_Eu ignorei o seu tom e __coloquei minha mão sobre sua virilha e esfreguei._

_"Vamos lá, você não quer uma pequena chupada na estrada?" Eu o provoquei._

_Eu nunca tinha sido corajosa __com ele ou sequer chegado perto de dizer algo como isso. Poderia dizer que ele estava em choque com o meu comportamento para não dizer coisa pior._

_Ele praticamente empurrou minha mão novamente. O sinal ficou verde e ele pisou no acelerador._

_"Eu não sei o que deu em você hoje à noite Bella. Essa não é você. Você não é esse tipo de garota"._

_Oh QUE fez isso. Eu estava vendo o vermelho agora._

_"E que tipo de garota eu sou exatamente Jacob? Uma menina que quer experimentar algumas coisas novas com o seu namorado? O que há de tão ruim nisso?" Eu fervia._

_"Eu realmente não entendo de onde isso está vindo isso Bella. Eu não sei por que você está agindo assim. É a TPM ou algo assim?" ele perguntou, irritado quando ele entrou na minha garagem e parou o carro na vaga._

_"Foda-se Jac__ob!" Eu gritei enquanto soltei o cinto de segurança. "Este é o meu verdadeiro eu, que eu deveria ter sido o tempo todo. Eu estava muito ocupada fazendo todo mundo feliz e vivendo de acordo com suas expectativas. Agora é minha vez de ser feliz."_

_Deixando-__o sentado ali abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe de ouro, eu saí do carro dele. Bati a porta e nunca mais falei com ele novamente._

Uma merda se eu ia deixar outro cara ter medo de quem eu sou e não ser capaz de lidar com isso. Eu sou uma mulher forte, confiante, sexy pra caramba. E agora chegou à hora de me divertir.

Eu levantei meu queixo e caminhei com total confiança de volta para o bar. Uma vez lá, eu pedi um drop shot de limão*.

_*** **__**Drop shot de limão: **__bebida com vodka, suco de limão e um pacote de açúcar. _

Coragem líquida é sempre necessária neste tipo de situação.

"BELLA! VOCÊ É FODIDAMENTE INCRÍVEL!" Emmett gritou por cima da música.

Ele bateu no braço de Edward. "Cara, ela não é incrível?"

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward enquanto o garçom colocou minha bebida com limão e um pacote de açúcar.

Edward finalmente conseguiu fechar a boca e inclinar a cabeça, murmurando com calma, "Totalmente incrível".

Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava falando sério ou só precisava de algo para dizer para que não se parecesse com um idiota ali sentado com a boca aberta.

Eu acho que é hora de ver do que Edward é feito.

"Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?" Perguntei docemente ao Edward.

Peguei o meu copo dando para Emmett, esperando que ele não estivesse tão bêbado e não iria entender o que eu estava fazendo.

Peguei o limão depois de Edward avidamente responder: "Claro."

Eu deslizei para me aproximar dele, peguei um dedo e conectei na costura de sua camisa do lado de seu pescoço, e puxei-o um pouco para longe. Então eu tirei o limão e esfreguei levemente uma linha de sucos na base do pescoço, bem onde começava sua clavícula.

Com meu dedo ainda segurando o colarinho da camisa, eu estendi o limão para Emmett, que pegou de mim, e soltou em meu copo que ele pegou e agora estava segurando.

_Obrigada Emmett!_

Eu peguei o pacote de açúcar, rasguei com os meus dentes e polvilhei diretamente em cima da marca úmida que fiz com o limão.

Edward estava novamente muito bem no modo de choque e eu não acho que ele estava respirando. Emmett estava bem atrás dele com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto segurava a mão dele com a minha bebida em sua palma.

Eu peguei a bebida dele e depois fui para matar.

Eu empurrei meu corpo diretamente entre as pernas de Edward, até que meus quadris estavam bem contra os seus, em seguida, desci até a base do seu pescoço e me prendi à mistura de limão e açúcar. Eu deixei minha língua lentamente lamber até a última gota, então raspei os dentes levemente sobre sua pele. Talvez eu tenha demorado um pouco mais do que o necessário para fazer isso, mas hey eu não queria que ele ficasse pegajoso. Eu precisava me certificar de ter tudo.

Eu podia sentir a ereção crescente de Edward contra o meu núcleo. Bem, pelo menos ele não está completamente imune a mim como Jacob foi. Mas isso apenas significa que ele não é um peixe, frio e morto. A maioria dos caras tem uma ereção quando uma menina tem a sua vagina pressionado contra seu pau, mesmo se eles estiverem totalmente vestidos, mas necessariamente não significava algo.

Eu puxei minha cabeça longe de seu pescoço, mas mantive meu quadril pressionado firmemente contra ele, empurrando-me um pouco no comprimento rígido que estava esticando através de seu jeans.

Eu virei a bebida, deixando que o limão caísse na minha boca, dei uma chupada e depois coloquei no vidro, batendo-a no balcão.

Eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha com uma mão e lhe dei um sorriso malicioso. "Obrigada pela sua ajuda."

Com toda a força que eu poderia ter, movi o meu corpo para longe dele e tomei meu assento no banco ao lado dele. Tudo entre as minhas pernas doía com a perda apenas do simples ato de me inclinar contra ele.

Afora o fato de que ele tem uma ereção, eu tenho certeza de que isso não o afetou no mínimo.

**EPDV**

Vamos jogar? Ela acabou de dizer vamos jogar?

Eu não poderia mesmo processar nada nesse momento. Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para a sua bunda, enquanto andava até a cabine do DJ.

Jesus, os shorts foram feitos pra ela. Senti minhas mãos se contorcendo com a necessidade de agarrar essa pequena bunda perfeita e nunca deixar ir.

Fui salvo do constrangimento de ter de limpar a baba do meu queixo quando Emmett bateu-me no braço e afastando o meu olhar para longe da melhor bunda que eu já tinha visto.

"Você está indo para queimar um furo na bunda bonita se você continuar olhando para ela."

"Cale a porra da boca Emmett."

Eu olhei para Bella e ela parecia que estava pronta para estapear as outras mulheres na fila. O pensamento disso me fez rir de mim mesmo. E então eu pensei sobre a luta de Bella, e gelatina, e um pequeno biquíni vermelho...

_Porra__, o que essa garota tinha que estava transformando meu cérebro em merda?_

Nenhuma garota nunca teve esse efeito sobre mim.

Bella foi uma surpresa, menina inteligente, bonita – que estava nesse momento indo se inscrever para fazer um concurso de lap dance.

Meu pau se contraiu com o pensamento dela encaixada em mim e esfregando-se em cima de mim.

Eu me senti mal com o meu comentário sobre ela não ser o tipo de garota para fazer algo assim, obviamente a chateei. Eu não quis dizer nada de mal com isso. No pouco tempo que falei com ela, ela só parecia realmente uma doce, inocente, sensível garota.

Não é o sexo certinho que poderia me deixar de mastro cheio ao caminhar pelo quarto.

Lauren certamente nunca teve esse efeito sobre mim.

Por que diabos eu estava pensando sobre ela agora? Nós terminamos há seis meses. Fiquei um pouco em choque com a direção que meus pensamentos iam e eu olhei de volta para Bella que terminou de falar com o DJ e virou com um sorriso no rosto.

E então eu assisti-lo cair.

_Merda. Será que ela ia mudar sua opinião sobre o lap dance?_

Por favor, não a deixe mudar de idéia, por favor, não a deixe mudar de idéia.

O que quer que tenha passado por seu rosto foi rapidamente substituído por algo que eu só posso chamar de uma visão completamente e absolutamente determinação.

_Devo ter medo?_

Ele quase parecia que estava vindo para chutar minha bunda.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer a mim mesmo para deixar de ser maricas, Bella caminhou de volta para o meu lado, pediu um drop shot de limão, me perguntou se eu poderia ajudá-la com algo, e então começou a lamber limão e açúcar fora do meu pescoço, empurrando-a corpo quente contra o meu pau duro.

Ela virou a bebida e, em seguida, sentou-se no banco do bar ao lado de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto isso, meus dedos estavam enrolados até agora do meu lado, eu poderia precisar amputa-los e tenho certeza que esqueci o meu nome.

Nos dois anos que eu estive com Lauren, ela nunca fez nada tão intenso. Levou seis copos de vinho só para levá-la em uma pista de dança em um clube. E beber Absolut Citron (vodka) no corpo? Não, a menos que ela pudesse limpar-me com desinfetante para as mãos antes e interrogar o barman sobre qual foi a última vez que o copo foi usado através do "pesado esfrega" do ciclo na máquina de lavar.

Pensamentos de Lauren me fez ter vontade de chutar um filhote de cachorro.

Pensamentos de Bella me fez querer puxá-la para uma sala e fodê-la contra a parede.

Ela era definitivamente mais o meu tipo do que Lauren jamais poderia ter esperado ser.

Eu realmente espero que meu pau conheça a vagina de Bella em breve. Tenho certeza que eles iriam colidir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tem mais alguém sentindo o calor? Porque olha, está bem quente por aqui rsrs<strong>

**Preview do 4 (uma frase para incentivar a mandarem o e-mail na review):**

_'Suas mãos foram para os meus joelhos nus e no instante que entrou em contato com minha pele eu senti que ia explodir em chamas.'_

**Vou dar um exemplo de como mandar e-mail, tipo meu e-mail da preview é: leilipreview(arroba)ymail(ponto)com então é assim que vocês devem mandar na review, quando tiver underline coloque (underline) só mando para quem comentar nesse capítulo, nos anteriores já não vale mais.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjs**

**xx  
><strong>


	4. Hollaback Girl

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Hollaback Girl<strong>

**EMPDV**

"This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

_Eu não uso a minha voz interior__, por que só agora estou fazendo?_

_Pooorra eu estou bêbado. Bella é quente._

_Edward quer bater em sua bunda bonita bem como um barril de cerveja._

_Eu me pergunto, será que a Taco Bell ainda está aberta?_

"Merda, eu tenho que fazer xixi."

**BPDV**

"This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

O som de Emmett cantando uma música feminina a pleno pulmões me fez rebentar em risada e esquecer momentaneamente que eu deveria tentar estar, pelo menos, um pouco mortificada por lamber o pescoço de um potencial estranho. Mas com o gosto dele ainda nos meus lábios e língua, era malditamente bastante impossível.

"Merda, eu tenho que fazer xixi," Emmet murmurou do outro lado de Edward, e depois tropeçou para o banheiro.

Se me assustei com a minha afirmação, ou não, com aquele comentário bêbado arrastado de Emmett, tudo foi esquecido por um momento em que Edward se juntou a mim no meu riso.

Eu não posso ter o meu passado de rejeições apagado. E eu me recuso a dar desculpas para quem eu sou.

"Olha, sobre esse comentário que fiz antes de..."

Eu cortei-o antes que ele fosse longe demais. "Edward está tudo bem. Vamos ter outra bebida."

Posso estar confiante com quem eu sou, mas isso não significa que eu estava pronta para o primeiro homem que me atraiu depois de Jacob me dissesse que ele pensou que eu era uma "boa garota".

Boas garotas iam à igreja no domingo e levavam a avó para um brunch.

Elas não pensam sobre como seria a sensação desse homem sentado ao lado dela batendo seu pênis em sua na sala atrás de um clube de strip.

_Jesus__ estava tão quente aqui?_

Edward mandou-nos uma outra rodada de bebidas, eu estava me sentindo bonita e tonta, mas não destruída. Eu não quero ser aquela garota bêbada superficial que faz com um cara e depois vomita em cima dele.

Embora sempre seja engraçado, nunca é quente. Nunca.

Inclinei-me com meus cotovelos no balcão e peguei o novo copo de vodka com cubos de gelo que havia sido colocado na minha frente, Edward copiou meu movimento.

"Então me diga Edward, por que não está em torno do lugar fazendo chover notas de dólares com todos os outros jecas?"

"Você acabou de dizer 'jecas'?"

"Você, cale a sua boca".

"Eu só quero ter certeza que não tropecei na seção de geriatria do clube de strip. Você vai me pedir para ir sentar no sofá ou chamar o garçom de vândalo, se ele receber o seu pedido errado? Eu só quero ter certeza que estou preparado."

Eu tentei manter meu rosto rígido, mas isso não estava funcionando, especialmente quando ele olhou para mim com aquele sorriso idiota sexy em seu rosto.

"Você está evitando a pergunta," eu disse com um sorriso.

Edward tomou um pesado gole de sua bebida e, em seguida, virou-se para mim.

"Bem, é assim Menina de Ouro, não há razão para eu estar por ai com todos aqueles 'jecas', quando a mulher mais sexy que eu já conheci está sentada a 30 cm de distância de mim."

Eu não poderia mesmo ser sarcástica sobre o comentário Menina de Ouro. Ele acabou de me chamar de a mulher mais sexy que ele já conheceu?

Enquanto eu me sentei lá tentando acalmar meu coração acelerado, ele estendeu a mão e girou-me, assim, eu estava de frente para ele, então apressou-se para a frente de modo que seus joelhos empurraram entre as minhas pernas e eu os abri automaticamente para acomodá-lo.

Suas mãos foram para os meus joelhos nus e no instante que entrou em contato com minha pele eu senti que ia explodir em chamas.

Engoli em seco e tentei não choramingar quando ele lentamente deslizou-as pelas minhas coxas e parou na beira do meu short.

_Continue__ apenas um pouco mais. Com mais alguns centímetros e suas mãos mágicas podem aliviar parte dessa dor que estou tendo entre as pernas._

Eu nem sequer me dei conta de que estávamos em um clube lotado e havia pessoas à nossa volta. Ninguém iria notar se ele só passasse a enfiar a mão dentro do meu shorts e deixasse cair seus longos dedos em minha...

"Eu tenho estado duro desde o primeiro momento em que vi você andar essa noite," ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente contra a minha pele, dando-me arrepios.

"Não é uma daquelas garotas que estão no palco que tem a capacidade de fazer isso comigo."

**EPDV**

_Oh porra. Eu apenas disse a ela que tinha um pau duro por ela. Em voz alta._

Eu vou deixar o meu pau falar por mim.

Eu só queria colocar as mãos descansando sobre os seus joelhos, mas logo que eu entrei em contato com toda aquela pele lisa e macia eu precisava de mais.

E então meu pau me transformou em Chatty Cathy*.

_*** Chatty Cathy: **__algo que não cala a boca, e fala sem pensar._

Meus dedos estavam a uma polegada de distancia de estar sob a borda do seu short e mergulhar na Terra Prometida.

Meu pau estava certamente tão duro agora, pensando em como macia e molhada ela seria, eu estava com medo que isso quebrasse ao meio se eu me movesse.

Todo mundo gosta de pau, ninguém gosta de um pau quebrado.

"Então, eu percebi que não estou nem perto de sóbrio quando o toalete automático ligou e eu gritei."

Emmett divagando atrás de nós me fez parar de molestar Bella no meio de um clube de strip-tease.

Eu infelizmente puxei minhas mãos longe de suas coxas e engoli o resto da minha bebida para tentar acalmar o meu pau.

Bella não se moveu nenhum centímetro desde que girei o seu banco do bar. Eu virei o rosto para Emmett, então eu não precisava vê-la dando-me um olhar mortal por tocá-la de forma inadequada.

Emmett levantou a garrafa de cerveja em um brinde silencioso e sorriu para uma das strippers enquanto ela passava e deu um aperto em seu braço.

"Ela está tão na minha cara. Vou convidá-la para sair."

"Você percebe que se isso acontecer, você vai ter que lhe dizer que o seu nome não é Ivor McTruckson", eu respondi.

"Espere, você deu um nome falso para uma stripper? Não é esse o seu trabalho?" Bella finalmente falou.

Emmett parecia confuso. "O que você está falando? Ivanna é um nome perfeitamente aceitável."

Olhei novamente para Bella, e ela estava lentamente balançando a cabeça. Ela virou para o lado e inclinou em torno de mim para dar um tapinha no braço de Emmett.

"E o qual seria seu último nome Emmett?" ela falava, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Seusobrenomeécomealot", ele disse rapidamente e sob a sua respiração.

Eu não poderia evitar, uma onda de risada saiu de mim.

"Sinto muito, diga isso de novo?" Bella perguntou, tentando o máximo que podia para manter uma cara séria.

Emmett bufou. "Ivanna Comealot", ele respondeu em voz alta, exatamente quando a música que estava tocando parou e o clube estava em silêncio.

Bella não pode conter mais, ela estava rindo tanto que não conseguia nem falar. Eu estava acostumado com meu amigo por isso a maioria das coisas que ele dizia e fazia não eram novidades para mim, mas seu riso era contagiante.

"Calem-se, ambos", Emmett disse, enquanto apontava o dedo para nós "soou totalmente real até que eu disse em voz alta agora."

Neste ponto, Bella descansou sua testa contra o meu ombro e colocou uma das mãos na minha coxa, enquanto seu corpo tremia de tanto rir.

_Não se mexa. Não mova nada. Apenas aja de modo natural._

"Emmett, talvez seja hora de mudar para a água. Não estamos tendo um desempenho repetido do seu aniversário", eu brinquei.

Bella levantou a cabeça, sua mão ainda descansando na minha coxa. Eu poderia chegar para baixo e empurrar a mão dela até sentir meu pau através do meu jeans. Ninguém iria notar.

_Ok, ela poderia notar._

"Oh, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu no seu aniversário," Bella disse com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

"Eu posso nem confirmar nem negar que eu estava completamente bêbado naquela noite," Emmett respondeu, tentando parecer inocente.

Eu ri, tentando ignorar os pensamentos de Bella me tocando, empurrando-me, envolvendo os lábios em volta do meu dolorido...

"Oh, eu posso apostar que você estava completamente bêbado Gwen Steffani, mas eu ainda quero saber o que aconteceu", disse ela com uma risada.

Ela moveu a mão fora da minha perna para alcançar a sua bebida e eu não tentei reclamar. Em um esforço para não chorar como uma menina, eu lhe contei a história do aniversário.

"Bem, meu querido amigo aqui, Emmett pediu para ir para um clube de strip para o seu aniversário, todos nós o levamos. Bebeu o seu peso em Jagermeister*, e depois bateu em uma stripper cujo namorado estava bem próximo a ela todo o tempo. O namorado diz que 'eu realmente apreciaria se você parasse de bater na minha namorada '. Emmett respondeu: 'Eu realmente apreciaria isso se o seu pau parasse de me bloquear.' Isso praticamente acabou a nossa noite no clube de strip, mas Emmett pediu no caminho de casa que parássemos em uma mercearia, porque ele precisava de presunto."

_*** Jagermeister: **__é uma bebida alcoólica produzida na Alemanha desde 1935. É o 9º destilado mais consumido no mundo. Jagermeister é composto de 56 ervas, frutas e raízes que a tornam uma bebida única, exótica e versátil, podendo ser consumido puro bem gelado, acompanhando sua cerveja ou outra de sua preferência._

Bella estava em histeria neste momento.

"Ham? Por que isso?" disse ela, entre risos.

"Ele é estranho assim. A maioria das pessoas querem ir para o Denny's depois de uma noite de bebedeira, Emmett quer presunto. Eu não questiono suas esquisitices."

"Olá gente? Eu estou bem aqui", Emmett reclamou.

Eu continuei, ignorando o bebê grande.

"Enfim, nós conseguimos o 24 horas Giant Eagle e Emmett pegou um monte de guloseimas e uns 12 quilos de presunto."

"Ele tinha quatro. QUATRO quilos de um maldito presunto."

"Você acabou de bater o pé como um homem-feminino?" Perguntei-lhe com uma gargalhada. "Tudo bem, ele tinha quatro quilos de presunto e então passou a percorrer o pela loja com esse presunto e dizendo as pessoas que era a fada da carne."

"Oh Emmett você não fez?" Bella repreendeu com uma risada.

"Eu não acho que você é uma juiz muito boa para estupidez de bêbados Bella. Eu fui para a faculdade com você, lembra?"

Eu nem sequer ouvi a amiga de Bella, Jessica veio até nós. Ela apertou junto ao Emmett no bar para colocar a bandeja bebidas para baixo e tirar o avental.

"Oh, me diga, moça bonita," Emmett disse com um sorriso de lobo.

Jessica colocou seu avental em cima da bandeja de bebidas vazias e se virou para sorrir para Bella.

"Jessica, você não ousaria," Bella riu.

"Ah, agora você tem a nos dizer," eu disse enquanto me inclinei para trás na minha barra o banco e coloquei meu braço sobre o encosto do banco de Bella.

Eu não poderia evitar, a camisa que estava usando expunha quase toda a sua volta. Meus dedos estavam loucos para tocá-la novamente. Com a minha mão ainda repousando sobre as costas do banco, eu rocei meus dedos sobre sua pele, no meio das costas e comecei a desenhar círculos preguiçosos com o meu dedo médio.

"Em uma escala de 1 a Chris Brown, quanta raiva você vai ter de mim?" Jessica perguntou a Bella com uma risada.

Emmett cuspiu um pouco de sua cerveja enquanto ele ria. "Baby, você quer casar comigo?" perguntou Jessica.

"Eu vi você foder com os olhos cada pedaço de garota neste lugar. Suas córneas provavelmente estão com gonorréia", ela respondeu, sem perder uma batida.

Eu acho que Emmett pode apenas ter encontrado sua alma gêmea.

Bella não tinha dito uma palavra em resposta à pergunta de Jessica, Jessica continuou, enquanto Emmett apenas ficou lá com a boca aberta.

"Então, você tem que entender, a pequena Bella aqui era toda uma Anne of Green Gables quando eu a conheci tímida, inocente, indo direto para a terra de Madre Teresa –... quanto à aprovação de seus pais e a masturbação mental com Jaco..."

"JESSICA!" Bella interrompeu.

Ela não pareceu muito contente que Jessica estava dando esses segredos. E agora eu estava morrendo para saber quem é essa pessoa da masturbação mental de que Bella não queria que ela falasse.

Jessica deu um sorriso tímido e então prosseguiu, ignorando o que ela estava dizendo antes.

"De qualquer forma, depois de uma das nossas muitas noites embriagadas tentando recriar College Girls Gone Wild, Bella insistiu que nós fossemos ao McDonald's. Emmet tem presunto, Bella tem McDonalds. Bella diz que quer um hambúrguer simples, sem ketchup, nada cebola, nada picles. Coloco a ordem e fomos para a próxima janela. O primeiro pacote é entregue a mim e eu o entrego de volta para Bella sentada no banco traseiro. Ela abre o hamburguer, dá uma mordida, e quando eu estou indo para fora para pegar o resto do pobre garoto de 16 anos, que estava preso trabalhando naquela noite, ela desce o vidro, lança o hambúrguer no seu rosto e grita "ESSE HAMBURGUER TEM CEBOLAS! VOCÊ ESTÁ MCFODIDO!"

Agora era a minha vez de se dissolver em um ataque de riso, com Emmett rindo como uma pequena colegial junto comigo.

Bella tinha o rosto nas mãos, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava rindo também.

_"Será que Kristy e seu parceiro de dança, podem vir por favor, até ao palco? Nós estaremos começando o nosso concurso de lap dance em cinco minutos!"_

A interrupção do anúncio do DJ fez todos no nosso pequeno grupo congelar e prender a respiração juntos.

Virei para Bella e vi um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto.

Eu quebrei o silêncio e disse: "Você ainda pode voltar com isso, você sabe. Se você não está confortável com isso, ninguém vai te obrigar."

Bella me olhou nos olhos por cerca de 30 segundos antes de inclinar-se para mim e dizendo com uma voz rouca, "Com licença, eu preciso ficar agradável e articulada para a competição."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Alguém está sentindo o clima quente? Hun? *abanando as leitoras* <strong>

**Preview? Mande o e-mail na review... Exemplo: assim(underline)dali(arroba)nose(ponto)com**

**Até o próximo bjs bjs**

**xx**


	5. Love Game

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – <strong>**Love Game**

**BPDV**

Então, sim, agora eu estava no banheiro feminino processando para ficar mais articulada. Quem diz isso?

Obviamente eu o faço depois de alguns drinques.

Realmente eu precisava vir aqui para me refrescar. Eu perdi toda a linha de pensamento depois que Edward colocou seu braço na parte de trás da minha cadeira e começou desenhar círculos na minha pele com o dedo. Eu nem estava prestando atenção à metade do que Jessica estava dizendo. Eu não me importava que ela estava derramando meus segredos de bêbada na faculdade. Eu só queria que ele continuasse a tocar em mim.

Edward estava me deixando louca, mas no bom sentido.

Em uma "Eu-quero-montar-em-seu-pau" maneira. Nenhum homem jamais me deixou molhada só de olhar para mim. Ou lambendo os lábios.

Seus lábios... eles seriam suaves, apenas com a firmeza suficiente ...

FODA! Meus shorts de couro estavam transformando em um escorrega e eu estava indo para voar diretamente fora deles.

Esta merda só acontecia nos filmes ou nos livros. Isso certamente nunca aconteceu com Jacob. Mesmo quando estávamos fazendo sexo, ele não fazia isso comigo. Meus orgasmos foram todos auto-induzidos, quando eu estava sozinha com Senhor Jack Rabbit.

Sim, eu dei um nome ao meu vibrador. Cale a boca.

Tomei outro par de respirações profundas para acalmar a minha libido e me dirigi de volta para o bar.

Notei que os caras não estavam onde eu os tinha deixado. Emmett gritou meu nome e acenou para mim – eles tinham movido para uma mesa para ficarem confortável para o concurso.

Eu fui até a mesa e sentei na cadeira vazia entre Emmett e Edward. Edward empurrou minha bebida para mim, que ele tinha obviamente, levado com ele do balcão quando veio para cá.

_"Eu gostaria de saudar a nossa primeira concorrente lap dance__, Tiffany ao palco, juntamente com seu companheiro de Axl."_

A bebida estava no meio de meus lábios, mas o anúncio do DJ e do concurso que estava fazendo o mesmo caminho para cima do palco me fez congelar.

"Ele acabou de dizer Tiffany e _Axl_? Como em 'Sweet Child of Mine'?"

Edward, vestindo um olhar igualmente chocado com o rosto murmurou: "Será uma saia Bedazzled*****?"

_*** Bedazzled:**__ Seria uma saia enfeitada._

"Que porra é essa na cerveja? Estou bebendo de volta a 1986?" Emmett gritou enquanto olhava para baixo no vidro da garrafa de cerveja.

A falsa Bret Michaels sósia estatelou-se na cadeira que havia sido colocado em cima do palco, abriu as pernas e deu a todos um "eu não dou a mínima com isso" olhar.

Senhorita Bedazzled passou um de seus pés sobre a perna e fez uma pose, esperando sua música começar.

"Oh doce menino Jesus. Diga-me que ela não vai dançar ao som de Van Halen ou eu vou ter que ir para casa e queimar os meus álbuns quando isso acabar", Edward gemeu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do acidente de trem em frente de nós. Parecia que todos neste lugar estava atualmente na mesma situação. Ninguém se mexia.

"Não se preocupe, os álbuns do Van Halen estão seguros", eu respondi, lembrando qual a música que ela tinha escolhido, quando eu fiquei na fila atrás dela mais cedo.

O primeiro par de batidas começou a tocar e Bedazzled apenas ficou ali balançando a bunda para as batidas.

"_Não, eu não sei aonde eu estou indo_

_Mas com certeza eu sei onde estive"_

Edward gemeu: "Não!"

"Seus álbuns do Whitesnake por outro lado..." Murmurei.

Os próximos cinco minutos e três segundos foram os mais longos da vida de todos. Vários dos homens no clube gemeram e um cara tinha as mãos sobre os olhos.

As mulheres estavam rindo histericamente.

No entanto, eu tinha que dar crédito a essa garota. Nada a impedia de dançar seu pequeno Aqua-Net-haired (spray para cabelo), mesmo quando ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de volta em Axl. Duas vezes.

A canção terminou finalmente com ela escanchando nele e inclinando com a cabeça para o chão. Ele ainda tinha os braços cruzados na frente dele.

"Uau, é chocante que ela não ganhou essa coisa. Pensei que ele ia tocá-la", disse eu.

"Sim, para sufocá-la talvez," Emmett acrescentou.

Os aplausos que recebeu foram apropriados, pois era um daqueles aplausos lentos de um filme dos anos 80.

"Eu vou ficar como um feto e deslocar minha cabeça. Preciso clarear meus olhos", Emmett disse enquanto começou a levantar.

Eu agarrei a sua manga e puxei-o de volta para sua cadeira.

"Oh não, você não vai. Se temos que sofrer com isso, você também tem. De qualquer maneira essa foi sua idéia brilhante", eu disse.

Edward tinha, obviamente, se recuperado da péssima viagem aos anos 80 e que agora estava rindo.

Eu virei para ele. "Não fique muito feliz por enquanto Edward. Eu sei o que está por vir", eu respondi com um sorriso.

_"Hum, ok Bem. Obrigad__o Tiffany. Próximas são – As Loiras."_

Eu não pude evitar, comecei a rir descontroladamente quando todas as cinco fizeram o seu caminho até ao palco e cercaram o mauricinho que elas trouxeram com eles.

**EPDV**

Eu podia ouvir a risada de Bella durante toda a noite. Eu também podia ouvi-la falar ou vê-la respirar...

Eu acho que estava desenvolvendo uma vagina.

Eu realmente precisava esfriar. No ritmo que eu ia ela ia pensar que eu era uma aberração com todos olhando e babando com o que estava fazendo. Ela provavelmente tinha caras se jogando aos pés dela constantemente. Se eu continuasse tentando lamber a pele dela, vai pensar que é assustador. Eu nunca quis uma mulher tanto quanto eu a queria agora.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para ela enquanto recostou-se na cadeira com a cabeça jogada para trás na risada. O movimento do seu cruzar de pernas puxou os meus olhos para baixo. Deus essas pernas. Tudo com a pele nua. Ela era tão pequena que eu poderia facilmente levantá-la para que pudesse embrulhar as pernas em volta de mim e eu poderia empurrá-la contra a parede, empurrar a ponta de seu short para o lado e deslizar meu pau em sua quente, apertada...

"Isso é ruim considerando onde estamos, mas eu me sinto realmente sujo agora."

Será que Emmett simplesmente leu minha mente?

Olhei para Emmett e depois para o palco para ver o que ele estava olhando.

Eu imediatamente senti a necessidade de desviar o olhar.

"Aquelas meninas tem idade suficiente para estar aqui?" Emmett perguntou a Bella.

Isso só a fez rir ainda mais.

"Elas parecem que tem doze", eu concordei.

A música começou e eu senti como se estivesse na Disney Channel.

_"Eu saí do avião __no LAX, com um sonho e meu casaco."_

Bella enxugou as lágrimas do riso de seus olhos e se inclinou para frente para descansar os cotovelos sobre a mesa ao lado do meu.

Eu queria lamber seu ombro nu para ver o quão doce ela parecia.

"SANTAPORRADEBOLASMERDA!"

O grito de Emmett e à queda de sua garrafa de cerveja parou minha descida para os ombros de Bella bem a tempo de me impedir de me transformar em um lambedor de pele psicopata.

Nós dois olhamos para Emmett, que estava a apontando para cima no palco.

"Eu fodi totalmente essa garota!" Ele gritou para nós ao longo da música.

Eu gemia e balancei a cabeça.

"Hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei no horror. Eu juro que não havia deixado ele fora da minha vista por tempo suficiente para que ele tocasse a isca em alguma.

"Não, eu não me lembro exatamente quando, mas eu lembro totalmente de foder ela. Era como tentar colocar uma ostra em um caça-níqueis. Posso ter bebido um pouco demais naquela noite. Não foi minha melhor performance. Sua vagina também tinha a aparência de um peru defumado. Isso realmente não ajuda Emmett Jr."

"Emmett sério, chega de vomitar palavras," eu disse, enquanto tentava não olhar para a menina que tinha apontado. Eu realmente não queria ter a imagem de uma vagina defumada em minha mente a noite toda.

As crianças no palco estavam terminando a sua rotina de dança sincronizada. Elas estavam todos vestidos como garotas de escola putas, conseguiram algumas vaias durante a sua dança sensual. Se você pode chamar disso. Tenho certeza que eles não dançavam perto colo do cara. Se eles haviam dançado no colo dele, ele teria provavelmente arrebentado uma bola na frente de todos. Parecia que ele não tinha idade suficiente para estar aqui também. Duvido que ele sequer TOCOU em um seio, muito menos ver um.

"Uau, eu estou de repente me sentindo muito mais confiante agora", Bella disse perto do meu ouvido.

Falando em rebentar uma bola.

"Então Bella, quem é o sortudo que você vai moer tudo sobre ele?" Emmett perguntou animadamente.

Bella engoliu o restante de sua bebida e piscou para ele.

"Eu não tenho certeza ainda grandalhão. Você acha que está pronto para o desafio?" perguntou a ele.

Opa espere um minuto. Segure essa fodida merda. Isso ainda estava em discussão?

"Oh, eu acho que posso lidar com isso", Emmett brincou.

Eu estava indo passar por ridículo. Espere por isso.

Espere por isso.

Em 5, 4, 3, 2...

* * *

><p><strong>O Edward agora tem um troço hahaha' <strong>

**A dança esta quase chegando, e quem mandar o e-mail para a preview vai ver que uma nova pessoa vai aparecer no próximo capítulo rsrs**

**Será que chegamos aos 200 reviews antes do 6? Hum... tomara *-***

**Para receber a preview é só colocar o e-mail como no exemplo: **_eusoueu(underline)aquele(arroba)algumacoisa(ponto)com_** se não tiver underline não precisa colocar.**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	6. Naughty Girl

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Naughty GirlGarota Travessa  
><strong>

**EPDV**

"De que porra você está falando?"

"Ei lindo, você quer uma lap dance?"

Eu não conseguiria parar as palavras que voaram da minha boca, mesmo se eu quisesse. Felizmente, uma stripper caminhou até a mesa e perguntou se eu queria uma lap dance no momento exato que eu enfiei o pé na minha boca.

E com o olhar mortal que Bella estava dando a stripper, eu estou supondo que ela não me ouviu ser um fucktard*** **completo.

_***Fucktard:**__ mistura de "fodidamente" com retardado._

"WOOOOHOOOOOO LAP DANCES! Ei, eu tomarei uma dança!"

Foi a vez da stripper atirar punhais. E eles foram encaminhados na direção de Drunkmett*.

_*** Drunkmett:**_ _mistura de bêbado com Emmett._

"Eu me lembro de você", ela disse com irritação. "Você esteve aqui há algumas semanas. Você me chamou de seios de manteiga e depois vomitou no meu copo."

E com isso ela se virou e foi embora.

Bella e eu só olhávamos para Emmett.

"O quê?" Ele gritou.

"Eu estava com fome na hora. Seus peitos estavam todos cheios com graxa ou alguma merda e isso me fez pensar em estar na praia o que me fez pensar sobre as gaivotas que me fez pensar sobre a pipoca, que me fez pensar sobre a manteiga derretida. Não me diga que vocês não vêem a lógica nisso?" ele perguntou.

_"Nós vamos fazer uma pequena pausa no nosso concurso de lap dance para deixar algumas __de nossas meninas fazem as suas coisas regulares em cima do palco. O concurso será retomado em 30 minutos."_

O anúncio do DJ fez Emmett para divagar por alguns segundos e me lembrou de que Bella estava pensando em dar-lhe a lap dance.

Filho da puta. Isso não pode acontecer. Se eu tenho que vê-la quente, esfregando o corpo sexy todo no bêbado retardado que eu trouxe comigo esta noite, eu vou perder alguma merda.

"Ei canalhas, quem são vocês?"

A Amazona loira puxou uma cadeira para a nossa mesa e sentou-se entre Emmett e eu, olhando para frente e para trás entre nós e, em seguida, para Bella.

"Bella, você olha como se estivesse indo dar um tapa em uma vadia e esse cara aqui parece que ele quer socar alguém nas bolas", ela disse enquanto apontou para mim. "O que eu perdi?"

Bella piscou algumas vezes e, finalmente, se lembrou de falar.

"Rosalie, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou.

Graças a Deus ela conhecia essa mulher. Eu não vou mentir, ela me assustou um pouco.

E Emmett estava cheirando o cabelo dela.

Isso não vai acabar bem.

"Lembra quando você passou na minha casa para se trocar e eu disse-lhe para me mandar uma mensagem se estivesse tudo bem, se não eu estava chegando aqui para salvá-la?" ela perguntou enquanto sinalizou para uma garçonete e apontou para o que Bella estava bebendo e ergueu dois dedos.

"Oh merda, sinto muito Rose. Esqueci completamente disso," Bella explicou.

De repente, essa pessoa Rosalie virou-se para olhar para Emmett, que o fez pular para trás de surpresa e inclinou a cadeira para trás perigosamente sobre duas pernas.

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a frente de sua camisa e puxou-o de volta para ela, para que sua cadeira estivesse de novo em quatro pernas e ele estava a um centímetro de seu rosto.

"Pare de cheirar o meu cabelo ou eu vou enfiar meu salto na sua bunda".

Bella suspirou e levou meu olhar longe da vista hilariante de Emmett sendo colocado em seu lugar, outra vez.

"Gente, essa é minha amiga Rosalie. Rosalie esse é Edward e o farejador de cabelo ali é Emmett."

Eu assenti numa saudação.

"Case-se comigo", Emmett murmurou, do outro lado dela.

"Então por que todo mundo está tão tenso?" Rosalie perguntou, convenientemente ignorando o meu amigo estranho.

"Este é um clube de strip, pelo amor da merda," ela disse enquanto pegou a bebida que foi colocada na frente dela e bebeu em dois goles.

"Bella se inscreveu para fazer um concurso de lap dance. Nossa menininha está crescendo. Eu acho que ela está nervosa," Emmett disse, não tirando os olhos do perfil de Rosalie.

Rosalie colocou o copo sobre a mesa e zombou. "Bella, nervosa? Nunca. Ela só precisa de um disjuntor de pouca tensão", ela disse com um sorriso maligno em sua face destinada a Bella.

Bella olhou para mim e depois voltar para Rosalie.

"Uma quebra de tensão pode funcionar", ela respondeu com um olhar travesso no rosto.

Rosalie rapidamente se levantou e caminhou até o DJ, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Ela voltou para a mesa e ficou na frente de Bella com as mãos nos quadris.

"Phi Beta Sigma*****?" Rosalie perguntou.

_*** Phi Beta Sigma:**__ é uma fraternidade da Universidade Howard de Washington_

Bella sorriu para ela.

"Phi Beta Sigma", ela respondeu.

Tudo bem, isso todo Thelma & Louise***** ya-ya viajando com essas coisas de comunicação, estava ficando irritante. O que diabos elas estavam fazendo?

_*** Thelma & Louise:**__ é um filme norte-americano de 1991 concebido e escrito por Callie Khouri, co-produzido e dirigido por Ridley Scott, e estrelado por Geena Davis como Thelma, Susan Sarandon como Louise, e Harvey Keitel como um simpático detetive tentando resolver crimes que as duas mulheres cometem._

Bella sentou-se ereta em sua cadeira, colocou seus joelhos juntos e estendeu a mão para Rosalie.

A batida de "Naughty Girl" da Beyonce tocava pelo clube.

"_Eu estou me sentindo sexy, eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome, garoto__."_

Quando as letras começaram, Rosalie começou a balançar os quadris para a música e Bella, que ainda segurando a mão dela, estava fazendo o mesmo em sua cadeira.

A música continuou e Bella puxou Rosalie para mais perto de sua cadeira para que ela estivesse encaixada em seu colo.

Alguém me belisque.

"_Baby, no momento em que sinto sua energia, sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando"_

Rosalie continuou a movimentar o corpo ao som da música, soltando a mão de Bella para colocar as dela sobre os ombros nus de Bella. Rosalie estava presumidamente quente, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Bella.

"_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa"_

Ela continuou a balançar junto com Rosalie na música, mas ela tinha colocado as mãos nos quadris de Rosalie para ajudar a guiar seus movimentos.

"Realmente existe UM Papai Noel", Emmett sussurrou em meu ouvido animadamente.

"_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas"_

Bella empurrou os quadris Rosalie para baixo, para que seus núcleos estivessem agora se tocando enquanto elas balançavam os quadris juntos.

Santo foda do caralho.

"_Nós vamos terminar esta festa eu sei que você quer meu corpo"_

A mão de Bella deslizou até o quadril de Rosalie, segurando o do seu corpo, o polegar levemente sobre a dobra de baixo de seu peito, sem parar, até que colocou na parte de trás da cabeça dela. Ela trouxe boca de Rosalie mais para baixo até que seus lábios estavam quase se tocando enquanto elas continuavam a balançar de forma sedutora.

"_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa"_

Meu pé começou a bater nervosamente contra o chão e eu tenho certeza que lambia os meus lábios como algum pervertido assustador.

"Eu quero ser o creme em um sanduíche vagina", Emmett murmurou.

Pelo menos eu não estava sozinho em minha perversidade.

"_Eu não sei o que está __acontecendo comigo_

_O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito louca, querido"_

Meus olhos estavam grudados nos de Bella, e seus olhos estavam grudados em Rosalie, seus corpos apertados um contra o outro enquanto elas continuaram a se mover junto com a música.

Rosalie deslizou uma das mãos no ombro de Bella, pelo lado do pescoço e suavemente em seu rosto. Levando o seu dedo indicador, correu-o suavemente entre o lábio inferior de Bella. Os lábios de Bella se separaram e sua língua, disparou para lamber a ponta do dedo de Rosalie e depois sugá-lo em sua boca.

Emmett e eu gememos em uníssono.

A canção terminou repentinamente e eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo nos meus ouvidos e sinto meu pau se contraindo como se estivesse tendo convulsões.

Seja forte amiguinho, seja forte.

Rosalie bateu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Bella, se levantou e balançou a perna sobre o colo de Bella.

Bella se levantou ao lado dela, ajeitou o top e os shorts e Rosalie bateu na sua bunda.

"Mamãe", Emmett era incoerente neste momento.

Trinta segundos mais disso e ele estaria enrolado debaixo da mesa em posição fetal, chupando o polegar.

As meninas se viraram para olhar para nós e sorriram.

Bella foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Bem, a minha tensão está definitivamente fora. Como vocês estão?"

**BPDV**

Nós deixamos os homens sentados à mesa com a boca aberta e a língua de fora para ir ao banheiro para ter algum tempo de menina.

Assim que a porta do banheiro fechou atrás de nós e Rosalie verificada em todos as cabines para se certificar de que estavam vazios, ela me encurralou.

"Ok derrame, isso vadia. Qual é o negócio com esse cara, o Edward lá fora, olhando para você como se você fosse alguma coisa para comer?"

Eu ri disso. "Rose, eu venho tentando a noite toda conseguir algum tipo de fora dele quando eu acho que ele vai finalmente desistir e me beijar ou puxar para uma sala – nada. Ele é imune ao charme Bella." Eu disse brincando.

Coloquei uma expressão feliz assim Rosalie não saberia o quanto isso estava me incomodando. Eu nunca tinha tido esse tipo de reação com um homem antes. Seria demais pedir para ele me querer tanto e não ter medo de mostrar isso?

"Awwww B – você vai dar a ele seu V-card esta noite?" Rosalie brincou.

"Cale-se vadia. Isso é o bastante com as piadas de virgem".

Rosalie pôs as mãos nos quadris e olhou pra baixo.

"B", que você manteve a vagina trancada por tanto tempo que eu garanto que seu hímen fundiu-se novamente. E não tente fingir como as reações desse cara não estão incomodando, ou que não é grande coisa. Sou eu, lembra? Eu estava lá quando Jacob fez você se sentir como uma merda e de alguma maneira você acreditar que não consegue fazer um cara derreter. Eu estava do outro lado do telefone a noite quando você me ligou depois de tentou dar sua chupada e ele rejeitou você.

Eu estava lá em todos aqueles jantares familiares chatos onde nada que você fez foi bom o suficiente para os seus pais pau-no-cu. Eu sei quando algo está errado com você. Você não concorda com o Phi Beta Sigma, a menos que não esteja se sentindo como sendo um bom pedaço de bunda que é."

O bom e velho truque Sigma Phi Beta. Ela havia sido feito mais do que um punhado de vezes e sempre atingiu a sua marca. Originou-se quando fomos a nossa primeira festa da fraternidade no ano de calouro e foi-me dito por alguns Veterano idiota que eu tinha que ser boa para fazer qualquer coisa sexy o suficiente para deixar todos os homens na sala babando.

Assim, que Rosalie e eu executamos a nossa primeira dança de menina-com-menina.

E pode ter tido efeito.

Tivemos um convite permanente de todos os caras da fraternidade no campus pelos próximos quatro anos.

"Seja honesta comigo B, esse cara esta debaixo da sua pele, não está?" Rosalie perguntou trazer minha mente de volta ao presente.

Deixei escapar um enorme suspiro.

"Oh foda a minha bunda. Você realmente gosta dele."

Revirei os olhos para ela. "Sim, Rose, eu gosto dele. E tem como não gostar? Ele é lindo, inteligente, engraçado, quando ele me toca eu quero sentar na minha bunda e uivar para a lua. Tudo o que posso fazer é olhar para a sua boca e pensar em lamber os seus lábios e sugar sua língua. Um minuto eu acho que ele está se sentindo da mesma maneira e no minuto seguinte ele se afasta e esfria. Ele é maluco. E isso está me deixando louca", eu divaguei.

"Bella, nos cinco minutos que passei com esse cara, eu posso dizer que ele está como você. Acredite em mim. Mesmo com Forest Gump cheirando meu cabelo eu poderia ver. E o que há com esse cara, afinal? Ele é especial ou simplesmente bêbado? Ele é apenas quente o suficiente para que eu possa ter piedade dele e lhe dar um boquete mais tarde. É o tipo de sacanagem, mas que inferno. Então eu faço."

Emmett e Rosalie só poderiam ser almas gêmeas.

Eu ainda estava tendo um tempo difícil para me convencer de que Edward estava tão na minha como Rosalie disse. Eu acho que só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Retoquei a minha maquiagem, dei a minha vagina uma conversa de vitalidade e preparei-me para dar a melhor lap dance de todas.

Caminhamos de volta para a mesa assim que o DJ fez o anúncio de que era a minha vez e eu deveria trazer meu parceiro até o palco. Decisões, decisões...

Rosalie sentou-se e eu estendi a minha mão.

"Está na hora."

* * *

><p><strong>wow... Próximo capítulo é a lap dance... e bem vocês sabem o que fazer para ter uma preview, porque não sei quando virá o próximo.<strong>

**Mande o email como no exemplo: _eueu(underline)blabla(arroba)sou(ponto)com_ se tem duvidas de como deve ficar o email, veja as reviews dos outros capítulos. Ainda tem gnte mandando errado e o fanfiction está sumindo com o endereço.**

**Beijos e até.**

**xx**


	7. Closer

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – CloserMais Próximo**

**EPDV**

Eu estava em transe completo e não conseguia parar de pensar no que eu tinha acabado de presenciar. A única coisa que faria dessa noite melhor seria se as garotas estivessem no banheiro fazendo algo agora mesmo.

Ou se Bella voltasse e desistisse do concurso, fossemos encontrar um canto tranqüilo e fodessemos os nosso cérebros.

Hey, um cara pode sonhar.

Com toda a honestidade, eu possivelmente socaria um garoto se Bella decidisse dar ao Emmett a lap dance. Por outro lado, eu não estou tão certo de que eu seria capaz de lidar com uma dança dessa sem a minha cabeça explodir. Ambas.

Eu cortaria meu braço para tê-la escanchada em meu colo e fazendo as coisas para mim que eu tinha sonhado a noite toda. Como na merda eu vou ser capaz de me manter frio no palco e não jogá-la no chão na frente de todos e foder com ela? Eu não acho que tenho força de vontade para isso. Eu realmente queria essa garota. E isso ia muito além do físico neste momento. Quando eu olhava para ela era difícil respirar. Ela era bonita e sexy e inteligente. Tudo o que eu sempre quis. Isso iria fodidamente assustá-la se conhecesse a força da minha atração.

Segurar isso e vê-la dançar para o meu amigo só poderia ser mais fácil do que tentar controlar a besta nas minhas calças. Eu não queria esta merda com ela. Eu não queria que ela achasse que isso era apenas uma vez. Eu queria vê-la novamente depois de hoje à noite, eu queria mais dela. Eu queria tudo.

Como fodidamente louco era a forma que eu a conheci? E não menos do que em um clube de strip?

Olhei para o relógio pela terceira vez. As meninas estavam no banheiro a uma eternidade. E Emmett não parava de rir.

"Que porra é tão engraçado?"

"Às vezes, meus dedos fazem cócegas uns nos outros", ele respondeu.

As meninas voltaram para a mesa quando eu movi a sua garrafa de cerveja muito fora do seu alcance. Emmett estava oficialmente sem bebidas.

Rosalie tomou seu lugar entre Emmett e eu, e Bella ficou na frente da mesa assim que o DJ fez o anúncio de que era a vez dela subir no palco.

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu estava com medo que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Ela iria pegar Emmett e eu teria que suportar isso através da dança e tentar não bater a merda viva fora dele quando a tocasse.

Ou ela iria me pegar e eu teria que suportar isso através da dança e tentar não bater a minha carne contra suas partes femininas na frente de toda a multidão.

Ela olhou para Emmett e eu quase pulei e gritei como um maricas.

Então ela virou-se e estendeu a mão para mim e disse com uma voz sensual "Está na hora."

Bem foda-me. A merda se tornou real.

**BPDV**

Edward agarrou a mão que ofereci e uma faísca de calor correu através de mim.

Ele ficou de pé e nós apenas ficamos olhando um para o outro. Foda-se o concurso, eu só quero levá-lo para um canto escuro e montá-lo como um pônei.

"VAMOS BELLA! MOSTRE PARA ESSAS VADIAS COMO É FEITO!"

Pela primeira vez esta noite, não era Emmett bêbado gritando da mesa.

Desta vez, era culpa de Rosalie.

Eu quebrei o meu olhar de Edward e olhei ao meu redor para dar o olhar de morte para quem interrompeu meu devaneio.

Eu nunca iria ganhar um jogo sendo vista por aquela garota. Rosalie deu-me o dedo e depois apontou para o palco.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele ainda estava lá olhando para mim.

Levantei-me na ponta dos pés e coloquei minha boca em seu ouvido para que ele fosse capaz de me ouvir sobre a música.

"Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Posso escolher outra pessoa", disse a ele.

Mesmo que eu jamais iria querer dar a mais ninguém neste lugar uma lap dance. Mesmo que eu tivesse dado um pensamento fugaz para Emmett só para ver se isso deixaria Edward com ciúmes, eu nunca poderia ter ido até o fim. Edward era o único que eu queria fazer isso. Mordi o lábio e esperei pela sua resposta.

**EPDV**

_"Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Posso escolher outra pessoa."_

Suas palavras fizeram cócegas na pele sensível da minha orelha e me deu arrepios.

Ela se afastou e ficou mordendo o lábio esperando pela minha resposta e eu tive que me forçar a olhar para longe de sua boca.

Eu posso fazer isso. Sem entrar em suas calças ou transar com ela em público.

Ela parou de morder o lábio inferior e lambeu o superior.

**A primeira World Series foi em 1903, entre Boston e Pittsburgh**

Estatísticas de beisebol. Pense em estatísticas de beisebol.

Puxei-a para perto de mim e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

"Estou nesse jogo com você."

**BPDV**

Jesus. Eu poderia me derreter mais com as coisas que ele faz para mim?

Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e isso me fez querer montar nele.

O DJ fez um outro anúncio de que era a minha vez então eu dei-lhe um sorriso, virei e puxei-o até o palco comigo.

Logo que chegamos lá em cima, Edward ficou na frente da cadeira e fiquei olhando para ele.

O DJ percorreu a lista de regras rapidamente enquanto estávamos lá e nós não conseguimos tirar os olhos um do outro. Eu poderia tocá-lo em tudo o que eu queria e poderia muito bem molestá-lo no palco, mas ele não podia me tocar com as mãos.

A música começou logo quando o DJ acabou de falar e os tambores do início de "Closer" imediatamente me fizeram movimentar os quadris e me transformaram em algo feroz.

Essa música poderia fazer uma freira querer alguma foda.

Também empurrou a minha confiança através do telhado. Coloquei minhas duas mãos no peito de Edward e empurrei-o para baixo na cadeira.

Eu continuei movendo os quadris ao ritmo da música e o resto do meu corpo seguiu. Essa música me deu força e me fez querer fazer todo tipo de coisas sujas para o homem sentado em frente de mim.

Eu dancei em meu caminho entre suas pernas e corri ambas as mãos pelos seus cabelos e segurei a parte de trás da sua cabeça, enquanto continuava a me mover perto o suficiente de modo que minhas pernas nuas estavam agora esfregando contra o jeans na sua virilha.

Eu podia sentir como ele estava contra a minha coxa e isso só empurrou-me mais.

**EPDV**

Quando "Closer" começou a tocar eu queria ficar de joelhos e adorá-la.

Assim que ela me empurrou para baixo na cadeira estava imediatamente duro o suficiente para cortar um granito.

Jesus ela podia se mover. E agora ela estava entre as minhas pernas se movendo contra o meu pau duro e tinha os dedos em volta do meu cabelo.

"_Você me deixa te violar"_

A canção começou e tomou tudo de mim para manter as minhas mãos segurando os lados da cadeira.

"_Você me deixa te profanar"_

Ela soltou os meus cabelos e passou as mãos pelos meus ombros e desceu pelo meu peito, movendo o corpo para baixo entre as minhas pernas para a dureza que tentava fugir da minha calça jeans deslizando contra a parte superior da sua coxa, quadril e barriga. Suas mãos continuaram fazendo a sua descida e ela correu as palmas em meu abdômen e para baixo ao longo do interior de minhas coxas, seus polegares eram como fantasmas sobre meu pau e fazendo-me apertar a cadeira com tanta força que pensei que iria quebrar.

**Hank Aaron detém o recorde de RBI em 2.297**

Ela estava quase ajoelhada entre minhas pernas, olhando nos meus olhos e balançando a metade superior do seu corpo para que se esfregasse contra mim exatamente onde eu estava doendo com necessidade dela.

"_Você me deixa te penetrar"_

**BPDV**

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Eu estava praticamente de joelhos entre as suas pernas e podia sentir a sua dureza contra o meu estômago. A multidão não existia mais neste momento.

Eu lentamente me afastei para cima, balançando com a batida e empurrando minhas mãos para trás, até as suas coxas, certificando de passar plenamente sobre a sua dureza em meu caminho.

Oh meu Deus. Era como correr minhas mãos sobre sua rocha de tão duro. Este era definitivamente um bom sinal.

Eu podia vê-lo apertando o queixo e eu sorri lambendo meu lábio inferior só para deixá-lo louco.

Uma vez que eu estava de volta a pé entre as suas pernas, nunca parando de girar os meus quadris a cada batida que Trent Reznor lançava, eu me virei entre as suas pernas de modo que minhas costas estavam contra ele e fiz outro mergulho para o seu corpo, desta vez empurrando a minha bunda direto em sua dureza e segurando suas coxas para manter meu equilíbrio.

Eu esfreguei minha bunda contra ele, triturando para frente e para trás, mantendo no tempo com a música.

Liderando-o da minha bunda, eu fiz o meu caminho de volta e, lentamente, virei para enfrentá-lo.

Minha vagina estava gritando com a necessidade de estar contra ele.

Eu empurrei um dos meus joelhos entre as suas pernas até que estava de encontro à protuberância em sua calça jeans e descansei na borda da cadeira.

Continuei circulando os meus quadris e correndo as palmas das mãos sobre eles, até meus lados e sobre os meus seios, lambendo os meus lábios mais uma vez, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam pelo meu cabelo, e segurei meus braços sobre minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo que continuava a me mover sedutoramente para a música.

**EPDV**

"_Eu quero te foder como um animal"_

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Sua bunda ia ser a minha morte. Havia alguma coisa melhor do que ter sua bunda esfregando contra meu pau? Não. A resposta era não. Foda-se, não!

** 1918 World Series - o Cardinals venceu o Yankees **

Ela virou para me encarar e eu estava cerrando os dentes com tanta força que tenho certeza que alguns deles iriam quebrar.

Quando ela sentou no seu joelho entre minhas pernas e voltou a estar em contato com meu pau, eu acho que gemi. Ainda bem que a música estava alta.

"_Ajude-me a derrubar minha razão, ajude-me é o seu sexo que eu posso cheirar"_

Ela deslizou as mãos até seu corpo e quando se moveram sobre seus seios meu pau pulou na minha calça e eu tenho certeza que ela sentiu-o contra o joelho.

Quando ela estava lá com os braços sobre a cabeça, seu corpo se moveu como um líquido na minha frente, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era tê-la sentada em mim e dar a dor nas minhas calças um pouco de alívio.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela era a coisa mais sexy do caralho neste mundo e ela estava dançando para mim.

Ela trouxe os braços para baixo e se inclinou sobre mim para pôr as mãos nas costas da minha cadeira, trazendo sua boca tão perto da minha, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era levantar o meu queixo e eu podia sentir os lábios dela.

A metade inferior de seu corpo ainda estava se movendo entre as minhas pernas e seus lindos olhos castanhos perfuravam os meus enquanto ela falava a próxima linha da música contra a minha boca.

"_Eu quero te foder como um animal"_

**BPDV**

Não pude deixar de cantar esta canção. Eu queria foder com ele como um animal e senti como se estivesse indo para entrar em combustão espontânea, se eu não conseguisse algum alívio. Eu precisava de suas mãos em mim. Eu precisava sentir-lhe entre as minhas pernas. Chega desta merda de provocação.

Eu podia ouvir a multidão aplaudindo e gritando, assobios altos estavam vindo de algum lugar, mas eu não me importava com nada, exceto com esse homem.

Com minhas mãos ainda apoiadas na parte de trás de sua cadeira e minha boca perigosamente perto da sua, eu balancei uma perna por cima da dele e continuei a circular, meus quadris para baixo até que o meu núcleo era deslizando contra sua coxa coberta pela jeans. Bom, muito bom.

Mas não é suficiente.

A tensão continuou a crescer e eu precisava mais dele.

O couro do meu short deslizava facilmente em sua coxa enquanto eu me esfregava com mais força contra sua perna.

Mais.

Eu me empurrei para cima fora de sua perna e tentei não choramingar com a perda de contato.

Enquanto eu estava sentando uma perna, isso colocou meu seio direito perto dos seus lábios entreabertos. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente na minha camisa, mesmo contra os meus seios. Ele permaneceu completamente imóvel enquanto eu balançava a metade superior do meu corpo para que sua boca lentamente pastasse para frente e para trás sobre os meus mamilos endurecidos.

Eu ia explodir em dois segundos. Eu precisava de um toque agora pelo amor do fodido Deus.

**EPDV**

Precisava tocá-la. Santa merda eu queria agarrar seus quadris e empurrá-la mais forte para a minha perna. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu núcleo através do meu jeans e estava me deixando louco.

"_Eu quero te sentir por dentro"_

Ela se levantou e eu quase chorei com a perda de seu calor contra minha perna, mas a posição agora colocou seu seio direito contra a minha boca. Ela começou a se mover novamente e o mamilo endurecido roçou meus lábios. Eu sofria com a necessidade de puxá-la de cima para baixo, expondo o seu peito nu na minha boca para que eu pudesse agarrar meus lábios em torno do mamilo doce e puxá-lo em minha boca, sacudindo-o com minha língua.

**Ty Cobb tem média melhor do mundo de rebatidas em 0,367 segundos**

Eu tinha dois segundos antes de quebrar a cadeira.

Suas mãos se moviam por trás da cadeira, e voltou a prendê-los no meu cabelo.

"_Toda minha existência é falha"_

Ela virou a outra perna por cima de mim, para que finalmente ficasse escachada em mim, o seu centro prolongando acima de onde eu precisava dela.

PORRA! Eu queria colocar minhas mãos em sua bunda e ela apenas bateria em cima do meu pau.

Ela estava segurando meu cabelo fortemente e ainda assim não era suficiente. Ela poderia puxá-lo pela raiz, se quisesse.

Ela circulou lentamente os quadris para baixo até que eu podia sentir seu calor contra meu pau.

"_Você me faz ficar mais perto de Deus"_

**BPDV**

Eu queria arrastar isso por mais tempo, mas era praticamente impossível.

Assim que eu estava completamente sentada em seu colo, eu pensei que com certeza ele ia agarrar minha cintura e me puxar para baixo em cima dele. Ele tinha um olhar tão feroz de concentração em seu rosto quase parecia que ele estava tentando fazer uma divisão longa. Ou recitando fatos de beisebol.

Será que ele realmente não quer perder o concurso? Foda-se o concurso. Eu não dou à mínima sobre isso. Eu só queria que ele quisesse isso.

Agarrei para seu cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça e, lentamente, afundei-me para baixo em cima dele.

Assim que o meu centro estava junto com seu cumprimento duro forçando em seu jeans deixei escapar um gemido. Foda-se.

A batida da música era tão forte nos alto-falantes ao nosso lado no palco que eu podia sentir as vibrações que viajam até as minhas pernas e batiam entre eles, fazendo tudo o que eu estava sentindo ampliar mil vezes.

Era como se Edward fosse o meu vibrador pessoal. Senhor Jack Rabbit nunca será capaz de me ajudar mais.

Sentei-me completamente imóvel sobre sua ereção e apenas gostando de sentir o pulsar entre as minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro longo e sólido dele. Eu também podia sentir um orgasmo construindo só de sentir ele assim. Eu sabia que se me movesse, não ia demorar muito antes de eu chegar. E eu não poderia trazer-me a atenção de que estava em um palco na frente de uma centena de pessoas.

**EPDV**

Eu estava quase vindo. Se ela se movesse eu ia atirar uma carga em meu jeans, como se eu tivesse 15 anos e tinha um sonho molhado.

Bella montando meu pau era definitivamente o melhor sonho molhado na história do mundo.

Mesmo se eu estava completamente vestido quando aconteceu.

Ela soltou as mãos do meu cabelo e deslizou para o lado de baixo de meus braços contra os topo dos meus ombros até o peito dela estar pressionado contra o meu. Mesmo com pouco movimento, fez o meu pau duro se contorcer em resposta.

Foda-se. Isso era uma tortura. Eu precisava dos meus braços em torno dela. Eu nem sequer estava me importando com o concurso. Eu poderia me importar menos, se eu perdesse e ela tivesse que levantar e tirar a roupa na frente de todos.

Eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso com ela. Se eu desistisse e lhe tocasse enquanto ela estava fazendo isso para mim eu não seria capaz de parar. Gostaria de me transformar em um homem das cavernas e arrastá-la para fora daqui e acabar com qualquer chance de um futuro que possamos ter. Só mais um pouco. Eu poderia fazer isso um pouco mais.

Com seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, ela começou a mover lentamente os quadris dela novamente para a música, deslizando-se para cima e para baixo no meu pau longo, lento, duros golpes.

** A ERA de média de rebatidas do New York Yankees em 1992 foi de 0,327 segundos**

Ela continuou a mover seu núcleo contra mim e eu senti minhas bolas apertando em antecipação do orgasmo que estava construindo.

"_Eu bebo o mel dentro da sua colméia"_

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e antes que eu pudesse tentar ganhar o controle, ela mordeu suavemente a minha orelha e, em seguida, varreu a língua ao longo da borda da mesma.

Meus quadris pressionaram contra ela involuntariamente e o orgasmo que tinha estado oscilando na borda estava deixando saindo pela porta e correndo para a frente.

Ela moveu-se com mais força contra mim e estava movendo os quadris mais rápido agora, montando-me bem na linha de chegada.

Eu não conseguia pará-la se quisesse. Sua respiração estava mais rápida agora direitamente contra o meu ouvido e eu juro que a ouvi gemer e murmurar um fraco "porra".

O pensamento de que ela poderia estar vindo junto comigo, e ao mesmo tempo que ela chupou minha orelha na sua boca quente e úmida, empurrou-me sobre a borda.

Eu fechei meus olhos, agarrei a cadeira para que tudo valesse a pena e fui tão duro contra ela que eu pensei que vi estrelas.

**BPDV**

Quando eu lambia a borda da sua orelha e ele impulsionou seus quadris em mim, eu passei meus braços apertados em volta dos seus ombros e empurrei-me para baixo ainda mais contra a sua dureza.

Oh Deus, eu precisava que ele me tocasse, mostrar algum sinal de que não se tratava apenas de um lado.

Eu podia sentir o formigamento na barriga movendo sua maneira para baixo entre as minhas pernas e eu sabia que estava perto de perder o controle.

Meu orgasmo era iminente, ele estava ali e eu não podia fazer nada para detê-lo, mesmo que eu quisesse.

Meus quadris começaram a empurrar mais rápido, deslizando para mim e para baixo em seu pênis duro. Meu coração estava prestes a explodir no meu peito e minha respiração estava vindo em curtas rajadas contra o seu ouvido.

Em um dos eixos que desci contra ele, senti a ponta dura do seu pau diretamente contra o meu clitóris e meu orgasmo saiu em uma explosão enorme.

Eu engoli um grito, mas não conseguiu parar o palavrão que saiu da minha boca em resmungo. Chupei o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca e caminhei o resto do meu orgasmo feliz contra ele.

Senti-o estremecer debaixo de mim assim que música terminou. Muito provavelmente suas pernas estavam cansadas de segurar o meu peso.

Eu só tive o melhor orgasmo de minha vida inteira, completamente vestida e em frente a uma sala cheia de estranhos.

Enquanto eu me sentei lá no colo dele, meu rosto enterrado no lado do seu pescoço, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em quão miserável isso me fez.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas pinicando o fundo dos meus olhos. Eu tinha que sair daqui.

Veio o mais difícil em toda a minha vida só de estar perto dele e senti-lo contra mim.

E ele ficou sentado.

Tudo o que eu queria era uma reação. Tudo que eu precisava era que ele me tocasse. Que _precisasse_ me tocar.

Isso era Jacob mais uma vez.

E isso fez meu coração doer.

A multidão estava em pé, gritando e batendo palmas. Eu me empurrei para fora de Edward, virando e rapidamente fazendo o meu caminho para fora do palco antes que as lágrimas pudessem cair.

Empurrei-me através da multidão de pessoas e ignorado enquanto eles me davam um tapinha nas costas e elogiava minhas habilidades.

Eu precisava sair daqui e ficar sozinha com a minha humilhação.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinto um calor... e vocês? Bem a Bella deu aloka no final O.o tipo doida como que deixa o Edward assim se achando rejeitada pqp D=<strong>

**Quer preview? Mande um e-mai. Para mandar e-mail substituia os simbolos escritos entre parenteses (underline) (ponto) (arroba) **

**Beijos e até.**

**xx**


	8. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Big Girls Don't CryGarotas Crescidas Não Choram**

**EPDV**

Olá, meu nome é Edward e eu tenho 15 anos.

Acabei de explodir uma carga na minha calça?

Bella estava enrolada em volta de mim e o movimento de seus quadris, empurraram a umidade da minha cueca boxer na minha pele.

Yep, eu só vim aqui como um adolescente na minha calça.

O rugido da multidão deve ter me feito sentir como um idiota que isso tivesse acontecido em um palco na frente de tantas pessoas, mas a sensação de Bella ao meu redor me fez não me importar.

Eu liberei o aperto da morte que eu tinha na cadeira e movi meus braços para enrolar em torno dela, quando ela de repente se levantou do meu colo, virou-se e correu para fora do palco.

Eu a vi empurrar em seu caminho através da multidão, nem mesmo prestando atenção nas pessoas tentando falar com ela.

Levantei-me lentamente, tentando não curvar com a sensação desagradável na minha calça e comecei a descer para fora do palco para ir atrás dela.

O DJ agarrou meu braço e me fez parar no meio do passo.

_"Parabéns cara! Eu não sei como você fez isso! Essa foi à lap dance mais__ quente que já vimos aqui na Tiffany's!"_

Eu nem estava prestando atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, eu só precisava chegar à Bella.

Eu puxei meu braço de seu agarre e ignorei tudo aquilo que ele estava dizendo sobre o concurso estúpido. Comecei a descer a escada do palco e fui parado por uma bando de pessoas.

Tentei olhar sobre suas cabeças para ver se eu poderia pegar um vislumbre de Bella. Olhei para a mesa onde estava sentado, pensando que ela voltou para Rosalie e Emmett.

Eu fiquei frio ao ver Emmett, mas Rosalie não. E nem Bella. Onde diabos elas foram?

Ignorando todos os tapinhas nas costas e perguntas como "Como diabos você fez isso, mano?" vindo da multidão, eu finalmente fui capaz de empurrar o meu caminho através de todos e ir de volta à mesa.

"Onde está Bella?"

"Puta merda cara, isso foi fodidamente quente!"

"Emmett, foco. Onde. Está. Bella?

"Eu não sei cara. Ela saiu correndo passado pela mesa e Rosalie a seguiu. Acho que foi para fora."

Eu nem sequer respondi a ele, eu me virei e corri para a porta. Eu precisava chegar até ela antes que fosse embora. Que diabos estava errado? Por que ela saiu tão rápido?

Rasguei pela porta e saiu para o estacionamento e corri batendo em alguém.

**BPDV**

Eu senti como se estivesse indo vomitar enquanto fiz o meu caminho através da multidão.

Passei pela mesa onde Emmett e Rosalie estavam e nem sequer parei. Eu apenas me mantive indo reto.

Eu podia ouvir Rosalie gritando meu nome, mas eu não vire. Eu precisava sair daqui.

Eu podia ouvir o DJ parabenizando Edward e isso só me fez querer bater em alguma coisa.

Sim, amigo bom trabalho. Parabéns.

Eu finalmente cheguei à porta e a bati aberta, andando o mais rápido que pude para meu carro.

Eu parei em seco no meio do estacionamento.

Porra. Eu não tenho minha bolsa. E isso significa que eu não tenho as minhas chaves. Filho da puta.

"Bella!"

Virei para o som de Rosalie chamando meu nome, e a vi segurando minha bolsa na mão, enquanto ela fez seu caminho em frente ao estacionamento para mim.

Graças a Deus. Não havia como eu voltar para esse clube. Eu queria apenas caminhado para casa.

"Eu te amo Rosalie. Eu já te disse ultimamente o quanto eu te amo?" Eu disse sinceramente quando ela chegou até mim e entregou-me a bolsa.

Abri e peguei as chaves e apertei o botão para destravar minha porta.

Então eu peguei meu celular para enviar uma mensagem de texto rápido para Jasper já que eu não tinha ouvido falar dele a noite toda.

Eu só estou verificando se minha bagunça favorita ainda está vivo. Eu não preciso de palavras, apenas uma resposta de qualquer espécie.

"Bella, onde você está indo? Isso foi como, fodidamente quente minha amiga. Você precisa voltar lá para um bis."

Deixei escapar uma risada alta e sarcástica.

"Sim, eu vou voltar lá para mais uma rodada de humilhação. Não, obrigada."

Meu celular apitou com uma resposta de Jasper:

_Fjdkwoeiuvnaskdcnwe4923jk_

Eu balancei minha cabeça para o meu irmão idiota e digitei uma resposta rápida:

_Não morra antes de seu casamento. Alice vai te matar._

Eu me virei e abri a porta, assim que Rosalie agarrou meu braço.

"B, vamos lá. Não vá. Por que você está tão chateada?"

"Você está brincando comigo Rose? Você realmente precisa perguntar isso?"

Rosalie realmente parecia embaraçada, que era um grande feito para ela.

"Ele não é Jacob."

"Eu sei Rose. Acredite, eu sei disso. Jacob teria me colocado no meu lugar, mesmo antes de contemplar a dança de colo."

"Se você pudesse ver de onde estávamos, você não estaria agindo assim. Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir quando você estava moendo sobre ele."

"E, no entanto, ele permaneceu no controle. Deus, que fodida maldição do inferno Rose! É demais pedir que só um cara me queira? Que um cara que eu realmente gosto, perca o controle comigo? Estou pedindo muito? Talvez eu tenha apenas fodido completamente com Jacob. Talvez eu esteja apenas não pretendendo ter algo parecido com isso", eu disse em um soluço.

Merda. Agora eu estava chorando. Eu realmente precisava sair daqui.

"Merda. Me desculpe B. O que você quer que eu faça? Você quer que eu volte lá e corte as bolas dele?"

Soltei uma gargalhada e passei a mão afastando a lágrima que tinha me traído e escapado do meu olho.

"Obrigada pela oferta Rose, mas eu acho que só preciso sair daqui. Volte para dentro e se divirta com Emmett," eu disse a ela e me inclinou para lhe dar um abraço rápido.

Ela me abraçou de volta, então se afastou e deu-me um sorriso.

"Eu acho que pode ser. Essa lambida pode ser uma pequena janela crescendo em mim."

Com a promessa de ligar pela manhã, eu entrei no meu carro e me afastei. Agora que eu estava sozinha no meu carro, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

Merda.

Liguei o rádio alto, esperando por algum Godsmack ou algo assim.

Em vez disso, começou a tocar Fergie "Big Girls Don't Cry".

Perfeito. Chute-me enquanto eu estou para baixo.

Parei em um sinal vermelho e inclinei a cabeça contra o encosto do banco.

Eu realmente gostava dele. Esse cara que eu tinha acabado de conhecer em um clube de strip. Um clube de strip porra! Ele me fez sentir sexy e me fez rir e me fez querer perder o controle e esquecer completamente do mundo ao meu redor. Ele simplesmente não poderia me dar uma coisa que eu queria, a única coisa que eu precisava.

Ele não podia sentir a mesma coisa em troca.

Pelo menos eu nunca teria que vê-lo novamente. Eu não sei se isso era melhor ou pior.

**RPDV**

Porra idiota.

Esse maldito ia pegar um pedaço da minha sanidade, logo que voltei naquele clube. Ninguém faz a minha Bella chorar.

Mal o fiz de volta na calçada em frente ao clube, quando a porta foi repentinamente escancarada e algum idiota bateu em mim, derrubando ambos no chão.

Aterrissamos em uma pilha no chão, rapidamente desembaraçando um do outro e nos esforçando para voltar a ficar em pé.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Que porra é essa..."

Seu pedido de desculpas e minha bronca foram cortadas logo que nos olhamos.

"Bem, se não é o babaca fodido", eu cuspi com as minhas mãos em meus quadris.

Ele estava examinando o estacionamento e nem mesmo olhando para mim.

"Eu disse que sinto muito Rosalie. Onde está Bella?" ele perguntou em pânico.

"Ela foi embora babaca fodido".

Ele olhou para mim, exasperado. "Por que você continua me chamando de babaca fodido?"

"Se ele anda como um babaca fodido, e fala como um babaca fodido..."

"Tudo bem, sério. Que merda Rosalie?"

Ele ainda estava varrendo o estacionamento procurando por Bella.

"Será que eu gaguejei? Ela não está aqui. Ela foi embora. Você a fez chorar, assim que ela foi embora", eu disse enquanto passou por ele para voltar para o clube.

"Espere, O quê? O que quer dizer que eu fiz ela chorar?"

Eu tenho que dar para o cara, ele realmente parecia triste e como se estivesse prestes a chorar também. Eu meio que me senti mal por ele. É por isso que eu não vim a público e o chamei de vagina gigante.

Suspirei e tive pena dele.

"Olha Edward, é assim. Você tinha um pedaço de bunda quente moendo por cima de você hoje à noite e não fez nada sobre isso. Isso pode ser uma espécie de picada, em um ego pequeno. Você me entende?"

Isso era tudo que eu estava lhe dando. Eu não ia dar mais de segredos de Bella. Se ele queria ser suficiente, ele faria algo a respeito.

Deixei-o em pé lá fora, no estacionamento e fiz meu caminho de volta para o clube.

Eu tinha um quente homem macaco para molestar.

**EPDV**

"_Você a fez chorar, assim que ela foi embora."_

Eu ainda estava do lado de fora do clube, depois que Rosalie saiu. Corri minhas mãos em meus cabelos em frustração.

Como no inferno eu tinha fodido isto tão mal? Eu tinha trabalhado duro durante toda a noite para evitar fazer isso. Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, jogando-o fresco e não sendo frenético com o quanto eu queria.

Porra. Eu sou um idiota.

Minha consciência, obviamente sugou a merda e não poderia ser permitido fazer qualquer decisão mais importante para mim.

Neste ponto, Rosalie era à única conexão que eu tinha com Bella. Eu ia ter que bajular muito para obter qualquer informação fora dela. Ela parecia ter gostado de Emmett por alguma estranha razão talvez por isso poderia me ajudar.

Voltei para o clube com o rabo entre as pernas.

As pessoas ainda estavam me parando e me dando tapinhas nas costas para o meu grande controle idiota durante a lap dance. E todos queriam saber onde minha parceira quente de dança foi.

Porra. Eu mencionei que sou idiota?

Quinze minutos sem ela e que já sentia sua falta.

Eu não queria nada mais do que para rebobinar esta noite inteira e fazer as coisas de forma diferente.

Eu não teria hesitado para ver se seus lábios eram tão suaves e doces enquanto pensei como eles eram na pela primeira vez ela ficou entre as minhas pernas e se inclinou para mim quando nós estávamos falando sobre a lap dance.

Gostaria de voltar e colocar aquele beijo em seu ombro nu para que eu pudesse sentir sua pele, pegado a mão dela quando ela o colocou na minha coxa e trazê-lo até meus lábios, escovado o cabelo dos seus olhos para que eu pudesse ver se ele era tão suave e sedoso como eu imaginava que fosse.

Eu envolveria meus braços em torno de seu corpo, a puxando contra mim e nunca a deixando ir.

Depois do que parecesse uma eternidade, finalmente consegui voltar para a mesa e a encontrei vazia.

Olhei ao redor tentando localizar Emmett e Rosalie, mas eles estavam longe de serem vistos.

Eu puxei meu celular do meu bolso para chamar Emmett e percebi que tinha uma chamada perdida dele e uma mensagem de voz.

Corri por todo o clube e fui ao banheiro dos homens, onde era um pouco mais silencioso e liguei o meu correio de voz.

_"CAAAAAARA! Essa loira quente me ofereceu uma carona para casa. Acho que vou marcar! Huh? Oh, sim desculpe. Ela disse que está sentada aqui e pode me ouvir. De qualquer forma, __sinto muito sobre a Bella cara. Droga de garotas. Blah, blah, drama, drama, compre-me coisas, eu não vou tocar em seu pênis. OUCH! Porra, desculpe. Este garota está mal-humorada. OUCH! Rosalie, desculpe, ROSALIE é irritável. Sim, eu sei o seu nome. Rosalie. Soletrá-lo? Eu não posso soletrar o meu nome agora bebê. Ouch!"_

Eu suspirei. Emmett estava me dando uma dor de cabeça. Obriguei-me a ouvir o resto da sua mensagem, esperando que ele ia dizer-me onde estava ou onde eu poderia encontrar Bella.

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... ahhhhhhhh alo? Quem está aí? Oh menino Eddie! Eu já te disse a loira está me dando uma carona para casa? Oooh olhe Taco Bell! Podemos parar? Por favor? Por favor linda? Não, eu não vou vomitar em você. prometo. Ok, tenho que ir o meu homem. Há uma Nacho Bell Grande chamando meu nome. E um booooooom pedaço de bunda. Ouch!"_

*click*

Você tem que estar brincando comigo.

Eu disquei o número de Emmett e foi direto para o correio de voz. Tentei três vezes mais com o mesmo resultado.

Fodidamente-A*.

_*** Fodidamente-A:**__ usado para expressar desapontamento ou discordância._

Eu não posso acreditar como esta noite, estava terminando. Eu tinha passado uma noite inteira com possivelmente à mulher dos meus sonhos. Agora ela se foi e eu não tinha idéia de como encontrá-la.

E considerando passado de relacionamentos de Emmett, ele nunca mais vai ouvir falar Rosalie, muito menos obter o seu número.

Eu agarrei o meu casaco da cadeira e fiz meu caminho de volta para fora do clube, tentando aceitar o fato de que eu tinha fodido com esta mulher e eu nunca iria ter a chance de vê-la novamente para fazer a coisa certa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella louca, correu para as colinas. E agora o que o Edward vai fazer? Coitado... <strong>

**E-mail para preview - substitua os sinais escrevendo (underline) (ponto) (arroba)** **eu mando a preview do próximo capítulo.**

**Quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido eu posto *-* se quiserem um capítulo antes do fim de semana é só pedir.**

**Bjs**

**xx  
><strong>


	9. White Wedding

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – White WeddingCasamento Branco**

**BPDV**

Eu olhei-me no espelho depois de um tempo e puxei o topo do meu vestido assim que as meninas não estavam caindo. Corri de volta para o quarto para pegar gloss labial de Alice e percebi que eu poderia muito bem dar uma checada rápida em mim enquanto eu estava aqui.

Eu tinha que me render a Alice, ela sabia como escolher um bom vestido de dama de honra. Pela primeira vez em um casamento, eu não parecia um cupcake gigante e com um arco na minha bunda.

O vestido de cetim vermelho Alfred Ângelo era tomara que caia, encaixou em mim como uma luva e terminou pouco acima dos meus joelhos. Tinha um cruzado com apenas algumas pedrinhas de cristal bordadas pelo busto.

O salto vermelho peep toe ia ser a minha morte até o final da noite, mas eles estavam muito lindos em mim para me preocupar agora.

Eu também estava muito grata com Alice que me deixou fazer o que eu queria com o meu cabelo. Eu sei fazer um barulho quando se trata disso. Se eu tivesse que colocar meu cabelo em algum estilo dos anos 90, alguém teria se machucado.

Eu deixei meu cabelo castanho espesso solto e apenas adicionei alguns cachos para o meu cabelo já ondulado.

Ouvi a porta abrir atrás de mim e me virei para ver o meu irmão entrar.

Ele soltou um assovio quando me viu.

"Você certamente esta elegante, irmã", disse ele com um sorriso enquanto atravessou o quarto.

Eu dei-lhe um abraço rápido e afastei para agarrar o meu buquê na mesa ao lado onde eu coloquei quando entrei.

"Considerando como você parecia esta manhã quando te acordei, estou surpresa que você esta bem até agora, e esta muito bem em um smoking", eu brinquei.

Jasper colocou seu punho sobre a boca, visivelmente nauseado.

"Vamos tentar não pensar sobre o estado que você me encontrou nesta manhã até que eu tenha certeza que eu não vou vomitar de novo."

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "Eu não tenho pena de você. Você devia ter pensado melhor antes de sair na noite anterior ao seu casamento. Você tem apenas sorte de Alice não ter te encontrado quando estava tirando Lucky Charms (Cereal) fora de suas boxer e lavando o pênis desenhado com marcador do seu rosto. Graças a Deus, nenhum de seus amigos teve o pressagio de ter um pacote de Sharpie (canetas permanentes) com eles."

Jasper colocou seu braço sobre meu ombro e tentou olhar arrependido.

"Já mencionei o quanto estou triste por deixar você ontem à noite no clube de strip?"

"Várias vezes, sim. Também recebi todas as 32mensagens de texto entre três e cinco da manhã pedindo desculpas, e uma vez eu deletei todas as 'tetas e cerveja' que você colocou depois de 47 comentários aleatórios na minha página do Facebook, eu fui capaz de chegar as quatro desculpas que você deixou no meu Wall (Pagina de Recados do Facebook)."

Jasper encolheu.

"Uau, eu realmente não lembro de nada disso. Como eu ainda estou vivo?"

"Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu," Eu dei de ombros.

"Então, você não está com raiva de mim para te deixar, mas você está chateada com alguma coisa. Derrame isso."

Meu irmão era um dos meus melhores amigos. Mas desde que ele começou a namorar Alice, ele criou uma estranha habilidade de sempre saber o que estava acontecendo com as pessoas. Era assustador.

"Este é o seu dia Jasper. Eu não vou te aborrecer com a minha vida monótona."

"A sua vida está longe de ser monótona, ao contrário do que nossos pais pensam. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, e se isso significa ficar em cima do palco na recepção mais tarde e balançar a bunda com a música ou dando o dedo médio para mamãe quando ela disser para descer, então vá para isso", ele riu.

Eu podia sentir um pouco do rubor com o comentário do palco. Eu tinha tido realmente dois segundos sem pensar em Edward. Caramba.

"Estou feliz Jasper. Fico feliz que esse dia finalmente chegou e que você está se casar com o amor de sua vida", eu disse com um sorriso tranquilizador.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, nossa mãe entrou para nos dizer que era hora de caminhar até o altar.

Rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho para fora do quarto. Eu precisava chegar ao fundo da igreja com Alice e o resto das damas de honra, e Jasper precisava ir para a frente da igreja para reivindicar seu lugar no final do corredor para esperar por sua vai-ser-noiva.

Paramos no cruzamento do corredor que nos levaria ao nossos respectivos lugares.

Eu dei um abraço de "boa sorte" no meu irmão e comecei a me afastar, mas ele segurou no meu braço e sussurrou para que nossa mãe não pudesse ouvir.

"Apenas para você saber, isso não é desculpa para você discutir o seu estado de felicidade, ou a falta dele comigo."

Revirei os olhos para ele e puxei meu braço para fora do seu alcance.

"Cale-se Jasper. Agora vá se casar!" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Oh, não me deixe esquecer. Eu tenho alguém que quero que você conheça na recepção", disse ele com um olhar malicioso em seu rosto quando começou a se afastar de mim.

"É melhor estar brincando", eu disse a ele enquanto se virou e começou a correr pelo corredor.

Ele não me respondeu.

"Jasper!" Eu gritei em um sussurro alto.

Eu podia ouvir sua risada ecoando pelo corredor enquanto acenou por cima do ombro.

Ótimo. Perfeito. Se o meu irmão convidou algum amigo idiota para seu casamento, para que ele pudesse jogar como um casamenteiro e espera que eu fique feliz com isso, ele estava delirando.

Eu fiz meu caminho para o fundo da igreja e disse a Alice, mais uma vez, o quão bela ela estava e depois tomei o meu lugar na fila para o cortejo nupcial.

Um encontro às cegas no casamento do meu irmão.

Poderia este dia ficar pior?

"Isabella, você está curvando. Fique reta."

Voz aguda de minha mãe interrompeu meus pensamentos.

**EPDV**

Eu realmente não sei como nós chegamos aqui no tempo, com todas as paradas que tivemos de fazer. Após a terceira vez que parei para que Emmett pudesse vomitar, eu parei de contar.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Inclinei-me e sussurrei.

"Sim, totalmente. Eu limpei todos os demônios. Está tudo bem agora", ele sussurrou de volta.

A música começou e as pessoas voltaram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Como chegamos aqui tão tarde, nossas escolhas de lugares eram limitadas. Eu não conseguia ver nada, além das penas no chapéu da mulher que estava sentada ao meu lado.

Penas. Realmente?

O som de farfalhar de papel me fez voltar a olhar para Emmett.

"E, eu totalmente tenho um bilhete de última noite de intoxicação pública, olhe isso", disse ele em um sussurro alto enquanto me entregou o pedaço de papel rosa.

Peguei o papel dele para calá-lo antes de as pessoas começassem a olhar.

Com certeza, era um bilhete por estar bêbado no Taco Bell às três da manhã.

"Você assinou o bilhete como Grizzly McNugget*?" Perguntei enquanto eu olhei de soslaio para a caligrafia bagunçada.

_*** Grizzly McNugget:**__ O nome é uma piada. __**Grizzly **__significa Urso-Pardo e __**Nugget **__são aqueles pedaços de frango empanados. Então o Emmett fez uma mistura de urso com comida, para não dar seu nome verdadeiro._

"Sim, sim eu fiz", disse ele com orgulho enquanto pegou de volta e enfiou no bolso casaco.

Eu tentei olhar em torno do Grande Pássaro ao meu lado e ainda parecia que as pessoas estavam fazendo seu caminho até o altar que ia ser um pouco antes do evento principal.

Eu poderia perguntar sobre Rosalie sutilmente e talvez obter algumas informações sobre Bella. Dedos cruzados.

"Então, o que aconteceu com Rosalie na noite passada?" Sussurrei quando música parou e uma nova canção iniciou.

Todos ao nosso redor estavam levantando, segui o exemplo.

"Eu estou apaixonado. Sério. Pedi-lhe para ter meus filhos. Ela me deu uma chupada no chuveiro enquanto eu estava bebendo uma cerveja. Era como um dia de spa para caras."

Eu realmente não queria aquela imagem na minha cabeça neste exato momento. Isso não é algo que você poderá apagar de seu cérebro, uma vez que você imagina.

"Você vai vê-la novamente? Você conseguiu seu número?" Sussurrei ansiosamente.

Emmett foi subitamente empurrada para perto de mim enquanto alguém espremia no final da nossa fila.

"Obteve algum número?" Rosalie se inclinou em torno de Emmett e sussurrou para mim.

Pisquei.

E então pisquei novamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"A noiva é uma das minhas amigas, fucktard", ela sussurrou em voz alta.

Várias pessoas se viraram para olhar para nós e ela deu-lhes um premiado sorriso.

Meu humor de repente levantou um pouco. Pelo menos agora eu não teria para interrogar Emmett sobre o paradeiro de sua uma-noite-de-posição.

A pessoa que segurava a chave para a Bella estava sentada bem aqui.

"Baby, você está quente," Emmett murmurou em voz alta.

Rosalie deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e eu fiquei ali momentaneamente atordoado.

O fato de que até mesmo Emmett se lembrou o nome dela hoje foi um fato, mas ela estava aqui, beijando-o na bochecha? Isso é para o livro dos recordes.

Inclinei-me para tentar ver se ela estava disposta a dar qualquer informação sobre Bella. Gostaria de pedir se eu tivesse que fazer.

"Olhe Rosalie, sobre a noite passada..."

"E desde que meu amigo vai se casar é o irmão da Bella..." ela começou, ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Eu balancei a cabeça em confusão.

Espere, o quê? Parece que ela disse que este era o casamento do irmão de Bella.

Que não pode estar certo.

Eu olhei para a frente na igreja, mas eu não conseguia ver nada através da massa de pessoas. Será que realmente tivemos de obter um assento na fileira última deste maldito lugar?

Rosalie deve ter visto a minha busca frenética por entre a multidão.

"Sim, ela está lá em cima. Ela está no casamento. E se você jogar seus cartões certo, talvez você não vai se foder tão mal desta vez", ela disse com um sorriso enquanto se inclinou de volta no lugar do outro lado de Emmett .

Irmão de Bella?

Eu estava no casamento de Jasper. Meu amigo da faculdade. Ele tinha uma irmã chamada Izzy que ele falava o tempo todo.

Um flash de ontem à noite, de repente me golpeou.

_"Eu mal posso esperar para você conhecer minha irmã Izzy. Vocês seriam perfeitos um para o outro."_

_"Jasper, você está seriamente tentando me juntar com a sua irmã? Você falou tanto sobre ela ao longo dos anos que sinto como se ela fosse minha irmã também. Isso é apenas estranho."_

_"Sim, você diz isso agora. Espere até você encontrá-la. Ela deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Ela vai chutar a minha bunda por fazê-la ficar para trás no jantar de ensaio."_

A confissão bêbada de Jasper sobre querer ligar-me com sua irmã, Bella chegando não muito tempo depois ele saiu e ficou chateada por quem quer que seja que iria encontrar – não poderia ser uma coincidência.

Todos na igreja e sentaram-se, uma vez que estávamos confortáveis inclinei-me sobre Emmett e sussurrei novamente para Rosalie.

"Será que Bella tem apelidos ou qualquer outro nome que ela atenda?"

Rosalie se inclinou para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, seu nome é Isabella. Seu irmão a chama Izzy."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW... O Edward conhece o Jasper, e o Jasper já queria juntar os dois. Alo, destino lol<strong>

**O que será que vai acontecer nesse casamento? Querem uma preview antes do próximo capítulo?**

**Só enviar o e-mail** **substitua os sinais escrevendo (underline) (ponto) (arroba)** **se tiverem dúvidas olhem nas reviews, como mandam os e-mails pra mim.**

**Outra coisa, eu sei que tem muita gente lendo e não comentando, por favor, façam um esforço para deixar um comentário certo?  
><strong>

**Bjs e até**

**xx**


	10. Not Enough

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Not Enough  Não o suficiente**

**BPDV**

Assim que a cerimônia terminou, as damas de honra e outros ficamos na frente da igreja ao invés da parte de trás, onde Alice e Jasper estavam sendo felicitados por todos.

Felizmente, a igreja estava bem ao lado do Four Seasons, onde eles estavam tendo sua recepção. Caminhamos até o hotel e fizemos o nosso caminho para o salão de baile.

Fiz um caminho mais curto para o bar, apenas na necessidade de uma bebida. Ver Alice e Jasper declararem seu amor um para o outro me fez feliz e triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse anteriormente a Jasper que eu estava feliz que ele encontrou o amor de sua vida. Eu estava sentindo um pouco triste porque não consegui a mesma felicidade.

Eu só queria uma conexão com alguém. Eu queria a paixão e o amor e tudo o que um relacionamento forte deve ter. Casamentos sempre me faziam sentir como se estivesse faltando algo na minha vida. E depois de ontem à noite, eu sabia, sem dúvida que estava.

Como eu tinha ido tão longo sem sentir as coisas que eu tive com Edward na noite passada? Como nunca senti essa atração com mais ninguém, essa inegável necessidade de estar perto de alguém como se sua vida dependesse disso? O impulso irresistível de tocar em alguém e ser tocado novamente por ele e por si só?

Eu coloquei essa frente confiante e tentei projetar como eu estava segura para todos ao meu redor quando, na realidade, eu ainda estava danificada por dentro e ainda com muito medo de ter uma chance. Pela maior parte dessa última noite, Edward me deu esse poder de confiança. Mesmo se a maioria da noite foi gasta tentando provar que estava errado. Eu disse a mim mesma repetidas vezes que não levaria meu passado nisso. Mas eu fiz. Estar querendo e ansiar por alguém é mais difícil do que uma necessidade de apenas se deixar de ir.

A maioria dos convidados já estavam entrando no hotel agora. A banda estava tocando algumas músicas suaves antes do jantar e eu já estava terminando minha primeira taça de champanhe. Eu preciso sair deste desanimo. Este era o casamento do meu irmão. Era uma celebração do amor. Talvez fosse hora de finalmente crescer e simplesmente aceitar o fato de que você nem sempre consegue o que quer em um relacionamento. Você encontra alguém que é compatível com você e vai. Paixão e emoção e uma excitação constante de estar com aquela pessoa especial – talvez tenha sido tudo apenas um conto de fadas. Não era comum, na vida todos os dias.

Você não encontra sua alma gêmea em um clube de strip e cai loucamente apaixonada em uma noite. Isso só não acontece no mundo real.

Minha cabeça estava totalmente integrada com este processo de pensamento. Mas meu coração não conseguia parar de imaginar p sorriso de Edward, ou a maneira como ele passava as mãos pelo seu cabelo ou a sensação de seus dedos quando escovou minha pele.

Eu fiz sinal para o garçom me dar uma outra taça de champanhe. Eu tomei um agradável, vigoroso gole quando senti alguém me tocar no ombro.

"Desculpe-me, você gostaria de dançar?"

**EPDV**

_Bella era Izzy._

Eu ainda estava tendo dificuldade envolver minha cabeça em torno deste fato.

Rosalie levou Emmett com ela para ir dizer Olá a algumas pessoas que ela conhecia e eu lhes disse que só iria encontrá-los no hotel. Tentei encontrar Bella quando saia da igreja, mas havia gente demais aqui. Eu teria que esperar para encontrá-la quando chegar na recepção.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para mim mesmo enquanto eu caminhava para fora da igreja. Bella era a irmã mais nova de Jasper. A filha perfeita que fazia tudo o que seu pais pediam, foi a personificação de uma debutante na alta sociedade, nunca ia a festas na escola, porque ela estava muito ocupada estudando, nunca tomava um gole de álcool, apenas saiu com um cara durante toda a sua vida e era alguém os pais tinham escolhido para ela, basicamente, porque ele veio da família certa. Jasper sempre jurou pensava que estava morrendo lentamente por dentro, pois ela estava sendo sufocada por seus pais. Ele sabia que se ela poderia apenas fugir de sua influência por pouco tempo, ela poderia finalmente ser a pessoa que queria ser, e não quem eles queriam que ela fosse.

Jasper e eu éramos quatro anos mais velhos do que ela no momento em que terminei a faculdade, ela estava chegando lá. Jasper e eu ficamos amigos e conversamos ocasionalmente, ficamos juntos quando podemos. Quando conversávamos, sua irmã não era o principal tema de conversa. Então, tudo o que eu sabia sobre ela era de anos atrás.

Obviamente.

A Bella eu conheci na noite passada era tudo, menos um debutante. Ela fumegava quente e ousada e possuía apenas a combinação certa de inocência e perigo para torná-la mais atraente para mim do que qualquer uma que eu já conheci.

Eu encontrei Sr. e Sra. Swan algumas vezes quando eles vieram para visitar Jasper na faculdade. Ninguém tinha varas para empurrar nas suas bundas mais do que os dois. Eu não acho que o nariz poderia ficar mais no ar.

Até que eles descobriram que eu estava lá com uma grande quantidade de ajuda financeira e empréstimos estudantis demais para contar. Quando perceberam que minha família não estava em qualquer lugar perto de seu status social, eu deixei de existir para eles.

Foi ruim o suficiente saber que meu amigo Jasper estava preso com os pais assim. Mas descobrir que Bella cresceu com pessoas assim me deixou triste por ela. Eu sabia o quanto eles exigiram de Jasper, eu só posso imaginar o quanto eles exigiam de sua única filha.

Pensei de novo sobre Bella e o jeito que ela estava nos shorts de couro na noite passada.

Seus pais devem estar chateados que ela quebrou seu pequeno molde perfeito.

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir enquanto eu caminhava para o salão e fiz meu caminho até o bar.

**BPDV**

_"Desculpe-me, você gostaria de dançar?"_

Virei para quem perguntou e a minha taça de champanhe quase caiu.

"Jacob! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Ele se encolheu em minha linguagem e o tom da minha voz.

"Ah Jacob, você veio! Que maravilha! Isso não é maravilhoso Isabella?"

Minha mãe perambulou e deu a Jacob um beijo na bochecha e ficou ali sorrindo para ele.

Eu, por outro lado, fiquei lá com a boca aberta em estado de choque.

Jacob parecia exatamente o mesmo da última vez que o vi. Eu não podia negar que ele era bonito – muito bonito. Qualquer mulher ficaria feliz em ser visto em seu braço.

Sua pele ainda era uma cor linda de bronze como se ele apenas tivesse passado uma semana no Caribe, e seus cabelos negros sedosos e estavam cortados em um estilo moderno.

"Muito obrigado por me convidar Sra. Swan", Jacob disse com um sorriso fácil.

Assim, que a minha mãe era a culpa por seu aparecimento súbito na minha vida. Bom, outro item que eu poderia acrescentar à minha crescente lista de 'coisas que me fazem querer socar a minha mãe no pescoço'.

Devo ter feito um ruído – um rosnado, um grunhido, algum tipo de irritação por ter sido colocado nesta situação, porque ambos se viraram para olhar para mim.

"Isabella, feche a boca. E pelo amor de Deus, fique em pé."

Eu quase podia sentir meu punho se conectar com sua jugular era tão real em minha mente.

"Agora, vocês dois vão e dancem. Tenho certeza que vocês tem muito o que conversar," ela disse com uma piscadela de Jacob.

Que. Porra. É. Essa?

"Mãe, eu não acho que realmente...".

"Isabella, este não é o momento nem o lugar para fazer uma cena", disse ela em um sussurro furioso quando inclinou-se perto para que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

Mordi minha língua para não atacá-la. Ela estava certa, este era o casamento de Jasper. Eu não estava prestes a derrubar um soco em minha mãe e ex-namorado na frente de todos.

Eu olhei para Jacob, que ainda estava de pé lá com um sorriso no rosto, obviamente sabendo que minha mãe sabia que ele não ficaria sem uma dança.

Tentei não revirar os olhos enquanto ele estendia a mão para mim em expectativa.

Quando coloquei minha mão na sua e o deixei levar-me para a pista de dança, o meu único pensamento foi que o formigamento elétrico que percorreu o meu braço na noite passada quando eu peguei a mão de Edward estava visivelmente faltando em Jacob.

**EPDV**

Assim que cheguei à recepção, vi Rosalie e Emmett em uma mesa e fiz meu caminho até eles. Eu parei no meio do caminho quando a vi.

_Puta merda._

Bonita nem sequer começar a descrevê-la.

Um olhar para ela do outro lado do salão e eu já podia sentir minha calça ficando mais apertado e com água na boca.

Wow. Ela deveria usar vestidos todos os dias. Ou melhor ainda, nada. Ela deveria usar absolutamente nada todos os dias. Mas só quando eu estivesse por perto. Ninguém mais deve chegar a vê-la nua. Ela está nua sob o vestido. Ou talvez não. Talvez ela está usando uma calcinha vermelha para combinar com o vestido. Ou renda preta. Ela ficaria tão quente em renda preta. Eu me pergunto se ela depila. Ou com ceras. Foda-se, ela poderia ser uma gnu***** e eu não me importaria, contanto que eu poderia deslizar minhas mãos por baixo do vestido e...

_***Gnu:**__ é um grande mamífero ungulado do gênero Connochaetes, que inclui duas espécies, ambas nativas do continente africano. Também é conhecido como boi-cavalo e como guelengue._

_"EDWARD!"_

O meu nome sendo chamado tomou a minha atenção de volta.

Eu pisquei e me movi o meu olhar longe dela para encontrar Emmett e Rosalie olhando para mim; Emmett em confusão e Rosalie em suspeita.

"Cara, eu chamei o seu nome quatro vezes. Obtenha, tire sua cabeça da sua bunda e sente-se," Emmett reclamou.

Eu andei a curta distância até a mesa e sentei, Rosalie ainda olhando para mim engraçado.

"O quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você estava babando por Bella?" ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Eu não poderia evitar. Apenas a mera menção de seu nome fez minha cabeça girar ao redor para encontrá-la. Ela estava no bar conversando com uma mulher mais velha e um cara. Ela não parecia feliz e de repente eu queria dar um soco no cara.

Eu não sabia quem ele era, e eu não me importei. Ele estava próximo a ela e isso era o suficiente para mim.

Comecei a levantar quando Rosalie esticou e agarrou meu braço.

"Whoa, segure sua aspereza ai. Onde você acha que está indo com esse olhar assassino em seu rosto?", ela perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Jasper veio atrás de mim e me deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

"Edward! Obrigado por vir cara. E obrigado por ter certeza que eu não morri na noite passada", ele disse com o riso.

Eu afastei meu olhar de Bella e de quem quer que seja o garoto com quem ela estava falando e apertei a mão de Jasper.

Eu queria dizer a ele sobre o encontro com Bella na noite passada, para que não houvesse qualquer apresentação de estranho ou qualquer coisa.

"Oh acredite em mim, foi um prazer Jasper. Ouça, sabe quem você disse que queria que eu conhecesse..."

"Santo filho da mãe..." Rosalie interrompeu desde o seu lugar na mesa.

Nós nos viramos para ver o que ela estava olhando e parecia estar olhando para Bella.

"Oh, você tem que estar brincando comigo? Quem o convidou?" Jasper perguntou.

Olhei para trás a tempo de ver o Sr. Metro Sexual pegar a mão dela e levá-la até a pista de dança.

Eu cerrei os dentes enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas para o centro, e cerrei meus punhos, quando ele puxou-a para ele.

Eu poderia ainda me lembrar como era ter o seu corpo totalmente contra o meu e queria chutar a merda de quem estava começando a sentir isso agora.

Jasper e Rosalie estavam em uma discussão acalorada e eu nem sequer ouvi metade do que eles estavam dizendo. Eles definitivamente não pareciam felizes que esse cara estava aqui.

"O que diabos é isso?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Rosalie soltou um suspiro enorme, Emmett pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e Jasper saiu para ir encontrar sua mãe, assumindo que ela estava por trás de convidar quem quer que seja essa pessoa.

Depois que ele saiu, virei para Rosalie e olhei para ela com expectativa.

Na sequência de um curto concurso de olhar, ela finalmente falou.

"Isso, meu amigo, é seu pior pesadelo", ela disse.

Olhei para ela em confusão.

"Esse é o de ex Bella. Seu único ex. Eles se separaram há dois anos, quando ela tentou dar a ele um sexo oral no carro e ele disse que ela não era o tipo de garota para fazer algo tão louco."

Acho que perdi a capacidade de falar.

"O quê? Muita informação? É, muito ruim. Vejo a maneira como você olha para ela. Eu acho, que você precisa saber no que está se metendo, se você está sério sobre isso. Se você está sério sobre ela", ela explicou, dando-me um olhar aguçado.

Olhei de volta para a pista de dança tentando controlar a minha necessidade de correr até lá quando eu vi o Modelo Masculino colocar a mão na bochecha de Bella.

Eu tentei me acalmar quando eu olhei para Rosalie.

"Eu estou Rosalie sério, acredite. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes. Me diga o que você sabe. E por que diabos esse idiota seria meu pior pesadelo?"

Rosalie se levantou, para que ela fosse capaz de olhar-me nos olhos.

"Eu só vou dizer isto uma vez para que ouça – se você magoá-la de qualquer forma ou fazê-la chorar algo que não seja lágrimas de felicidade de novo, eu vou te caçar e cortar suas bolas com uma faca de manteiga enferrujada. Nós estamos claros?"

Eu engoli e reprimi o desejo de cobrir minha calça com as mãos.

Ela deve ter visto o medo pela minha masculinidade nos meus olhos e acreditou que eu era digno.

"Esse idiota ali é Jacob. Se coroassem o rei dos idiotas, ele seria o vencedor. Os pais de Bella O escolheram como um namorado aceitável, e assim eles começaram a sair. Bella passou sua vida inteira tentando fazer os pais felizes, sempre colocando os seus desejos e necessidades em segundo plano. Eles nunca a perdoaram por romper com Jacob e dizem que ela arruinou sua vida sempre que poder.

Quando Bella estava na faculdade, eu a levei debaixo da minha asa. Ensinei-lhe como se soltar e se divertir e para realmente ser ela mesma pela primeira vez. Eles não têm idéia de que ela rompeu com seus altos padrões na faculdade, que ela tornou-se finalmente o que queria ser. Jacob é muito parecido com seus pais. Nada do que ela faz é bom o suficiente, ou adequado aos seus olhos. Ela tentou animar as coisas um pouco mais no seu relacionamento e ele caiu fora. Achava que havia algo errado com ela e não entendia sua necessidade de que as coisas mudassem. Tudo o que ela precisava era o que qualquer mulher precisa. Ser amada profundamente, desejada e querida. Tudo o que Jacob queria era agradar os seus pais e ficar bem na frente das pessoas."

As ações de Bella noite passada faziam sentido agora. Como um idiota, eu mantive minha necessidade por ela escondido. Não é à toa que ela tinha fugido do clube tão rápido. Minha falta de ação tinha, obviamente, magoado os sentimentos dela. Isso me fez sentir como a maior bunda do mundo.

"Eu quase tentei fazer xixi na pia agora. Eu realmente preciso parar de deixar os meus hábitos bêbados fazerem o seu caminho na minha vida sóbria."

O reaparecimento de Emmett fez uma pausa na explicação de Rosalie. Depois que ele voltou para o seu lugar e Rosalie revirou os olhos para ele, ela continuou com um último pensamento.

"Esse idiota lá fora é o seu pior pesadelo, porque quando ela está perto dele, ela começa a acreditar que as coisas que ele diz. E ter a mãe ali empurrando os dois juntos é ainda pior. Agora, apesar da sua merda de ontem à noite, eu acho que você é exatamente o que ela precisa, desde que você possa tirar sua cabeça para fora da sua bunda. Na noite passada, Bella provou que se sente confortável o suficiente para ser ela mesma em torno de você. Portanto, não foda com isso."

E com esse aviso final, ela me deu um sorriso e praticamente me deu um tapinha na cabeça.

Quem em sã consciência pensaria que Bella não era boa o suficiente ou não lançava um olhar para ela e a queria desesperadamente? Ela era incrível. Qualquer homem que a deixasse fugir era um tolo.

E eu não estava prestes a ser colocado nessa categoria.

Tirei minha jaqueta, arregacei as mangas e me preparei para a batalha. Eu tenho uma chance de mostrar a ela tudo o que eu senti por ela na noite passada e eu não estava disposto a estragar tudo uma segunda vez.

Eu atravessei em torno casais na pista de dança e, finalmente, cheguei à Bella e ao idiota do Jacob, que parecia estar mais preocupado em olhar ao redor da pista de dança para ver quem estava os observando do que falar com a bela mulher em seus braços.

Eu parei e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, sua pele tão macia e quente como eu me lembrava, o meu sorriso com a sensação de sua pele nua me fez ganhar uma carranca de seu parceiro de dança antes mesmo dela se virar.

Com as palavras de Bella da noite passada, vamos jogar idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihu, Edward partiu para a luta. E deu para perceber como a mãe da Bella é chata. Argh.<strong>

**Para querer uma preview, **só enviar o e-mail** **substitua os sinais escrevendo (underline) (ponto) (arroba)** **se tiverem dúvidas olhem nas reviews antigas****

**Bjs**

**xx  
><strong>


	11. Ignorance

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – IgnoranceIgnorância**

**BPDV**

Assim que eu fui para a pista de dança com Jacob, eu me arrependi instantaneamente. Ele olhou ao redor do local para se certificar de as pessoas certas estavam assistindo e piscou para a minha mãe.

_Uughhh, __piada._

A única coisa boa foi o fato de que ele segurou-me a um braço de distância (_"O que sua mãe iria achar se não deixasse espaço para o Espírito Santo?"). _Tenho a memória perfeita de um corpo, duro e lindo contra mim e eu não queria que isso arruinasse com Jacob.

"Eu senti sua falta Isabella", admitiu Jacob quando ele finalmente terminou sorriu o suficiente para as pessoas.

Eu relutantemente voltei o olhar para ele e fiquei chocada ao ver que ele realmente parecia sincero.

"Sei que tivemos alguns desentendimentos no final do nosso relacionamento, mas estávamos bem juntos. Você não pode negar isso", acrescentou.

"Jacob, eu não sou a mesma pessoa que costumava ser. Muita coisa mudou nos últimos anos," Eu tentei explicar.

Ele estendeu a mão até a lateral do meu rosto e por um momento, eu fui jogada de volta no tempo. De volta para quando eu não tinha idéia de quem eu era ou o que eu queria da vida. Eu vivia cada dia tentando fazer meus pais felizes e era miserável pois nada do que eu fazia funcionava.

Até que eu comecei a namorar Jacob.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, realmente me trataram como filha que era motivo de orgulho. O que é triste considerando que eu era um estudante correta e estava em todos os clubes e atividade extra curriculares que ficaria bem em inscrições para minha faculdade. Mas namorar Jacob era dizer aos meus pais que agora estava em uma marca totalmente nova de classe alta. Os pais de Jacob praticamente possuíam um pequeno país. Isto significava que meus pais eram agora convidados a todos os tipos de eventos e apresentados a todo o tipo de pessoas que sempre quiseram se associar. Duques, diretores de Hollywood e as pessoas mais ricas do mundo da lista da Forbes.

"Podemos voltar para a forma como as coisas estavam Isabella. Podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo e fazer os nossos pais felizes novamente."

Ele fez isso parecer tão fácil. Com uma decisão, meus pais ficariam orgulhosos de mim novamente. Eu sei que eu sou uma adulta e que não importava para mim, mas aconteceu. Por dentro eu ainda era a mesma menina que só queria a aceitação de seus pais.

Eu olhei para Jacob então. Realmente olhei para ele. Por que não podia ser apenas mais fácil com ele? Por que eu não poderia sentir algum tipo de faísca quando eu estava perto dele? Eu queria me puxar e que o desejo que eu senti ontem à noite e isso simplesmente não estivessem lá. Mas fomos amigos uma vez, antes de tudo virar uma merda e eu precisava para ser eu mesma. Ele sempre era fácil para conversar e um bom ouvinte antes de ir para a faculdade e começar a falar sobre algumas das empresas de seu pai. Ele lentamente começou a se tornar cada vez mais como nossos pais – as pessoas que eu não podia suportar estar por perto.

Talvez pudéssemos ser amigos novamente, os melhores relacionamentos começam sempre com uma sólida amizade.

Eu realmente estava considerando isso?

Meu cérebro estava em guerra com meu coração e eu não sabia qual deles eu queria que ganhasse neste momento. Estes últimos dois dias me deixaram confusa.

"Eu não sei o que você quer de mim Jacob. Quero dizer, eu não ouvi uma palavra sua nos últimos dois anos. Por que agora?"

"Por que isso importa, amor? O fato é que eu estou aqui agora. Todo o resto só vai se resolver."

Eu fiquei chateada com o comentário. As coisas não iam 'só se resolver'. Os problemas que enfrentamos há dois anos ainda seriam problemas agora. A menos que a personalidade de Jacob mudou completamente nos últimos anos. E eu estou duvidando muito de que esse é o caso.

Antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de responder ao seu comentário, um olhar de raiva e aborrecimento passou sobre o rosto de Jacob e uma mão foi colocada no meu ombro.

O calor se espalhou através de minha pele ao contato e eu tremi um pouco com o toque.

Quando comecei a virar nos braços de Jacob para ver quem era, eu ouvi a sua voz.

"Está tudo bem se eu interromper?"

Quando eu finalmente virei para ele, tudo que eu pude fazer foi olhar.

Ele estava aqui. Oh meu Deus, ele estava bem aqui, em pé diante de mim, perto o suficiente para tocar. Eu pensei que o jeans e a camisa de ontem à noite o deixava com uma boa aparência. Mas nada se compara a ver Edward de terno. Santa porra quente.

_Como é possível que ele esteja aqui?_

"Na verdade, estamos no meio de uma discussão muito importante. Portanto, não está tudo bem", Jacob respondeu grosso e tentou virar-me de volta.

Eu não estava me movendo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que estava perto o suficiente para tocá-lo novamente.

Eu percebi que ainda estava olhando. E esfregando minhas coxas juntar para parar o formigamento entre as minhas pernas. Eu deveria estar mortificada que tudo que eu queria fazer era me jogar neste homem que tão obviamente me rejeitou.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei em completa confusão.

Será que ele só me achou de alguma forma? Ele perguntou a Rosalie onde eu estaria hoje? Eu queria estar um pouco irritada com ele, ou mesmo ainda envergonhado com a noite passada e da forma que deixei as coisas. Mas eu estava muito atordoada com a idéia de que ele realmente veio me procurar.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me deu aquele sorriso de fazer a calcinha cair que eu estava tão familiarizada. "Eu estou lhe pedindo para dançar", disse ele em resposta à minha pergunta.

Eu senti como se estivesse em transe. Jacob estava murmurando algo atrás de mim e eu poderia dizer que ele estava chateado, mas eu não me importei. Senti-me começando a balançar para Edward.

Ouvi Jacob dizer: "Ela não quer dançar com você", retrucou os meus pensamentos e me impediu de cair sobre Edward. Literalmente.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus o tempo todo que ele esperou pela minha resposta. Ele nem sequer olhou para Jacob, durante seu discurso.

Eu rasguei meu olhar longe dele e virei para Jacob.

"Apenas me dê alguns minutos, tudo bem?" Eu perguntei.

Jacob estava rangendo os dentes. "Você vai mesmo dançar com ele? Todo mundo está vendo!" ele disse, olhando horrorizado.

Olhei em volta e notei que muitas pessoas estavam olhando, incluindo a minha mãe. Tenho certeza que a esta altura, ela já disse a metade das pessoas aqui, que eu estava noiva de Jacob, após uma dança. A interrupção da dança por um homem estranho estava definitivamente dispensando a fábrica de fofocas.

Tentei não parecer irritada quando me virei para ele. "Eu vou falar com você depois Jacob".

"Você está indo fazer nós dois parecermos tolos", disse ele entre os dentes, antes que ele fosse para o bar.

Observei-o ir e depois, lentamente, virei para Edward. Que ainda estava me encarando. Ele parecia estar procurando alguma coisa no meu rosto.

"Uau, eu realmente quero socar esse cara ", disse ele para mim.

"Jacob é apenas..." Eu estava em uma perda sobre como descrever suas ações.

"Ele está muito preocupado com o que as pessoas pensam," Eu tentei explicar.

"Oh, eu não estou preocupado com o que ele estava dizendo. É o que ele fez com você."

Olhei para ele em confusão.

Edward estendeu a mão e alisou a franja da minha testa e passou os dedos para o lado do meu rosto.

Prendi a respiração, com medo de me mover.

"Ele levou menos de dez minutos para acabar com a faísca de seus olhos. Apenas alguns minutos com ele e você olha derrotada. Isso me faz querer socá-lo", ele disse em voz baixa.

Eu nem sequer sabia que dizer quanto a isso. Eu era uma pessoa diferente em torno de Jacob. Era impossível não ser. O fato de que Edward percebeu me fez sentir uma porrada de emoções.

"Talvez devêssemos levar isso para fora da pista", eu disse enquanto olhei para minha mãe e seu olhar feio.

Tão logo essas palavras saíram da minha boca, a DJ mudou a música. Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando quente e eu sabia que estava ficando vermelha quando começou a tocar "Closer".

_Você tem que estar brincando comigo._

Meu irmão e Alice tinham um gosto muito eclético para música. Godsmack estava tocando quando eles foram declarados como marido e mulher. Portanto, não era muito louco que haveria Nine Inch Nails tocando.

Olhei para o DJ e vi Rosalie lá com um enorme sorriso malicioso no rosto. Pelo menos ele estava tocando a versão editada. Minha mãe perderia a cabeça no meio do Four Seasons, se ela soubesse quais as palavras estavam sendo bipadas fora desta canção.

"Oh, nós definitivamente vamos dançar agora," Edward disse com um sorriso.

Antes que eu pudesse fugir e me esconder de vergonha, Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou para ele. Ainda segurando minha mão, ele passou o braço atrás das minhas costas, para que meu braço estivesse agora em torno dele. O outro braço envolto em torno do meu corpo, a mão apoiada perigosamente embaixo nas minhas costas. Ele me puxou ainda mais apertado contra ele e ouvi a minha respiração e, finalmente, olhei para seu rosto.

Ficamos ali, como que por alguns segundos, apenas apertados um contra o outro. Quantas vezes eu sonhei na noite passada em ter seus braços em volta de mim? Nada nos meus sonhos chegava perto dessa realidade. Eu me senti segura e esqueci tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Nós começamos a nos mover lentamente com a música e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como dancei para ele na noite passada. Esfregando contra ele e me sentindo tão confiante com o que eu estava fazendo.

J_esus, eu estava ficando excitada no casamento do meu irmão no meio da pista de dança._

Ele moveu a mão um pouco na parte inferior das minhas costas, para que seus dedos estivessem apenas tocando na minha bunda. Então ele empurrou meu corpo mais apertado para que a sua rigidez visse logo em contato com o meu centro.

Ele se inclinou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Eu vejo aquela centelha de volta em seus olhos. Você está pensando sobre a noite passada não está?"

Eu senti arrepios na minha pele, logo que o seu hálito quente bateu no meu pescoço e eu só assenti, minha bochecha pressionada contra sua a medida que continuamos a balançar ao som da música.

"Tudo o que eu pensei durante toda a noite foi como sentia você contra mim. A maneira como seu corpo se movia e quanto eu queria apenas me afundar em você", continuou ele, deixando a sua mão vaguear minhas costas e indo lentamente até o meu braço, por cima do ombro e parando no meu pescoço.

Nós continuamos movimentando um contra o outro, e assim como na noite passada, eu podia sentir-me molhar só de estar ao lado dele. Ele começou a usar o dedo médio na parte de trás do meu pescoço para traçar círculos suaves na minha pele logo abaixo do meu couro cabeludo. Talvez eu tenha gemido um pouco quando ele apertou o braço ao meu redor e nossos quadris voltaram a quase praticamente se fundir.

Meu braço estava enrolado em volta dele e agora estava agarrando em sua camisa em sua parte inferior das costas. Meu outro braço estava pendurado ao meu lado todo esse tempo correu até seu braço e por trás de sua cabeça segurando em seu cabelo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado do meu pescoço e colocou um macio, beijo de boca aberta ali, sua língua levemente lançando-se contra a minha pele. A sensação de sua língua molhada no meu pescoço me fez empurrar meus quadris mais para ele e segurar mais forte em seu cabelo.

E ainda, mantivemos nos movendo sensualmente ao som da música, alheio à multidão dançando em torno de nós e os olhares que estávamos recebendo.

"Eu queria provar a sua pele no primeiro momento que te vi na noite passada", ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço.

Estremeci quando ele se moveu de volta para baixo e repetiu a ação, seus lábios persistentes contra o meu pescoço.

"Eu quero provar cada centímetro de você Bella."

Gemidos eram os únicos sons coerentes que eu poderia fazer neste momento. Eu perdi toda a capacidade de falar por tê-lo tão perto de mim, me tocando e beijando meu pescoço. Eu não percebi o quão sensível à pele do meu pescoço era até agora. Tenho certeza de que eu poderia vir apenas o tendo chupando meu pescoço a noite toda.

O DJ estava de repente a falando e as pessoas estavam aplaudindo e vibrando e se movimentando em uma pressa na pista de dança. Eu sai da minha neblina cheia de luxúria e olhei em volta para perceber que éramos as duas únicas pessoas ainda segurando o outro na pista de dança.

Eu rapidamente me desembaracei dele e dei um passo para trás, tentando pegar o rumo e deixando meus hormônios sob controle. Ontem à noite, amaldiçoei este homem todo o caminho de casa e durante toda a noite. Agora, depois de uma dança, eu perdi toda a razão e só queria transar com ele no meio da pista de dança em um casamento. Casamento do meu irmão!

E eu ainda nem sabia o que ele estava fazendo aqui.

Rosalie e Alice estavam, de repente, ao nosso lado, puxando-me longe de Edward e conversando animadamente sobre jogar o buquê.

_Awww merda. Jogar o buquê._

"Gente, eu não estou fazendo isso. Eu não vou lá, proclamar a todo o mundo que eu sou uma perdedora solteira apenas para que eu possa pegar algumas flores estúpidas e magicamente ser a próxima a se casar", eu disse em frustração enquanto fui arrastada, nenhuma vez tirando os olhos de Edward.

"Você cale sua boca bonitinha Bella", Alice disse com um sorriso. "Esta é a tradição e você está fazendo isso. Portanto, coloque sua bunda lá junto com Rosalie e chute alguns traseiros", ela terminou enquanto empurrou-nos para o nosso lugar no mar de mulheres solteiras, enquanto fez seu caminho até o DJ para jogar o buquê.

Eu fiquei lá com os braços cruzados sobre meu peito, incomodada que eu estava realmente de pé aqui e perguntando onde Edward estava. Ele não estava onde eu o deixei.

"Se alguém me der uma cotovelada para chegar nessas flores eu vou bater em uma cadela," Rosalie disse, adotando a mesma pose que eu.

Todas as mulheres estavam alvoroçadas à nossa volta começando a gritar e pular para cima e para baixo quando Alice virou de costas para a multidão e o DJ começou a contagem regressiva.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

As flores estavam de repente soltas no ar, todos os olhos observando o arco do outro lado da pista de dança. Rosalie e eu ainda estávamos lá, de braços cruzados, em protesto, até que Rosalie foi de repente empurrada para trás, quando algumas idiotas tentaram tirá-la do caminho.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, foi uma enxurrada de agitação ao meu lado, pessoas sendo empurradas, flores voando no ar, girando em torno da seda em um borrão de cor, e as mulheres caindo como dominós.

Eu desdobrei meus braços para tentar me afastar do pé de guerra de Rosalie quando o buquê que Alice jogou apenas pousou em meus braços.

Todos os movimentos no chão ao lado de mim pararam e foi como um daqueles momentos em que você está gritando algo embaraçoso e de repente todo mundo se cala e ouve.

Todos os olhos estavam sobre mim, olhando horrorizadas com as flores que eu estava segurando.

_Filho da puta._

Alice começou a saltar para cima e para baixo torcendo por mim e me chamando até ela enquanto a bagunça das garotas decepcionadas estavam arrumando seus sapatos e colocando vestidos em ordem e sendo levantadas do chão.

Quando eu cheguei até a Alice e ela me abraçou, todos os homens solteiros tinham substituído às mulheres no chão. E Edward estava na frente, e no centro, em pé ao lado de Jacob.

Eu observei Jacob atirando-lhe olhares de reprovação, obviamente chateado com a dança que ele testemunhou entre nós. Edward porém estava alheio, ali sorrindo para mim com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando mais sexy do que qualquer homem deveria. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir de volta.

Eu assisti enquanto meu irmão saiu na pista de dança e, da mesma maneira como sua esposa, virou as costas para a multidão e soltou a liga para o ar atrás dele. Prendi a respiração orando para Edward dar um soco na cara de Jacob para chegar até a liga.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu apenas pensei isso._

Não há necessidade de orações quando você tem Emmett. Logo quando a liga estava ao alcance de Jacob, Emmett estendeu a mão e puxou as calças de Jacob até os joelhos.

Quando ele se abaixou em pânico, Edward facilmente se aproximou e pegou a liga no ar enquanto Jacob comecou a surtar e gritar com Emmett, que estava rindo histericamente atrás dele.

Em toda a comoção, não percebi o DJ colocar uma cadeira no meio da pista de dança até que Alice começou a puxar-me para ela.

"Alice, o que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei em pânico.

"Bella, você sabe a tradição. Quem pega a liga tem que colocá-lo em sua perna. Cada centímetro que vai acima do joelho é um ano de felicidade para Jasper e eu", ela piscou para mim e sorriu. "E eu espero ser feliz e casada com seu irmão pela eternidade."

_Oh merda._

Engoli nervosamente enquanto eu observava Edward conversando com Jasper enquanto ele girava a liga em torno de seu dedo.

Eu realmente queria as suas mãos nas minhas pernas, até debaixo da minha saia. Mais do que eu queria respirar neste momento. Mas eu não sei quanto controle eu vou ter na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas. E algo me diz que Edward não vai jogar limpo.

O DJ começou a me situar na cadeira e explicou as regras sobre os anos de felicidade para a multidão. Edward estava em pé, esfregando as mãos na emoção, o que me fez rir e aliviou um pouco a tensão.

A multidão começou a aplaudi-lo e ele ficou de joelhos na minha frente. Coloquei minhas duas mãos para baixo ao lado da cadeira e ele foi em frente.

Ele pegou a minha perna pelo tornozelo e descansou-o em seu joelho, ele colocou a liga por cima do meu pé e empurrou-o para o meio da minha perna e parou.

Esperei que ele pudesse ler o olhar de "comporte-se" que eu estava dando-lhe agora.

Ele me deu um sorriso e eu sabia podia lê-lo, e só não dava à mínima.

Ambas as mãos foram para ambos os lados da minha panturrilha. Correu lentamente até a minha perna até que os dedos de ambas as mãos estava sob a liga e agora empurrando-o até a minha perna também.

Prendi a respiração enquanto ele continuava a deslizar a liga e as mãos para cima sobre o meu joelho e parando.

Ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos e lambeu os lábios. Eu me movi no meu lugar enquanto me senti ficando incrivelmente úmida.

Ele começou a movimentar as mãos, as palmas das mãos em cada lado da minha coxa. Suas mãos desapareceram debaixo da minha saia e a multidão foi à loucura, aplaudindo-o.

Engoli em seco quando suas macias, mãos quentes fizeram o caminho da minha coxa até os dedos estarem uma polegada de distância a partir do tecido fino da calcinha de cetim vermelho que me cobria.

Ele parou por um segundo e esfregou os dedos contra a minha perna suavemente. Eu estava apertando a cadeira tão forte que meus dedos estavam ficando brancos.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dos seus enquanto ele colocou as mãos para a frente os polegares passado e as pontas de seus dedos levemente roçando o cetim molhado entre minhas pernas.

Ele correu os dedos suavemente para baixo do meu centro, o dedo médio apenas mal empurrando o cetim entre os lábios da minha boceta.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de pequeno que nunca iria ser ouvido sobre o rugido da multidão, enquanto Edward rapidamente passou as mãos de volta para baixo de cada lado da minha coxa, até que saiu sob a saia do meu vestido.

Eu liberei o aperto da morte que eu tinha na cadeira e me levantei com as pernas trêmulas enquanto Alice e Jasper nos abraçava, brincando com Edward agradecendo-lhe por lhes dar tantos anos de felicidade.

"Bem, eu acho que não preciso fazer quaisquer apresentações aqui eu preciso?" Jasper brincou.

Olhei para ele em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Jasper, não, está tudo bem..." Edward tentou interromper.

"Bella, isso foi o que te falei antes na igreja. O cara que eu queria apresentar. Esta é E, meu bom amigo da faculdade," Jasper disse enquanto colocou o braço em volta do ombro de Edward.

Senti a respiração fugir dos meus pulmões.

"Espere o quê? Você o conhece?" Perguntei a Jasper em confusão, olhando entre ele e Edward.

"Bella não é..." Edward tentou novamente, mas foi cortado por Jasper.

"Eu o convidei para o casamento e pediu-lhe ir ao clube de strip na noite passada porque eu queria que vocês dois se conhecessem de modo que poderiam ter um encontro para o casamento e não ficarem sozinhos."

Edward sabia quem eu era na noite passada? O tempo todo eu pensei que eu conheci um estranho e me dei bem com ele, quando o tempo todo que ele estava tomando piedade de mim como um favor ao seu amigo.

"Por que você não me disse que você sabia quem eu era? Eu fiz papel de boba com você ontem à noite e não disse uma única palavra sobre conhecer meu irmão", eu disse com raiva de Edward.

"Na noite passada? Vocês já se encontraram?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu não me incomodei mesmo respondendo e ignorei os protestos que eu podia ouvir vindo de Edward. Eu me virei para ir embora e dei de cara com a minha mãe.

_Perfeit__o._

"Isabella, o que está acontecendo? Será que você realmente sente a necessidade de fazer uma cena com Jacob e parar de dançar com ele? Aquele pobre menino está arrasado e você não se importa."

"Eu não lhe disse para convidá-lo a mãe. Ele é o seu problema, não meu", eu disse enquanto tentei fazer o meu caminho através. Eu não queria lidar com essa coisa agora.

Ela agarrou meu braço para me trazer a um impasse. "Deixe de ser ingrata para as coisas que faço para você. Jacob veio para cá porque ele está finalmente pronto para perdoá-la por ser tão tola e deixá-lo ir. Pela primeira vez, não me envergonhe."

Oh ela fez isso.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu não posso lidar com você! Não importa o que eu faça, não é bom o suficiente. Estou doente e cansada de ignorar o que eu quero apenas para fazer você se sentir orgulhosa de mim apenas uma vez. Não vale a pena mais. Jacob me fez infeliz. Você ainda se preocupa com isso? Ele nunca me quis, ele queria que o status que o namoro lhe deu."

O DJ começou a tocar música de novo e as pessoas estavam dançando, mas o nosso pequeno grupo ainda estava de pé no meio da pista de dança. Eu podia ver Edward ao meu lado pelo canto do meu olho e não me importava que ele estava ouvindo isso.

"É patético que eu já passei tanto tempo tentando fingir que sou outra coisa só para te fazer feliz. Nada que eu faça nunca vai te fazer feliz o suficiente."

"O que há de errado com você esta noite Isabella? Não está agindo como você mesma," ela sussurrou ferozmente.

Olhei para ela e soltei uma risada. "Eu estou desistindo. Isso é o que está acontecendo. Largando essa charada de tentar ser alguém que eu não sou. Essa sou eu", eu disse enquanto espalhava meus braços bem abertos e depois os deixei cair ao meu lado. "Eu gosto de ficar bêbada com meus amigos e, ocasionalmente, ser um pouco idiota. Fiz com Rosalie algumas vezes para obter bebidas gratuitas em um bar."

"SIM! Outra imagem mental para guardar!" Emmett gritou de algum lugar atrás Edward.

"Tive aulas de como ser uma stripper, fui presa no meu último ano de faculdade para mergulhar nua na fonte do campus, eu conheci um cara na noite passada em um clube de strip e dei-lhe uma lap dance na frente de todos e posso ter me apaixonado um pouco por ele. Mas porque você tem totalmente fodido minha mente, eu vou muito provavelmente estragar isso. Isso é quem eu sou, e tenho todas as imperfeições. Lide com isso."

Eu passei pela minha mãe e sai do salão. Eu encontrei um corredor lateral e encostei na parede para acalmar meu coração.

Eu não estava preocupada em ofender minha mãe. O navio navegou e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Eu acho que posso acabado de admitir em voz alta que eu estava me apaixonado alguém que pode ou não ter sido convidado pelo meu irmão para tomar conta de mim durante o casamento.

E eu pensei que ter um orgasmo em seu colo na noite passada foi humilhante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella explodiu manolo, passou da hora lol' E agora o que o Edward vai fazer depois dessa declaração dela? Hun...<strong>

**Bem.. vocês não estão comentando como antes, e estão lendo como antes... o que está acontecendo hun? Pois é, to com a fic toda ja traduzida, só esperando vocês comentarem para postar.**

**Aos que querem preview ja sabem o que fazer, mandar e-mail substituindo (underline) (arroba) (ponto) **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Kiss Me

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Kiss Me Beije-me**

**EPDV**

"_Eu conheci um cara na noite passada em um clube de strip e dei-lhe uma lap dance na frente de todos e posso ter me apaixonado um pouco por ele."_

Após a admissão de Bella, em voz alta eu poderia acrescentar, estou completamente desligado do resto da conversa.

Ela estava apaixonada por mim.

Eu não estava sonhando estava? Ela admitiu que ela havia se apaixonado por mim certo?

Puta merda. Isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

Por que todo mundo não estava pulando e comemorando comigo? Estavam todos de pé aqui no meio da pista de dança com a boca aberta.

E olhando para a mãe Bella e Jasper, que não tinha dito qualquer coisa desde que Bella despejou tudo.

Falar sobre o momento constrangedor.

"Não se preocupe Renee, eu vou discutir algum sentido com ela."

Todos se viraram para ver o pequeno delator Jacob tentando salvar o dia.

Foda-se. Obviamente Emmett o fazer ficar sem as calças durante a luta pela liga não foi constrangedor o suficiente para ele.

"Sinto muito, _discutir algum sentido com ela_? O que exatamente significa isso?" Perguntei enquanto aproximei mais do idiota da porra.

Ele tentou inchar o peito e olhar ameaçador enquanto deu um passo para mais perto de mim. Isso não estava funcionando.

"Você conhece Isabella a o que? Cinco minutos? Você não poderia entender o que é isso que ela faz. Ela gosta de exagerar e fazer uma cena. Depois que ela esfria, percebendo como ela estava sendo boba."

Levou tudo em mim para não perfurar o olhar complacente em seu rosto por pensar que ele conhecia Bella tão bem.

Fechei a lacuna entre nós até a ponta dos nossos sapatos estarem praticamente tocando e olhando para ele, grato por quatro polegadas que eu tinha sobre ele. Na verdade, ele teve a coragem de olhar um pouco assustado.

"Eu posso não conhecer Bella por muito tempo, mas eu sei de uma coisa", eu disse na voz mais calma que poderia reunir. "Ela é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci. Você deve ser grato que ela nunca lhe ignorou completamente, idiota. Você não estará _falando algum sentido_ para ela agora ou nunca. Se você for em qualquer lugar perto dela eu vou te foder" Eu olhei para ele por alguns minutos apenas para conseguir o meu ponto de vista, e então eu me virei e encarei Renee.

"É uma pena que você não pode ver o que está bem na sua frente e perceber a filha maravilhosa que você tem. Ela tem feito tudo para te fazer feliz, mas ainda não é suficiente. Ela é uma mulher absolutamente notável, e espero algum dia você perceba isso, antes que seja tarde demais."

Renee absolutamente não tinha resposta para mim. Se não estivéssemos no casamento de Jasper agora eu teria batido em Jacob e tudo mais. Eu sabia que Jasper não teria se importado, no mínimo, mas eu realmente não queria bater na mãe de Bella e seu ex-namorado no casamento de seu irmão. Algumas coisas podem ser desaprovadas.

Percebi que tinha desperdiçado tempo suficiente aqui em vez de ir atrás de Bella. Eu me virei e fiz meu caminho para fora da pista de dança ao som de Emmett gritando "Vai buscá-la garoto-Eddie!"

Eu deveria me senti mal em andar para longe da tempestade de merda que eu tinha provavelmente acabado de criar, mas eu não senti. Meu único pensamento era chegar a Bella.

Fiz o meu caminho através das mesas e antes que eu pudesse sair do salão, eu fui emboscado por Rosalie e Jasper. Eles vieram em torno de uma mesa e me pararam.

"Ela não gosta de ser chamada de Isabella, ela range os seus dentes," Rosalie disse.

"Se você disser a ela para de bater o pé ou parar de roer as unhas, ela provavelmente vai te chutar no saco", Jasper acrescentou.

"Quando ela descobre que você fez Renee ficar calada, ela provavelmente vai tirar a roupa e vai foder com você idiota."

"Eeeew, Olá? É a minha irmã!" Jasper gritou com um olhar de horror em seu rosto.

Rosalie apenas deu de ombros para ele.

"Gente, eu entendi ok?" Eu garanti a eles com uma risada.

"Nós sabemos. Mas, como seu irmão, é minha obrigação dizer isso a você, se foder tudo isso, vou deixá-lo sozinho em um quarto com Rosalie quando ela estiver na TPM", Jasper alertou.

Prometi-lhes dez vezes que iria evitar machucá-la a sua amiga/irmã a todo custo antes que eles me deixassem ir. Eu tinha certeza Rosalie estava prestes a tirar uma faca da bolsa e fazer pacto de sangue antes de Jasper finalmente ter pena de mim e me deixar sair.

Corri por eles e sai correndo para fora das portas do salão e no corredor deserto do hotel. Entrei em pânico, não tendo nenhum indício de onde Bella teria ido.

Eu ouvi o ressoar distante de um elevador e corri pelo corredor na direção do som. Eu virei a esquina a tempo de ver Bella andando através das portas abertas e virando o rosto para mim ao mesmo tempo que começou a fechar.

"BELLA" Eu gritei enquanto disparei em sua direção. Ela olhou para cima e fez contato visual direitamente comigo antes de as portas fecharem.

**BPDV**

Festa da piedade, mesa para um.

Bati minha cabeça contra a parede. O que diabos tem de errado comigo? Não posso acreditar que só deixei escapar que eu estava me apaixonando por Edward na frente de todos. Ele vai pensar que eu sou uma maluca.

Eu preciso voltar lá e talvez apenas fingir que era tudo uma brincadeira. Ha ha, veja como eu posso ser engraçada? Eu totalmente fiz uma piada sobre estar apaixonada por um cara que eu acabei de conhecer. Não foi tão engraçado?

Ninguém iria comprar isso.

Foi bom que eu peguei minha bolsa no meu caminho para fora do salão. Pelo menos eu tinha a minha chave do quarto. Alice reservou quartos para todos, embora todos nós vivêssemos apenas alguns minutos de distância. Ela não queria ninguém dirigindo para casa depois da recepção e ela queria que todos na festa nupcial para tomarem café amanhã de manhã.

Empurrei-me para longe da parede e busquei na minha bolsa pela minha chave. Eu só precisava de alguns minutos para me recompor e refrescar-me. Então gostaria de voltar lá com a minha cabeça erguida e chegar ao fundo do por quê Edward não me disse que conhecia Jasper na noite passada. A idéia de que ele tinha passado à noite de ontem comigo apenas por causa do meu irmão doeu. Muito. Eu realmente não queria acreditar que a única razão que ele prestou atenção em mim foi porque ele sentiu que tinha que fazer um favor ao seu amigo.

Jesus, ele era o E. Esse conhecimento ainda era difícil de acreditar também. Eu tinha ouvido falar muito sobre "E" o amigo do meu irmão, ao longo dos anos. Principalmente sobre como ele estava loucamente apaixonado por uma garota chamada Lauren que era irritada e rígida e lembrava a Jasper muito de nossa mãe.

Eu encontrei minha chave do quarto e puxei para fora da minha bolsa. Talvez ele concordou em sair comigo, porque pensou que eu iria lembrar dele. Nojento.

Eu andei pelo canto do corredor e apertei o botão do elevador com raiva.

Ele realmente não parecia o tipo que gostaria de uma asfixiante, pau-no-cu garota, mas o que eu sabia? Estou, obviamente, não sendo uma boa juiz de caráter. Caso em questão: Jacob.

O elevador chegou e eu entrei e apertei o botão para o meu antes. Virei apenas quando alguém gritou meu nome. Olhei para cima enquanto as portas estavam fechando bem a tempo de ver Edward correndo pelo corredor em minha direção.

**EPDV**

Eu cheguei até o elevador quando Bella enfiou a mão para parar as portas e eu fiz o mesmo.

Eu fiquei ali respirando pesadamente apenas olhando para ela com minha mão segurando as portas abertas.

O som do elevador zumbindo em protesto contra ser mantida aberta tirou-me do meu transe e eu pulei no elevador ao lado dela como as portas fechando atrás de mim.

Ela lambeu os lábios e começou a falar imediatamente.

"Olha Edward sobre o que eu disse lá..."

Eu não queria ser rude, mas observando-a lamber os lábios me deixou louco. Caminhei até onde ela estava de pé no seu lado do elevador, coloquei as minhas mãos em seus quadris e andei o resto do caminho até suas costas colidirem contra a parede do elevador.

Eu desci, capturando os lábios e efetivamente cortado suas palavras.

Sua boca se abriu em um protesto e aproveitei da situação, deslizando minha língua por seus lábios para saborear cada centímetro de sua boca.

Eu empurrei meu corpo contra o dela e senti um aperto ao mesmo tempo em meu peito e em outras partes do meu corpo assim que minha língua entrou em contato com o dela.

Nenhuma fantasia poderia me preparar para o quão bom era o gosto Bella e como incrível era a sensação de beijá-la.

A resposta de Bella foi imediata e absoluta. Ouvi sua bolsa cair no chão do elevador com um _ruído_ e fui recompensado pela sensação de seus braços em torno de meus ombros e apertando a língua contra os meus com uma intensidade que fez a minha ereção apertar incrivelmente mais contra o zíper de minhas calças.

Não havia nada de gentil sobre o beijo, era fome e desespero e tudo o que eu estava sentindo derramado em um momento de alma quebrando-se contra uma parede do elevador.

Merda, eu precisava parar, ou eu ia fodê-la contra a parede do elevador. Ou no chão. Quantos andares este hotel tem afinal? O passeio pode ser apenas o tempo suficiente.

Ela escolheu esse momento para empurrar seus quadris em mim e esfregar-se contra a minha dureza e chupar a minha língua em sua boca.

Levou tudo em mim para puxar minha boca longe dela.

"Espere, pare."

**BPDV**

O som de sua voz ecoou em meus ouvidos. Ele acabou de dizer para parar? Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado na minha cabeça. E entre as minhas pernas.

Ainda estávamos unidos pelo quadril, principalmente porque ele ainda tinha seu braço envolto em um aperto em volta de mim, mas deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra a parede do elevador e os meus braços caiu de volta do pescoço ao peito para tentar empurrá-lo de distância.

"Não, não me afaste. Eu só preciso dizer alguma coisa em primeiro lugar," ele disse enquanto tentava recuperando sua respiração.

Eu engoli, esperando que ele continuasse enquanto tentava diminuir as batidas do meu coração e não pensar sobre o fato de que eu ainda podia sentir a sua dureza entre as minhas pernas. E que minha calcinha molhada estavam me traindo mais uma vez.

"Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer que eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de quem você era até esta manhã na igreja, quando Rosalie me disse. Passei algum tempo com você na noite passada porque eu quis. Ponto."

Ele me encostou mais e colocou um leve beijo em meus lábios e depois afastou para olhar para mim.

O elevador guinchou e parou no meu andar e eu quase gemi. Eu queria ouvir o que mais ele tinha a dizer e eu realmente não queria me mover.

Ele empurrou seu corpo para longe do meu e se abaixou para pegar minha bolsa. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou-a e me puxou para o corredor do meu andar.

Mal as portas do elevador se fecharam, ele tinha me empurrado contra a parede, empurrando sua dureza entre as minhas pernas, mais uma vez enquanto jogou minha bolsa de distância.

"Segundo", ele disse enquanto colocava outro beijo contra meus lábios levemente e chupou meu lábio superior em sua boca "tomou cada pedaço do meu controle que eu já não tinha para não jogá-la no chão do clube ontem à noite e foder você na frente de todos."

Suas palavras reiniciaram o fogo dentro de mim. Ouvi-lo admitir que ele me queria, jogou cada grama de dúvida da minha cabeça e eu agarrei a frente de sua camisa e puxei-o para me dar um beijo. Seus lábios caíram nos meus e com cada golpe de sua língua contra o meu, eu esfregava contra a sua dureza, tentando aliviar algumas das dores que estava queimando entre as minhas pernas desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi hoje à noite.

Eu puxei minha boca longe de sua relutância, minha mão ainda segurava em sua camisa para mantê-lo perto de mim.

"Por que não fez então?" Perguntei-lhe sem fôlego.

Ele olhou para mim em confusão.

"Me foder", eu sussurrei enquanto inclinei para frente e lambi seu lábio superior.

"Na noite passada," eu continuei enquanto inclinei para o lado do rosto e lambi a ponta do seu lóbulo da orelha.

Ele estremeceu contra mim, tirou o braço que estava enrolado em volta da minha cintura e passou a mão pela minha bunda e pela parte de trás da minha coxa antes de pegar no meu joelho e puxar minha perna até envolver em torno de seu quadril.

Ele correu sua mão de volta a minha coxa e sob a saia do meu vestido, desta vez para a minha bunda. O calor da sua mão estava ameaçando queimar um buraco através de minha pele e eu deixei escapar um gemido quando puxou-me mais apertado contra ele.

"Eu estava tentando ser um cavalheiro", ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios à medida que avançava sua ereção contra o meu núcleo.

Eu trouxe minha outra mão até o seu ombro para ajudar a me equilibrar, apertando minha perna em torno de seus quadris e empurrando de volta contra ele, sentindo-me ficar mais úmida e impossivelmente querendo mover mais rápido para chegar ao orgasmo que eu podia sentir começando a construir.

Este homem ia ser a minha morte.

Eu avancei meus quadris um pouco longe dele para que eu pudesse colocar minha mão entre nós e executar a minha palma para baixo no comprimento de sua ereção através de suas calças.

Ele gemeu contra a minha boca e eu corri minha mão para trás a sua dureza, abrir o botão da calça, puxei o zíper para baixo e coloquei minha mão dentro para encontrar nada entre sua calça e minha mão, apenas um pênis quente e duro.

Edward não estava usando cueca. Obrigada Deus.

Embrulhei a minha mão em torno de seu pênis e lentamente bombeei meu punho para cima e para baixo na sua dureza.

"Oh porra!" murmurou baixinho enquanto começou a movimentar seus quadris a tempo de deslizar na minha mão.

"Eu não preciso de um cavalheiro", afirmei.

Ele rapidamente se inclinou e beijou-me profundamente, empurrando sua língua em mim no mesmo ritmo que a minha mão e seus quadris se moviam.

Ele puxou sua boca longe e deslizou sua mão de minha bunda para o topo da minha coxa, seu polegar atropelando o meu osso do quadril e indo para baixo do cetim molhado cobrindo minha buceta, imitando o seu movimento a partir do episódio da liga mais cedo.

"Percebi isso na noite passada depois que eu vim em meu jeans com você em meu colo. Você correu para fora do clube antes que eu pudesse fazer isso direito."

**EPDV**

Eu não posso acreditar que acabei de admitir a ela que eu gozei em minhas calças na noite passada.

Suas mãos eram como mágica, ela estava trabalhando tão bem em meu pau que eu queria chorar de alegria. Eu teria dito a ela que molhei a cama quando eu tinha 8 anos, se isso significasse que ela iria continuar.

Ela acalmou a mão no meu pau, seu choque com o que eu tinha acabado de admitir evidente.

Tomei aquele momento para passar minha mão em torno das pernas e executar meu polegar na frente de sua calcinha. Assim como antes, eu podia sentir sua umidade através do fino material.

Com a perna ainda enrolada no meu quadril, o toque do meu polegar contra ela tinha-a instantaneamente aberto mais sua perna para mim.

Tirei minha mão de sua coxa, pegando o meu dedo indicador e correndo para baixo sob a borda da calcinha dela, basta apenas entrar em contato com as boas dobras molhadas dela.

"Edward"

O som de seu gemido com meu nome, fez o meu pau saltar na sua mão e ela apertou mais forte, começando seus movimentos novamente e passando a mão mais rápido para cima e para baixo do comprimento.

Eu nem sequer hesitei, empurrei o pequeno pedaço de sua calcinha de lado e mergulhei o meu dedo dentro de sua umidade, meu polegar instantaneamente movendo sobre seu clitóris e esfregando o pequeno nó enquanto trabalhei o meu dedo dentro e fora de seu calor.

Bella era mais quente do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Eu só queria ficar aqui desse jeito com ela para sempre. Tocá-la e ouvi-la gemer com cada impulso do meu dedo dentro dela.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça e corri meus lábios para o lado do pescoço dela até que eu tinha mergulhado, onde começava a clavícula. Lembrando-se da imagem do corpo dela em mim na noite passada, eu levemente belisquei sua pele, então suguei em minha boca e lambendo o local com a minha língua.

Seus quadris trabalharam mais forte contra a minha mão e eu tomei o momento para colocar um segundo dedo em seu calor, apertado, molhado. Ela gritou de forma incoerente quando meus dedos bateram tão fundo como eles poderiam ir.

Chupei mais forte em seu pescoço, sabendo que eu estava marcando ela e nem mesmo me importando. Eu queria que todos soubessem que esta mulher era minha.

Sua mão pequena e quente estava inteiramente boa demais no meu pau enquanto ela seus movimentos para cima e para baixo por todo o comprimento. Estávamos completamente em sincronia neste momento, com cada mergulho profundo dos meus dedos dentro dela, a mão levando todo o caminho até a base do meu pau e depois passando os dedos contra a parte de baixo do meu pau antes de subir e repetir o processo. Com cada empurrar e puxar a mão dela eu senti minhas bolas apertando e não demoraria muito antes de eu estar vindo por todo o lado. Eu precisava estar dentro dela quando isso aconteceu.

Os sons que Bella estava fazendo, e a sensação de seus muros firmemente apertando em meus dedos, eu sabia que não demoraria muito para ela também. Eu queria ver seu rosto quando ela viesse. Eu queria ouvi-la gritar o meu nome quando seu orgasmo lavasse sobre ela.

Embora os seguintes sons, que ela fez não foram nada do que eu estava esperando.

"Edward pare. Nós não podemos fazer isso."

* * *

><p><strong>Amei o Edward jogando a real pra Renee e pro idiota do Jacob<strong>

**O. QUE. DEU. NA. BELLA? LOUCA u.u**

•-•

**Eu ia deixar um recado para uma certa anônima que veio falar merda no capítulo anterior, mas se ela quiser argumentar algo, vai no meu orkut ou no twitter que conversamos direito, porque não vou ficar dando moral para quem se esconde atrás do anonimato.**

•-•

**Para preview só mandar e-mail substituindo (underline) (arroba) (ponto) **

•-•

**Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, toda a fic ja está traduzida. Ela tem 15 capítulos. Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Let's Get It On

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 - <strong>**Let's Get It On/Vamos Deixar Rolar**

**BPDV**

Eu estava indo gozar. Em 2,5 segundos eu estaria gozando com tanta força que poderia arrancar meu lábio. Nunca tinha sentido nada tão bom como Edward me tocando e tê-lo dentro de mim. Mesmo que fosse apenas seus dedos, era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha sentido em toda minha vida.

Eu não queria que este sentimento terminasse. Eu estava segurando em sua camisa com tanta força que eu acho que ouvi um botão sair e algum rasgo. A sensação de sua dureza na palma da minha mão me excitou ainda mais. Ele estava duro e latejava e era por minha causa.

Quando um segundo dedo se juntou ao seu primeiro dentro de mim, eu gritei e não conseguia parar de empurrar meus quadris mais rápido contra a sua mão. Eu nunca tinha tido um orgasmo com uma pessoa real. Isso poderia realmente estar acontecendo agora? No corredor de um hotel?

Oh Santa Merda, estamos no corredor. De um hotel! Eu estava experimentando a melhor sensação da minha vida e nós estávamos em um corredor onde qualquer pessoa e meu irmão – MEU IRMÃO – podia aparecer a qualquer segundo.

Meu orgasmo estava vindo com a velocidade de um trem de carga e se ele .. Oh Deus ele está chupando meu pescoço. Oh doce Jesus eu estava tão perto, mas eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse em um corredor louco.

Deve. Parar.

Eu não queria parar de tocá-lo, ele estava tão bom na minha mão e eu queria apenas puxá-lo para mais perto e empurrar seu pênis dentro de mim. Eu queria que ele fosse fundo para que eu pudesse senti-lo pulsar dentro de mim em vez de na minha mão.

Eu disse a ele para parar não disse? Talvez eu só disse isso na minha cabeça. Eu realmente deveria dizer isso em voz alta.

Ele correu o polegar sobre meu clitóris com mais urgência e agora eu peguei minha respiração na sensações que estavam fluindo através de mim e na sensação do meu coração batendo entre as minhas pernas por causa de todo o sangue correndo lá.

Em um canto distante da minha mente, ouvi uma porta bater fechada no final do corredor e podia ouvir o elevador em movimento em outro andar. Minha mão instantaneamente parou em seu pênis mesmo que seus dedos continuassem a trabalhar dentro de mim.

Merda.

"Edward pare. Nós não podemos fazer isso," resmunguei mal conseguindo falar.

Sua boca ainda estava fundida ao meu pescoço, mas seus dedos instantaneamente pararam, um longo período empurrando o mais profundamente possível dentro de mim.

Oh meu Deus o que diabos há de errado comigo?

Isso mesmo. Corredor. Público. Pessoas.

Edward puxou sua cabeça para trás e tinha um olhar de descrença absoluta em seu rosto porque tinha nos impedido de terminar o que tínhamos começado.

Eu, lamentavelmente, deixando ir a minha idéia sobre o seu pau e movi a minha mão até a nuca enquanto minha perna lentamente deslizou seu quadril.

Ele pressionou seus dedos incrivelmente ainda mais dentro de mim, logo que o meu pé bateu no chão e eu não consegui parar de pressionar meus quadris para trás contra a mão dele, esquecendo mais uma vez que estávamos em um corredor para o mundo inteiro nos ver.

"Eu sei que você não quer que eu pare. Eu posso sentir como você está perto. Eu quero fazer você goze Bella", ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

"Sim", eu murmurei, fechando os olhos e deixando minha cabeça cair para trás contra a parede.

Ele começou a puxar os dedos lentamente para fora de mim e o som do meu protesto choramingou, o eco do riso atrás de uma das portas fechadas, finalmente, me acordou.

"Não!" Eu gritei assim que ele começou a pressionar seus lábios nos meus.

"Quero dizer sim. Definitivamente sim, mas não aqui. Quarto. Chave. AGORA", eu disse com força.

**EPDV**

Tão logo Bella mencionou o quarto, de repente, ocorreu-me onde estávamos. Jesus, eu estava tão concentrado no que estávamos fazendo que tudo à minha volta tinha desaparecido. Eu esqueci completamente que ainda estávamos no corredor, onde qualquer um poderia passar.

Eu gostava dessa emoção de ser pego, mas não para a nossa primeira vez. Isso precisava ser apenas entre ela e eu.

Puxei meus dedos para fora dela e tentei não a gemer com a perda de seu calor. Eu não me incomodei mesmo abotoando as calças, uma vez que íamos voltar a isso, logo que estivéssemos na privacidade do seu quarto. Eu coloquei um beijo em seus lábios e fechei minhas calças apenas para mantê-los em meus quadris.

Ela se abaixou para pegar sua bolsa e rapidamente arrancou a chave do quarto.

"Mostre-nos o caminho", eu disse enquanto peguei a mão dela e puxei-a para o meu lado.

Andamos pelo corredor e chegamos ao seu quarto no final em tempo recorde. Ela destrancou a porta e eu empurrei-a aberta com uma mão e girei-a para me encarar com o outro.

Eu nem sequer esperei a porta fechar antes de beija-la e levantar o corpo dela contra a minha. Ela envolveu as duas pernas em volta da minha cintura e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa enquanto eu caminhava para a cama.

Subi na cama e deitei-a no centro, então me inclinei para trás e equilibrado em meus joelhos acima dela para tirar a minha camisa. Joguei pelo quarto e ela levantou as suas mãos até passar sobre o meu peito nu e, em seguida, puxou minha cabeça para me beijar.

Eu queria tomar isso lento, para saborear cada momento com Bella, mas eu precisava dela. Eu precisava dela com tanta força que fez meu peito doer.

"Eu preciso de você Edward," ela sussurrou quando rompeu com o beijo.

Suas palavras ecoaram meus pensamentos e foi todo o incentivo que eu precisava. Eu me inclinei para longe dela novamente e enfiei ambas as mãos até as coxas e sob seu vestido para retirar sua calcinha para baixo de suas pernas. Joguei pelo quarto com a minha camisa.

Eu coloquei de volta para baixo ficando completamente em cima dela e ela abriu as pernas para me receber entre elas, levantando sua saia até os quadris de modo que a dureza na minha calça estava lavando contra o seu calor nu. Afastei alguns de seus cabelos do rosto dela e segurei sua bochecha em concha.

"Queria aproveitar isso de forma lenta, mas eu quero tanto você Bella. Você é tão linda que me tira o fôlego."

Ela estendeu as mãos para baixo entre nós e puxou meu zíper novamente, livrando-me das minhas calças. Com um movimento de meus quadris meu pau agora estava descansando entre as dobras do sua boceta macia e molhada.

Eu não conseguia parar o gemido que escapou dos meus lábios ao senti-la contra mim.

"Eu não me importo com ser lento. Podemos fazer lento mais tarde. Agora eu só preciso de você dentro de mim", ela disso enquanto empurrou-se contra mim e sua umidade revestiu meu pau.

"Você está tão molhada baby, a sensação é tão boa", eu disse dando um beijo em seus lábios.

Ela estava esfregando contra mim mais forte e eu sabia que nenhum de nós poderia esperar mais. Suas mãos agarraram a parte de trás da minha cabeça e ela trouxe nossas testas juntas.

"Por favor, Edward", ela implorou suavemente.

Eu deveria me sentir mal que ela ainda estavam em sua maioria vestida, mas eu não podia conseguir cuidar disso agora.

Eu me equilibrei por cima dela em meus cotovelos, puxando meus quadris ligeiramente para trás até que a ponta do meu pau estava descansando em sua entrada. Os joelhos de Bella estavam apertados em cada lado do meu quadril e ela usou essa alavanca para empurrar-se para cima de modo que a primeira polegada do meu pau empurrou para dentro dela.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes agora e eu segurei ainda por um momento, apertando os olhos fechados para me acalmar para que isso não acabasse antes mesmo de começar.

"Reggie Jackson foi o Major League Baseball mais valioso em 1973"

Senti o corpo de Bella agitar um pouco com riso e eu abri meus olhos.

"Você está recitando fatos de baseball agora?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Merda, eu não usei a minha voz interior só agora não é?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu novamente.

Eu empurrei outra polegada dentro dela e me segurei lá, sentindo seus muros prendendo apertado ao meu redor.

"Talvez eu devesse ter tentado esse truque noite passada, então eu não teria gozado em meus shorts de couro no seu colo", disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu sorri para sua admissão e puxei-me para fora completamente.

"Se não deu certo para mim, eu duvido que teria dado para você", eu disse

O riso em seus olhos foi substituído por puro êxtase quando empurrei meu quadril para frente e mergulhei dentro dela tão profundo quando eu poderia ir.

"PORRA!" ela gritou contra meus lábios.

Eu parei dentro dela, preocupado que eu a tivesse machucado.

"Jesus, você é tão apertada. Você está bem?" Eu perguntei em pânico.

Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas e deslizou na parte de trás da minha calça para segurar a minha bunda.

"Perfeito. Mais", ela sussurrou enquanto empurrava seu quadril contra mim e enfiava suas unhas na minha bunda.

Ela não precisava me dizer duas vezes. Não havia nada melhor do que a sensação de estar completamente revestido dentro de Bella, mas eu senti que minha cabeça ia explodir se eu não me mexesse.

Puxei meu pau quase completamente fora dela e bati de volta dentro dela ao máximo, esfregando o meu osso púbico contra seu clitóris.

"Oh Deus, Edward," ela gemia e eu beijei-a profundamente, enquanto eu continuava puxando e empurrando de volta para ela.

Seus quadris se moviam em perfeita sincronia comigo, toda vez que eu mergulhava, ela subia até me acolher. O nosso ritmo estava começando a ficar frenético e eu podia sentir seus muros apertando em torno de mim e queria mais do que qualquer coisa sentir seu gozo, enquanto eu estava lá no fundo dela.

A cada impulso profundo nela, eu podia sentir-me cada vez mais próximo ao meu próprio orgasmo. Eu precisava dela vindo ao longo da borda comigo. Eu queria ouvi-la gritar o meu nome e senti-la pulsando em torno de meu pau.

Eu deslizei uma das minhas mãos entre nossos corpos e meu polegar encontrou seu clitóris e esfregou-o no mesmo ritmo que cada mergulho do meu pau dentro dela.

Ela estava tremendo embaixo de mim e eu podia sentir suas pernas tremendo. Ela estava tão perto, eu precisava dela para deixar ir, para que eu pudesse acompanhá-la.

"Goze para mim baby", eu sussurrei.

**BPDV**

Eu ia explodir. Este prazer era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha sentido antes. A sensação de Edward vindo dentro de mim mais e mais me fez querer gritar em satisfação.

Eu estava tentando me agarrar a esse sentimento, eu queria fazer isso durar, mas minhas pernas estavam tremendo com a força do orgasmo, que foi se acumulando dentro de mim.

Quando Edward serpenteou a mão para baixo entre nós e seu polegar friccionou sobre meu clitóris, eu acho que vi estrelas.

Meu corpo estava fora de controle nesse ponto e gritando pela libertação. Seu pedido sussurrado me dizendo para gozar foi o suficiente para ter me explodindo ao seu redor.

"OH MEU DEUS EDWARD, EU ESTOU GOZANDO!" Eu gritei, nem mesmo me importando se o andar inteiro iria me ouviu gritar.

O prazer começou em meus dedos dos pés e voou entre as minhas pernas, rompendo em mim enquanto Edward empurrou mais e mais rápido dentro de mim. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris e empurrei sua bunda, então ele foi incrivelmente mais fundo enquanto o meu orgasmo continuou a vaga através de mim.

Com um pouco mais de bombas de profundidade, Edward estava explodindo dentro de mim em um grito, seus quadris continuavam a mergulhar mais e mais até que ele esvaziou a última gota de si mesmo em mim e seus movimentos começaram a diminuir, embora nunca parando completamente.

Meus quadris ainda estavam movendo-se lentamente com o seu, meu clitóris latejante esfregando-se contra ele, enquanto ficava totalmente dentro de mim.

Edward tinha enterrado o rosto no meu pescoço e a sensação de sua boca logo abaixo meu ouvido me fez formigar. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e uma nova onda de prazer percorreu meu núcleo.

Ele ainda estava duro dentro de mim e eu podia sentir ele pulsando a partir de sua libertação, meus quadris ainda estavam se movendo lentamente contra ele e antes que eu percebesse, ele tinha empurrado profundamente uma última vez e eu estava gozando novamente.

"OH PORRA!" Gritei enquanto meus quadris começaram a empurrar rapidamente para espremer o máximo deste segundo orgasmo como pudesse. Edward empurrava ainda, sugando mais forte em meu ouvido e deixando-me montar a onda até que eu estava completamente descarregada.

Quando o último do meu prazer finalmente desapareceu, eu liberei o aperto de morte que eu tinha na bunda de Edward e os meus braços e pernas caíram para os lados de Edward na cama.

Ele lançou seu peso total em cima de mim e nós ficamos lá por vários minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu disse tentando retardar a minha respiração antes de desmaiar.

Edward puxou a cabeça longe do meu pescoço, mas não antes de dar um suave beijo sobre o local onde ele tinha provavelmente deixado uma marca.

Quando ele afastou o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos, eu não pude parar o enorme sorriso que se espalhou sobre meu rosto.

"É isso que eu estive sem durante todos esses anos? Puta merda!" Exclamei.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto. Eu empurrei meu corpo contra o dele e rolei-nos de forma que eu estava em cima dele agora.

"Vamos fazer isso de novo", eu disse antes de me inclinar e beijá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eles chegaram aos finalmente! Tods comemora! Mas eles ainda tem umas pessoas para enfrentarem fora do quarto, e voltar para o casamento... o que será que vai acontecer?<strong>

**Só falta mais dois capítulos e a fic acaba, então vamos comentar gente :)**

**Mando preview para quem quiser.**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	14. Fighter

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – FighterLutador**

**EPDV**

Um som alto de algo batendo me acordou com um susto e olhei para Bella, de costas enrolada contra mim, que estava despertando pelo som também.

Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Nós só tínhamos adormecido por cerca de quinze minutos.

O bater seguiu por gritos neste momento.

"Vistam suas bundas e desçam! Bella tem um brinde para fazer!" Rosalie gritou através da porta fechada.

Bella gemeu e enterrou mais fundo no seu travesseiro, empurrando sua bunda contra mim no processo.

"Eu não quero voltar para lá", ela reclamou.

Eu passei meus braços apertados em volta dela e puxei seu corpo macio e quente lavando contra o meu para que meu pau estivesse agora aninhado entre sua bunda.

"Eu também não", eu concordei enquanto inclinei e beijei seu ombro.

Seu quadril pulou contra mim enquanto levantei o cabelo que cobria o seu ombro e meus lábios descobriram esse ponto sensível logo abaixo a linha dos cabelos na sua nuca.

"Edward", ela gemeu baixinho.

Corri minha língua sobre o ponto que eu tinha acabado de beijar.

"Se eu não encontrar meu vestido e sair dessa cama, as pessoas vão falar."

Eu continuei a beijar a sua nuca, concluindo que na última hora e meia fizemos isso de tal modo que ficou selvagem. Movi meu braço que estava segurando-a contra mim e minha mão deslizou para baixo na sua barriga lisa e plana até meus dedos pararem bem na junção de suas coxas.

Um duro chupão nesse ponto doce em seu pescoço e encostou os quadris de modo que meus dedos deslizaram entre suas dobras molhadas.

"Deixe-os falar. Você está molhada para mim e eu não vou deixar isso passar", eu disse enquanto puxei meus quadris ligeiramente para trás para que eu pudesse deslizar meu pau entre as suas pernas.

Sua mão soltou o aperto esmagador que ela tinha sobre o travesseiro e ela colocou-o por cima da minha entre as suas pernas.

"Minha vagina vai cair", ela brincou com uma risada trêmula enquanto seus quadris se moveram contra a minha mão e os dedos se juntaram aos meus, à medida que deslizou através de sua umidade.

Eu posicionei meu pau em sua entrada para que eu pudesse entrar por trás dela e, lentamente começando a aliviar o meu caminho dentro dela.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou ser gentil", eu prometi com os nossos dedos entrelaçados e empurrei mais rapidamente contra o seu clitóris, enchendo os nossos dedos em seus sucos doces.

Ela gemeu de prazer e eu empurrei meu pau lentamente pelo resto do caminho por ela. Eu segurei meu quadril nivelado contra a sua bunda, apenas apreciando o quão bom era estar dentro dela novamente. Eu deixei os nossos dedos juntos fazerem todo o trabalho, movendo-se sobre seu clitóris com velocidade relâmpago.

Perdi a noção de quantas vezes havíamos feito isso na última hora e meia. Eu estava oficialmente viciado na vagina de Bella. Eu queria overdose de sua vagina.

Eu podia senti-la apertando meu pau e de novo ela já estava perto. Eu não vou mentir, o fato de que eu poderia fazê-la gozar tão rápido me fez sentir como o Superman.

Eu não poderia ir mais devagar e eu não poderia ser gentil. Senti minha própria libertação gritando o seu caminho para a superfície. Comecei a movimentar meus quadris, fodendo-a com tanta força que nos transformou em um daqueles casais que estavam batendo na cabeceira da cama contra a parede.

Espero que não tivesse uma família com crianças pequenas ao lado. Ou pessoas vendendo bíblias.

"Ungh, porra Edward!" Bella gritou quando bateu a bunda de volta contra mim para combinar com o meu ritmo.

Com aproximadamente dois impulsos mais, eu gritei seu nome enquanto vim dentro dela. Ela virou a cabeça para trás, olhando para mim enquanto eu continuei a bombear-me para dentro dela. Ela moveu sua mão da minha entre suas pernas e segurou por trás da minha cabeça para me trazer para baixo na sua boca. Assim que nossos lábios se encontraram, eu levei meu dedo do meio e toquei-o suavemente contra seu clitóris, fazendo dela gozar forte contra a minha mão e gemer na minha boca, enquanto nosso beijo se aprofundou. Eu mantive meus dedos deslizando por todo o comprimento de sua fenda para retirar a última gota de seu orgasmo.

~::~

Encontramos as nossas roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto e conseguimos nos vestir em tempo recorde.

Eu não conseguia parar de tocar Bella. Depois de cada peça de roupa colocada de volta, eu puxei-a para perto e a beijei. Quando ela estava tentando arrumar o emaranhado do cabelo dela, eu estava atrás dela e esfregava os seus ombros. Enquanto ela estava sentada na cama deslizando seus sapatos de volta, eu me sentei ao lado dela e esfregou minha mão ao longo de sua coxa nua. Eu simplesmente não conseguia o suficiente dela. Como eu tinha gasto toda a minha vida sem esse sentimento para outra pessoa? Levou apenas 24 horas para eu perceber que eu nunca mais queria estar longe dela.

Ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor e quando chegamos no elevador, ela se virou para mim.

"Então", ela disse com um sorriso, "você realmente gozou em seu jeans na noite passada no clube?"

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ela.

"De todas as coisas que eu disse a você esta noite, ISSO é o que você repete?" Eu disse com uma risada, enquanto apertei botão para o primeiro andar

Ela moveu-se para mais perto enquanto elevador fez o seu caminho e pressionou seu peito ao meu.

"Eu sinto muito, você só tem que entender que eu passei a maior parte da noite passada e uma boa de hoje pensando que você era imune a mim e só gastou tempo comigo por causa do meu irmão."

Eu soltei a mão dela, envolvendo meus dois braços ao redor dela e olhei nos seus olhos.

"Espero que você perceba o erro que cometeu em seu caminho", eu brinquei enquanto beijei em seus lábios.

Ela estendeu a mão em concha para a minha bochecha.

"Eu tenho certeza que você me convenceu que estava errada. Sinto muito por ter ignorado você. Eu não sou boa em acreditar nas coisas boas quando isso acontece comigo."

"Não diga mais nada, eu conheci sua mãe. E o seu ex. Tudo faz sentido, acredite."

"Você falou com minha mãe? E Jacob?" ela disse com a preocupação em seu rosto.

Merda. Espero que ela não ficasse louca.

"Hum, bem... sim. Algumas palavras podem ter sido trocados. Ameaças jogadas, você sabe, o usual", eu disse timidamente.

Ela ficou lá me olhando pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. Quando o elevador chegou ao primeiro andar, ela finalmente me colocou para fora da minha miséria. Seu rosto eclodiu em um sorriso enorme e ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e me beijou.

Estávamos perdidos quando as portas se abriram, um outro fogo acendeu em nós, logo que nossos lábios se encontraram e nossas línguas se tocaram.

Nós estávamos tão envolvidos no beijo que não notamos que tínhamos uma platéia quando o elevador abriu.

"Isabella? O que diabos você está fazendo?"

**BPDV**

O grito irritado de fora do elevador interrompeu o meu momento com Edward. Só isso já me irritava.

O fato de que quando eu virei minha cabeça e descobri que era Jacob, que tinha feito gritado era quase o suficiente para arruinar meu bom humor e matar o meu zumbido do sexo.

Quase.

Edward desenrolou-se de mim e liderou o caminho para sair do elevador, mantendo a minha mão na dele.

"Você não ouve muito bem não é?" ele disse com irritação em sua voz.

Quando Jacob tirou os olhos de mim e percebeu Edward, ele imediatamente deu um passo para trás com um olhar de medo em seu rosto.

Oh isso era bom demais para ser verdade!

Mas este era o meu problema, não de Edward. Eu precisava lidar com isso.

Eu coloquei meu braço no ombro de Edward e interrompi o olhar morte, ele estava dando ao meu ex. Eu realmente tentei não rir da expressão no rosto de Jacob.

"Está tudo bem Edward", eu disse, enquanto me movi em torno dele e coloquei-me entre os dois.

"O que você quer Jacob?" Eu perguntei com irritação.

Olhou nervosamente atrás de mim para Edward e deve ter sido convencido de que ele estava seguro por momento.

"As pessoas estão procurando por você Isabella", ele cuspiu em um sussurro alto.

"Você desapareceu com um desconhecido depois de embaraçar sua mãe e eu na frente de todos. As pessoas estão falado", afirmou.

Ele me olhou de cima e para baixo.

"Você parece uma vagabunda."

Eu segurei minha língua até aquele ponto. Sem pensar duas vezes puxei meu braço para trás e joguei todo o meu corpo em um soco direto no seu nariz.

Ele soltou um grito e caiu no chão, agarrando-se a seu nariz, que agora estava jorrando sangue.

Debrucei-me sobre ele e tentei ignorar a dor latejante na minha mão.

"Eu só passei a última hora e meia com a porra do homem que eu estou apaixonada. Tive orgasmos em mais de uma hora com ele do que eu tive em oito anos, com seu pau mole, desculpe idiota. Vá se foder Jacob."

Puxei-me em pé novamente, virando de costas para Jacob e seu julgamento para o bem.

Eu andei de volta para Edward que estava de pé com as mãos nos bolsos e um grande sorriso no rosto.

Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei na bochecha.

"Obrigada por me deixar lidar com isso", eu disse.

"Então, você está realmente apaixonada por mim?" ele disse com um sorriso.

Foi a minha vez de sacudir a cabeça para ele.

"De todas as coisas que eu disse há pouco, ISSO é o que você repete?" Eu brinquei, jogando suas palavras de volta para ele.

Ele me puxou contra ele e eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Bem, se eu me concentrasse muito em como era quente assistir você socar um cara, eu poderia ter que tirar a sua roupa na frente de todas esas pessoas. Realmente, é para sua própria segurança."

Ele me beijou novamente e afastou para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Diga, em voz alta," ele sussurrou.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você", eu disse sem hesitar.

Ele apertou seu poder sobre mim e eu sabia, sem dúvida, que eu estava certa, era onde eu queria estar.

"Eu amei você no primeiro momento que lambeu açúcar fora do meu pescoço", ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eddie, eu só quero pedir desculpas antes do tempo pelo vibrador, eu vou arrastar para o seu quarto hoje à noite em uma coleira."

Nós dois nos viramos para ver Emmett andando para nós.

"Então, sim, eu fiz menção de que Emmett vive comigo?" Edward disse com um suspiro.

"Whoa, quem deixou o bebê chorando e sangrando no chão?" Emmett perguntou enquanto contornou Jacob que ainda estava agachado para considerar o cuidado da sua ferida.

Eu levantei minha mão e deu-lhe um pequeno aceno.

"Bella, eu lhe disse recentemente que você é foda?" Emmett proclamou enquanto me puxou para longe de Edward e me pegou em um abraço de urso, balançando-me.

"Isabella, é hora do seu brinde."

A voz de minha mãe parou de Emmett em seu caminho e ele rapidamente me pôs de volta no chão.

Ela olhou para Jacob com um olhar de desgosto por sua teatralidade, e depois limpou sua garganta nervosamente enquanto olhou para mim.

"Você é muito diferente de mim, e eu não te entendo às vezes. Mas isso não significa que eu não estou orgulhosa de você."

E com essa declaração, ela me deu um aceno de cabeça e continuou a caminhar de volta para o salão de baile.

Eu fiquei lá por vários minutos em estado de choque completo. Isso estava tão perto de um pedido de desculpas que eu jamais imaginei que iria partir de Renee.

Edward esticou o braço e agarrou a minha mão para lhe dar um aperto.

"O que diabos você disse para ela?" Eu perguntei quando me virei para encará-lo.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e me virou para encará-lo. "Eu só a lembrei a pessoa incrivelmente maravilhosa que você é."

Nós nos movemos para mais perto em um beijo e bem quando nossos lábios se tocaram ouvimos Emmett insultar Jacob que finalmente conseguiu voltar a seus pés.

"Eu esfreguei meu pau em algo que você deixou para trás na mesa. Você consegue adivinhar o quê?"

Nós assistimos Emmett andar atrás Jacob todo o caminho de volta para o salão de baile empurrando seus quadris com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Então, você quer ter de volta todo essa coisa de 'apaixonado por você' agora?" Edward disse com um suspiro depois que Emmett e seu balançar de quadril desapareceu.

"Bella, coloque sua bunda aqui para o seu brinde antes que eu a fure na vagina!" Rosalie gritou enquanto enfiou a cabeça na esquina da entrada do salão.

Eu não pude deixar de rir quando me virei de volta para Edward, "Só se você fizer!" Eu disse a ele com um sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob teve o que mereceu, Renee tomou vergonha na cara, Emmett e Rosalie... sendo Emmett e Rosalie, e nosso casal juntos *-*<strong>

**Esse é o penúltimo capítulo e me diverti MUITO com essa fic. Não sei se receberam a preview desse capítulo, mas o e-mail que eu mando preview tava dando erro, e não sei se chegou as previews, enfim, não vai ter mais preview ja que o próximo é o último.**

**Até segunda com o último capítulo! **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. I'm Too Sexy

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo - I'm Too SexyEu sou muito sexy**

_Um mês depois_

**BPDV**

"EU COMI FOLHAS? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU COMER FOLHAS!" Emmett gritou enquanto corria para a nossa mesa, Rosalie o seguia de perto revirando os olhos.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e, em seguida, olhamos para Rosalie.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, enquanto sentou à mesa.

"Emmett, pela terceira vez, você não comeu as folhas pelo amor de Deus. Você vomitou a salada que você tinha comido no jantar. SALADA. Não folhas."

Rosalie estendeu a mão e agarrou a dose de tequila que estava na frente de Emmett e moveu para o outro lado dela e fora de seu alcance.

"Eu acredito que significa que você está cortado grande homem", eu disse com uma risada.

Emmett bateu a cabeça em cima da mesa e gemeu.

"Hey Emmett, se você vomitar novamente e acontecer de notar um focinho e uma cauda enrolada, não se esqueça que você tinha costeletas de porco para o jantar e não comeu um porco vivo," Edward brincou.

Movi minha cadeira para mais perto de Edward e descansei o queixo em seu ombro.

"Ok, então agora que estamos todos completamente bêbados e Emmett é um grande vomitador, você pode me dizer agora qual é a minha surpresa?" Eu perguntei.

Edward tinha me dito há alguns dias que estávamos comemorando nosso aniversário de um mês no local onde nos encontramos. E que eu precisava estar preparada para uma surpresa. Ele também acrescentou que lotes de bebia seriam necessários antes que eu pudesse pegar minha surpresa.

É claro que Rosalie e Emmett, uma vez ouviram para onde estávamos indo, eles quiseram vir. Eu acho que é seguro dizer que todo mundo estava completamente surpreso que os dois haviam durado tanto tempo. Os olhos de Emmett não haviam se desviado e Rosalie não o tinha matado. Ainda.

Edward se inclinou e deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

"Eu acho que depois de mais uma rodada de bebida, sua surpresa estará pronto", ele disse enquanto ele acenou para Jessica.

Jessica terminou de deixar um drinque em outra mesa e fez seu caminho até nós, olhando para Emmett, que ainda estava virado para baixo.

"Rosalie, eu ainda não posso acreditar que você está namorando esse cara. Você é inteligente e quente para ele. Eu pensei que só as garotas com QI mais baixo do que seus tamanhos de sutiã iam nesse beco", Jessica disse quando encostou a mão contra parte de trás da cadeira de Rosalie.

"Noticias novas, eu sou um grande beco para as meninas", Emmett disse enquanto sacudiu a cabeça para cima da mesa.

"Isso saiu errado não foi?" ele perguntou a Rosalie.

Edward ordenou que todos (menos Emmett) tivesse mamilos amanteigado, mais uma vez em homenagem ao nosso primeiro encontro. Jessica trouxe o pedido à mesa e todos nós pegamos nossos copos e levantamos no ar.

"Então, ao que estamos bebendo?" Rosalie perguntou.

Edward se levantou e segurou seu copo no alto, virando-se para mim.

"Um mês atrás, um anjo em shorts de couro preto entrou na minha vida e eu não seria o mesmo desde então. Não é uma coisa sobre estas últimas semanas que eu mudou. Isso foi amor na primeira lap dance!" Edward disse, tilintando o copo com Rosalie e eu.

Nós viramos nossas bebidas e eu não poderia deixar de fazer uma pequena oração de agradecimento, mais uma vez por este homem incrível que eu encontrei. Quem sabia que você poderia encontrar o amor de sua vida em uma sala cheia com metade de mulheres nuas?

"Espere, retiro o que disse. Existe uma coisa que eu mudaria," Edward disse enquanto agarrou a minha mão e me puxou do meu lugar.

Mal tive tempo de bater o meu copo de volta na mesa, antes que ele se virasse e me puxasse para a frente da sala onde o palco estava e acenou para o DJ como ele passou na cabine

Quando chegamos ao palco, Edward me puxou para baixo em uma cadeira vazia na frente.

Ele pegou sua carteira e seu celular do bolso do jeans, escorregou seus sapatos fora de seus pés e entregou tudo para mim.

"Aqui, vamos celebrar isso."

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar para ele em confusão.

A stripper que estava em cima do palco tinha terminado sua dança e quando ela desapareceu por trás da cortina de esquerda do palco, as notas iniciais de "Pony" do Ginuwine começaram a tocar nos alto-falantes.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei a Edward, olhando para a multidão que de repente se reuniu em ambos os lados do palco e começou a aplaudir.

"Sua surpresa", Edward disse com um sorriso e um beijo rápido nos meus lábios. Ele estava se inclinando para baixo com as mãos apoiadas nos dois lados dos braços da minha cadeira.

"Eu acredito que gozar nas minhas calças, enquanto a garota mais sexy do mundo me da uma lap dance, é igual a perder o concurso. Assim, você ganha justo e completo. E eu sempre pago minhas dívidas."

Com isso ele se virou e pulou para o palco em frente a mim.

As mulheres na multidão começaram a gritar e bater palmas quando ele começou a tremer sua bunda para a batida lenta da música.

Fiquei lá balançando a cabeça, achando impossível parar de sorrir.

"Puta merda, ele vai tirar a roupa?" Rosalie perguntou, andando atrás de mim.

"Eu acho que vou ficar doente se eu tiver que olhar para mamilos de homem", Emmett disse quando olhou para Edward lentamente começando a desabotoar a camisa.

Antes eu percebesse, ele estava rodando sua camisa ao redor de sua cabeça e jogando-o para de mim. Tudo que eu podia fazer era sentar lá e olhar para seu peito nu. Eu não sei do que Emmett estava reclamando. Eu queria chupar os mamilos.

Juntei-me com o resto da multidão gritando quando as mãos de Edward foram para o botão da calça jeans. Isso era demais!

Ele olhou para mim com aquele sorriso sexy no seu rosto o tempo todo que ele lentamente desabotoou e desceu o zíper das suas calças, balançando os quadris ao som da música ao mesmo tempo. Felizmente ele tinha uma cueca boxer sob os jeans. Eu não estava acima de furar os olhos de uma cadela que estivesse olhando o pênis do meu homem.

Calça jeans caiu para seus tornozelos e Emmett gemeu atrás de mim.

"NÃO MOSTRE O SEU PAU! ISSO É ALGO QUE EU NUNCA VOU PODER ESQUECER!" Emmett gritou para ele no palco.

Jesus Cristo, ele estava quente. Cada centímetro quadrado do homem era apenas sexy como o inferno. Mesmo com ele no palco em sua cueca fazendo um completo idiota de si mesmo, eu queria tanto ele, que tinha que apertar a cadeira para evitar que eu saltasse e transasse com ele no palco.

Ele puxou os pés para fora da calça jeans e chutou para o lado. Isso pareceu sexy. Com os braços acima da cabeça, ele girava os quadris e eu lambi meus lábios enquanto olhava para o volume da cueca.

A canção foi chegando ao fim e eu rapidamente enfiei a mão no meu bolso para pegar algumas notas e levantei, entortando o meu dedo para ele.

Ele riu e dançou no seu caminho para a beira do palco, quando estava parado na minha frente, balançando a bunda algumas vezes para a medida adicionada antes ele empurrar seu quadril para mim.

Tomei as notas de dólar dobradas e empurrei no elástico da cueca boxer dele, levantei na ponta dos pés e puxei sua cabeça para mim para que eu pudesse gritar em seu ouvido por sobre a música.

"Só para você saber, vendo você dançar me faz querer jogá-lo no palco e fodê-lo na frente de todos", disse, acrescentando meu sorriso Afastei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. O olhar em seus olhos me dizendo que ele se lembrou dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras para mim no casamento de Jasper quando ele explicou suas ações da noite anterior.

Ele imediatamente pulou do palco e pegou-me em seus braços enquanto soltei um grito.

Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura para não cair enquanto caminhava rapidamente para a parte traseira do clube em sua cueca, a multidão gritando e batendo palmas ao nosso redor.

"O que você está fazendo?" Gritei com uma gargalhada enquanto ele abriu uma porta com o ombro e entramos.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de nós percebi que estávamos em uma das salas privadas de lap dance. Edward virou-nos ao redor e empurrou minhas costas contra a parede ao lado da porta.

"Vou fazer o que eu deveria ter feito na primeira vez que estivemos aqui", ele disse com um sorriso enquanto me puxou e me beijou com mais amor e paixão que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

Eu deixei minhas pernas caírem de seus quadris para que eu pudesse ficar em pé e beijá-lo de volta. Ele forçou mais profundamente entre as minhas coxas, espalhando meus joelhos para que ele pudesse moer a ereção rígida que estava se escondendo atrás de suas cuecas contra mim.

Eu notei uma cadeira colocada no meio da sala, entramos, tomei o controle e coloquei minhas mãos contra seu peito nu, empurrando-o para trás até a cadeira, nunca quebrando o contato com a sua boca.

Quando a parte traseira de seus joelhos bateram na cadeira, sentou-se com um baque e eu rapidamente montei em seu colo e afundando em sua dureza, meus braços indo ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele soltou um gemido quando suas mãos foram imediatamente para meus quadris e ele começou a empurrar e puxar-me para trás e para frente sobre a sua dureza. Graças a Deus tive a sensação de usar uma saia hoje à noite. Tinha deslizado quase todo o caminho até minhas coxas quando me sentei. E desde que eu convenientemente não usava calcinha, a sensação de sua dureza coberta com algodão esfregando entre as minhas pernas estava me deixando louca.

**EPDV**

Tão logo Bella montou meu colo e apertou em cima de mim eu sabia que ela não estava usando calcinha. Eu quase comecei a cantar "Aleluia".

Usei as mãos para puxar seus quadris para trás e para frente sobre meu pau, eu podia sentir seu calor e umidade diretamente na minha boxer.

Doce fodido Jesus.

"Você não está usando calcinha," Eu engasguei quando ela passou a palmas para baixo do meu peito, as unhas roçando sobre meus mamilos.

"Não", ela disse enquanto se inclinou e passou a língua sobre o meu lábio superior, movendo mais rápido contra mim.

Tirei uma das minhas mãos de seu quadril e deslizei sob a bainha de sua camisa, passando a palma até seu estômago e depois sobre o peito nu.

"Porra, você não está usando um sutiã também", eu disse baixo enquanto espalmei o monte suave na minha mão, correndo o polegar sobre o mamilo endurecido.

Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro, no contato do meu polegar contra o mamilo e eu continuei a correr o meu polegar e voltando sobre ele, fazendo-lhe a empurrar os quadris mais forte contra mim.

"Só queria ter certeza que você sabia que eu seria uma coisa certa hoje à noite", respondeu ela.

Ela moveu a mão na minha barriga e enfiou-a no cós da minha cueca, levantando seus quadris ligeiramente para que ela pudesse envolver a mão em torno do meu pau.

Estremeci ao primeiro contato da sua mão em mim. Ela correu o polegar para trás e para frente sobre a cabeça, cobrindo de pré-gozo que tinha começado a vazar.

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim", ela sussurrou.

Eu empurrei minha cueca para baixo o suficiente para livrar a minha ereção. Bella levantou o quadril e guiou meu pau para a fenda molhada entre suas pernas, rodando na ponta e descendo e revestindo com sua umidade.

"Ah porra... Bella," eu gemi.

Ela lentamente afundou ao máximo.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela quando ela começou com um lento, trêmulo ritmo. Meu pau ia mais fundo com cada impulso de seus quadris para baixo.

Juro por tudo que é bom e santo, eu nunca me cansaria de estar dentro de Bella. No mês passado tinha sido uma maratona de sexo em todos os lugares e todas as maneiras que poderia e ainda assim eu não conseguia o suficiente dela.

Ela começou a impulsionar mais rápido e mais forte, as paredes da sua boceta começando a apertar em volta de mim. Ela segurava em meus ombros quando a primeira onda de seu orgasmo inundou-a e ela gritou meu nome.

Eu não pude evitar o rosnado que me escapou ao sentir que ia gozar tão rapidamente. Com um último gemido deixou sua libertação vir e seus quadris começaram a diminuir, eu levantei-nos da cadeira e guiei-a para o chão, nunca quebrando o nosso contato.

Assim que suas costas estavam no chão e as pernas ao meu redor, eu fui para dentro dela com um empurrão do meu pau duro, o meu ritmo urgente e feroz. Com cada impulso dentro dela eu senti que estava afundando no céu. Seu revestimento quente me aqueceu e seus muros estavam apertando o orgasmo fora de mim em uma corrida.

As unhas em minhas costas escavaram quando bati dentro dela mais duas vezes antes de derramar-me profundamente com um grito para os céus.

Eu desabei em cima dela e ela segurou-me firmemente enquanto estávamos lá tentando diminuir a nossa respiração.

"Uau, você definitivamente deveria ter feito isso há um mês atrás," Bella brincou.

Aplausos barulhentos e gritos na parte principal do clube interrompeu o nosso momento pós-orgasmo e nós dois olhamos para a porta querendo saber o por que da comoção.

Nós infelizmente separamos nossos corpos e nos levantamos, para arrumar nossas roupas. Bem, Bella arrumou suas roupas. Eu só coloquei minha cueca. Merda, minhas roupas ainda estavam no palco.

"EMMETT MCCARTY, COLOQUE AS SUAS CALÇAS AGORA!"

O grito de Rosalie pode ser ouvido sobre o grito da multidão e do DJ começa a tocar "Eu sou muito sexy."

"EU ESTOU APENAS BALANÇANDO MEU FABRICANTE DE DINHEIRO BEBÊ!" Emmett gritou de volta.

"Uau, eu não sabia que Emmett fazia isso," eu brinquei.

Bella colocou os braços em volta de mim e sorriu, "Baby, nunca julgue um livro pela capa."

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Acabou a fic, mas ainda tem um Outtake que será postado aqui e um separado que vai ser do Emmett e da Rosalie. O primeiro outtake vai ser postado no final de semana, e no outro o do Em e da Rose.<strong>

**Obrigada mesmo por acompanharem a fic, espero que tenham gostado dela. ****:)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
><strong>


	16. Outtake Love, Marriage and Porn

**Não julgue uma Bella pela aparência**

**Sinopse: **Edward encontra a doce e inocente Bella em um clube de strip uma noite. Ou assim ele pensa. Ele pode ter apenas encontrado o seu par.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake - <strong>Love, Marriage and Porn<strong>/Amor, Casamento e Pornô**

Pornô, vibradores de todas as formas e tamanhos (e cores) e uma prateleira cheia de lubrificante anal.

Jesus, isso diz que é lubrificante anal de canela?

Eu não quero nem pensar em uma situação que requer lubrificante anal com sabor.

Eu devo ser louco para estar realmente pensando nisso agora. Ela vai me matar. Assassinar-me por onde estou. Meu obituário irá ter 'Ele morreu sob uma pilha de pênis de borracha cor de rosa e roxo e pilhas A duplo.'

Eu fiquei lá com as mãos suando, coração batendo forte e uma garrafa de creme Lickity Stiff Arousing***** agarrado ao meu peito.

_*** Lickity Stiff Arousing:**__ um lubrificante em forma de creme, que é refrescante com um leve toque de menta e de longa duração. É comestível._

_Foda-se._

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, a minha decisão tomada.

_Um mês antes__._

"Quando eu liguei bêbado ontem à noite, eu por acaso mencionei onde coloquei minhas chaves?"

Emmett estava vasculhando as almofadas do sofá enquanto eu caminhava para a sala, agarrando meu boné de uma das mesas finais e colocando na minha cabeça.

"Como você chegou em casa, se não tem as chaves?" Perguntei enquanto colocava o meu celular e carteira no meu bolso de trás.

"Eu provavelmente peguei um táxi. Ou andei. Eu não sei, a noite ficou um pouco confusa depois que eu encontrei etiquetas em meu pênis quando eu fui ao banheiro", disse ele com toda a seriedade.

Eu não poderia mesmo dizer quão feliz eu estava de que Rosalie e eu estávamos trocando de lugar dentro de alguns meses. Ela ia sublocar seu apartamento e mudar para cá com Emmett, e eu ia morar com Bella.

Emmett seria problema de Rosalie agora.

Eu andei para longe de Emmett enquanto ele continuava a olhar ao redor do apartamento pela a sua falta de chaves e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha onde o meu casaco estava pendurado na parte de trás de uma das cadeiras. Coloquei a mão no bolso interno, tirei a pequena, caixa de veludo preto e abri a tampa para olhar pela milésima vez desde que eu peguei na semana passada.

A visão de um anel de 1½ quilates de diamante em platina aninhado no cetim branco fazia meu coração bater de emoção.

O diamante principal era em corte de princesa e era emoldurado por doze anos, três diamantes de três quartos de quilates e tinha uma fileira de diamantes do mesmo envolvendo toda a faixa. Os oito dias que passei na loja de jóias tentando escolher apenas um certo, me fez um especialista no negócio de anel de noivado.

Eu sorri enquanto olhava para o meu futuro colocado na pequena caixa. Os últimos seis meses foram os mais felizes da minha vida inteira. Bella me completava de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. Ela me fazia rir, ela me amava incondicionalmente e ela não agüentava a minha merda.

Fechei a caixa com um estalo abafado assim que Emmett entrou na cozinha balançando as chaves na ponta do seu dedo indicador.

"Então, você realmente vai fazer isso hein? Você está indo fazer de Bella uma mulher honesta?" ele perguntou enquanto abriu a água na pia, despejando em cerca de meia garrafa de sabão líquido e jogou as chaves para a pilha crescente de bolhas.

Ele fechou a água e virou-se para encostar no balcão. Eu dei a ele um olhar interrogativo e ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu encontrei-os na pia do banheiro. É melhor prevenir do que remediar."

Uma vez que esta era terceira vez que acontecia este mês sozinho, isso nem sequer me surpreendeu.

"Sim", falei, respondendo à sua pergunta anterior. "Eu levei a sua sugestão e fui com a idéia de propor, no jogo do Mariner hoje. Seu amigo James, que trabalha no estande do locutor vai me ajudar e vai passar a minha mensagem sobre o jumbotron***** no campo externo, durante o sétimo intervalo," expliquei animadamente.

_*** Jumbotron:**__ são grandes telões localizados na aérea central dos ginásios._

Eu cozinhei meu cérebro por um mês tentando pensar em uma maneira de propor a Bella. Isso precisava ser único e que precisava ser como fora do mundo – exatamente como ela era. Quando Emmett deu a idéia do jogo de beisebol desde que ele sabia o quanto Bella adorava ir aos jogos, eu sabia que era perfeito.

Emmett me desejou sorte e sai para pegar a minha futura esposa.

Durante o sexto intervalo foi quando tudo foi para a merda. Com exceção do nervoso que tinha durante os cinco primeiros intervalos, nós estávamos tendo um grande momento. Os Mariners estava ganhando por dois e era um dia lindo.

Meu pé batia nervosamente no chão enquanto Saunders aparecia na tela e eu repetia as palavras que ia dizer na minha cabeça. Bella começou a rir quebrando a minha concentração e eu olhei para vê-la apontando para o campo externo.

"Oh meu Deus se você ter que olhar isso!", ela exclamou.

Eu olhei para fora a terceira base passado para ver o que ela estava apontando e meu estômago caiu todo o caminho até os meus dedos do pé. Em cima da jumbotron estavam as palavras "Kate, quer se casar comigo? Com amor, Ben!"

A imagem na tela da TV gigante mostrava um cara de joelhos em algum lugar na primeira fila segurando uma caixa de anel para uma mulher chorando com as mãos sobre a boca em choque.

"O que esse cara estava pensando. Quão brega você pode ser? Propor em um jogo de baseball na frente de dezenas de milhares de pessoas e colocá-lo em cima da jumbotron? Patético," Bella murmurou enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"ISSO É REALMENTE ORIGINAL IDIOTA!" ela gritou enquanto todos ao nosso redor aplaudiram e comemoraram quando a mulher na tela balançou a cabeça com um sim entusiasmado e o abraçou.

Oh doce Jesus.

Doce filho da mãe canalha da porra.

Que porra eu devo fazer agora? Eu tenho certeza que iria ganhar a o Tolo do Ano, se a minha proposta aparecesse na tela agora.

"Eu tenho que ir no banheiro", eu murmurei alto o suficiente para Bella ouvir. Pulando para fora da do meu lugar, eu fiz meu caminho freneticamente até a cabine do locutor para encontrar James.

Naquele fim de semana Bella tinha planos com Rosalie e Alice para um fim de semana no spa ou alguma merda assim. Na noite de sábado eu me encontrei no meio uma segunda garrafa de tequila com Emmett e Jasper, enquanto tentamos descobrir o que diabos eu deveria fazer agora.

"Isso precisa ser totalmântico... incrivemântico... fantastimântico... cara, isso precisa ser só amor e merda", Jasper disse, enquanto ia sentar no sofá, as almofadas estavam fora por cerca de seis centímetros e pousou com sua bunda no chão.

"Por que há um Dr. Seuss* como contato no meu celular?" Emmett perguntou do seu lugar sentado ao estilo indiano no meio da mesa da cozinha.

_***Dr. Seuss:**__ talvez um dos maiores escritores de todos os tempos e pode ser um nome de usuário muito bom. É também uma alta qualidade de lugar, coisa ou pessoa._

"Você precisa de velas e você precisa de um violino e você precisa de seus sapatos engraxados e um cara de smoking com uma coisa de toalha branca no braço e, OOHHHH! Você precisa de um piano. É chique conseguir um cara que pode tocar piano. Você pode tocar piano Edward?" Jasper perguntou encontrando seu caminho de volta até o sofá e jogando todas as almofadas, me chutando várias vezes no processo.

"EU NEM FODENDO COMO OVOS VERDES!" Emmett gritou da cozinha, ainda olhando para o seu telefone.

"Eu realmente posso tocar piano. Eu sei "London Bridge is Falling Down" e "Chop Suey ". Heh heh, eu disse Chop Suey, quando eu quis dizer "Chopsticks". 'Chop sueeeeeeeeey, chop sueeeeeeeeey", eu cantei.

"London Bridge é bom. Você deve levá-la a Paris e propor. É onde London Bridge está, certo?" Jasper perguntou, agarrando a garrafa de tequila da minha mão e tomando um gole.

"FODA-SE SAM EU ESTOU!" Emmett gritou para seu telefone.

"Eu acho que eles mudaram London Bridge. É no Arizona agora ou alguma merda assim", eu expliquei enquanto peguei a garrafa de volta dele e descansei na minha coxa.

"Que porra você está dizendo?" Jasper gritou no meu ouvido direito. "London Bridge está no Arizona? Quando diabos isso aconteceu?"

"VOCÊ E SEU CHAPÉU LISTRADO VERMELHO E BRANCO ESTÚPIDO! GATOS NÃO USAM CHAPÉUS PORRA!"

Do que diabos estávamos mesmo falando? Eu sinto que vou vomitar. E por que diabos Emmett está miando na cozinha? Será que temos um gato? Oh merda, eu esqueci de alimentar um gato que eu nem sabia que temos?

A última coisa que lembro antes de desmaiar foi de Jasper me dizendo em um momento de brilhantismo bêbado que Bella iria se casar comigo se eu a alimentasse com lagosta.

Era por isso que, duas semanas depois eu estava entregando as chaves para um manobrista e dando o meu braço para Bella para que pudéssemos entrar no Restaurante Seastar situado na margem do Lago Washington.

Bella acabou de receber uma promoção no trabalho assim que eu ofereci um jantar romântico, dizendo que íamos sair para comemorar.

O maître nos levou até a mesa que eu reservei em um certo canto tranqüilo na frente das janelas que dava para a água.

"Edward, esse lugar é lindo", exclamou Bella enquanto eu segurava sua cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.

"Não, _você é_ linda", eu disse com um sorriso quando me sentei em frente a ela e observei-a abrir o menu que o garçom havia colocado diante de nós.

Eu não tinha sido capaz de parar de olhar para ela desde que fui buscá-la esta noite. Ela me tirava o fôlego a cada vez que a olhava. Eu realmente não tinha idéia de como eu tive tanta sorte por encontrá-la. Eu nunca estive mais seguro que este era o lugar certo para pedir a ela para passar o resto de sua vida comigo.

Apesar de estarmos completamente batidos no momento, lembrei-me da idéia geral de que Jasper estava me sugerindo: romance.

Isso não era muito mais romântico do que este lugar. As luzes eram suaves, as velas estavam piscando e havia mesmo um pianista mais no canto da sala. Enquanto as notas suaves de "Claire de Lune" encheu a sala, encontrei-me perguntando como London Bridge estava agora em Lake City Havasu.

_Aleatóri__o._

Voltei minha atenção a Bella e tentei acalmar meus nervos quando começamos nossa refeição. Ela falou sobre a companhia que ela reservou para levar as minhas coisas para a sua casa no final do próximo mês e me contou tudo sobre sua promoção e do trabalho extra que ele implicava.

Estava contente em deixá-la falar durante todo o jantar para que eu pudesse ouvir e tentar passar por cima de minhas linhas ao mesmo tempo. O discurso que preparei para a primeira proposta no campo de futebol eu joguei no lixo, como o plano afundou eu tinha que começar do zero e fazer algo completamente diferente.

Quando Jasper e eu acordamos naquela manhã de domingo, há duas semanas e queria saber onde estava o macaco que chutou na nossa cabeça e cagou em nossas bocas na noite anterior, nos sentamos na mesa da cozinha (depois de empurrar um Emmett desmaiado para fora dela) e sobriamente escrevi o que diria a Bella esta noite.

Depois de três páginas e vários pensamentos, eu tinha a proposta mais perfeita de todas. Esta noite, precisava ser impecável. Ela passaria horas incontáveis recontando a história de como eu propus a todos que conhecia e até mesmo alguns estranhos pelo resto de sua vida. Ela merecia a história mais romântica para contar.

Foi por isso que eu secretamente acenei para o garçom, enquanto ele limpava os pratos depois do jantar e Bella estava ocupado tentando encontrar o gloss lábio enterrado no fundo de sua bolsa. Eu me encontrei com o gerente do restaurante e nosso garçom no início desta semana para ir sobre o plano dessa noite. O garçom trazia mais de dois copos de champagne depois do jantar, no copo de Bella estará o anel de noivado na parte inferior do mesmo que eu deixei com o gerente no início do dia de hoje.

Enquanto o garçom se afastou e nossa mesa estava finalmente limpa, eu não podia acreditar que finalmente era a hora. Eu ia propor ao amor da minha vida em apenas alguns minutos!

Coloquei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa e Bella seguiu o exemplo, nós dois inclinamos sobre a mesa um para o outro. A luz da vela entre nós lançava um brilho suave contra o belo rosto de Bella e me fez sentir como o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Quando peguei um vislumbre do nosso garçom no lado muito distante do restaurante e viu que ele segurava a bandeja com as duas taças de champagne sobre ele, achei que era agora ou nunca.

Cheguei do outro lado da mesa e levei as duas mãos de Bella nas minhas, tentando parar a batida frenética do meu coração, para que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado como sempre fazia quando ela olhava para mim.

"Eu te amo tanto Bella", eu disse baixinho como eu vi o garçom começa a fazer o seu caminho em direção a nossa mesa do canto do meu olho.

"Eu também te amo Edward", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

O garçom estava na metade do caminho para a nossa mesa e neste momento eu sabia que precisava para acelerar o que eu queria dizer para que o tempo apenas fosse certo.

"Estes últimos seis meses foram os mais surpreendentes..."

Um suspiro de algumas pessoas no restaurante e um alto "Oh meu DEUS!" cortou os sons suaves do piano e o que eu estava dizendo.

Bella estava olhando por cima do meu ombro, então eu rapidamente me virei para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Filho da puta do caralho. Você está brincando comigo sobre isso agora?

Três mesas além um cara estava de joelhos com os braços esticados, segurando uma caixa de anel aberto e professando seu amor eterno à mulher que abanava o rosto e subia e descia em seu assento como se sua bunda estivesse em chamas.

"Jesus, o que está errado com os homens nos dias de hoje? Sabe aquele cara provavelmente quase vomitou dez vezes esta noite, porque ele passou semanas planejando este momento mais perfeito e em vez de pensar sobre o quanto ele amava aquela mulher, ele estava preocupado com as velas e a música e o ambiente. Idiota."

Fechei os olhos e soltei um suspiro derrotado nas palavras de Bella e, lentamente, virei para enfrentar a mesa.

E o garçom que colocava as duas taças de champagne.

Duas semanas depois, Jasper e Emmett estavam ainda rindo histericamente enquanto me faziam dizer, pela quarta vez o que aconteceu depois que o garçom colocou os copos.

Nós seis saímos para jantar mais cedo e estávamos agora tomando algumas bebidas no nosso bar favorito. As mulheres se desculparam há poucos minutos a todos os irem ao banheiro juntas para que pudessem trançar de cabelo uma das outras e cantar "Kumbaya".

Quando o barman colocou uma rodada de bebida, eu rolei meus olhos enquanto Jasper enxugou uma lágrima em seu olho.

"Ok, ok assim que o garçom colocou os copos e você era como 'PUTA MERDA!' Diga-nos de novo!" Jasper pediu entre risos e lágrimas.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu depois dessa merda idiota", eu reclamei enquanto nós viramos nossos copos de bebidas, ao mesmo tempo.

"Awww deixa de ser como uma vagina Eddie! Nós gostamos de sua miséria. Diga-nos de novo!" Emmett riu.

Eu sabia que os dois patetas não calariam a boca até que eu passasse por isso de novo, então eu rapidamente retransmiti minha noite de humilhação.

_Assim que eu virei__ o garçom colocou as taças de champagne em cima da mesa, eu perdi todo o senso de auto-controle e decoro._

_Eu vi Bella ir para o copo, e você sabe como as pessoas sempre falam que no momento do pânico as coisas parecem como em um sonho e tudo está em câmera lenta? Eu nunca experimentei isso antes e sempre apenas supôs que eles estavam cheios de merda e tentando fazer __a história soar melhor._

_Eu estava certo._

_Nada se move em câmera lenta. Ele se move mais rápido do que a velocidade da luz para que você possa olhar como um idiota completo E um retardado._

_Meu braço__, era como se estivesse completamente separado do meu corpo, voou para longe de seu local de repouso sobre a mesa derrubando a vela acesa, o saleiro, o meu copo de champagne e dois copos de água até a minha mão agarrar o copo de champagne de Bella antes de sua própria mão alcançar._

_Enquanto eu afastei o copo__ dela e derramei todo o champagne caro em todo o processo, na parte de trás da minha mente que eu poderia ouvir alguém gritando "Nããããããããoooooo", completamente alheio que o maluco que gritava era eu mesmo._

_Mesmo não tendo nenhum segundo para pensar em minhas ações, eu trouxe o copo até aos lábios, inclinei a cabeça para trás e joguei tudo na minha boca. Incluindo o anel._

Tentando explicar a Bella que a razão pela qual eu me comportei do jeito que eu fiz foi porque eu pensei que ela poderia estar grávida e não devia tomar bebida alcoólica, quase cortou de sexo durante o resto da minha vida.

"Você poderia imaginar se você tivesse engolido que a pedra?" Jasper riu.

"Bella, eu te amo tanto, eu caguei este anel para você!" Emmett gargalhou.

"Vocês são tão hilários", eu murmurei enquanto as três mulheres finalmente fizeram seu caminho de volta para nós. Jasper e Emmett acalmavam suas risadas para que não perguntassem o que era tão engraçado.

"Sério Bella, eu realmente não posso acreditar que você nunca foi a um. Como é que nós temos sido amigas durante todo esse tempo e eu não sabia?" Rosalie disse com uma risada enquanto cada um sentava ao lado de seus respectivos homens.

"O que estamos discutindo aqui senhoras? Donkey Show*? Anão e Donkey Show? Qual é o problema?" Emmett questionou enquanto tomou um gole de sua bebida enquanto todos apenas balançamos a cabeça para ele.

_*** Donkey Show:**__ um show ao vivo em que uma mulher tem relações sexuais (oral, anal, vaginal) com uma mula, burro ou jumento. Sim é nojento e existe._

Rosalie o ignorou, como só ela podia, e respondeu à pergunta. "Bella nunca foi a um sex shop."

Deixei escapar uma risadinha e virei no meu banquinho para que eu pudesse puxar Bella entre as minhas pernas e descansar minhas mãos em seus quadris.

"Aww baby é verdade? Você nunca comprou vibradores antes?" Perguntei brincando.

Sua mão que tinha descansado no meu peito quando eu puxei-a agora serpenteava o seu caminho pelo meu estômago e espalmou a ereção que eu estava levando a noite toda. Desde que ela saiu do quarto e eu peguei um vislumbre dela vestindo o short de couro preto, que trazia na primeira noite que nos conhecemos.

"Por que eu preciso de um vibrador quando tenho você, delicioso garanhão?" ela disse com um sorriso enquanto movia a mão dela contra o meu comprimento que estava ameaçando romper o zíper do meu jeans.

"Pelo amor do caralho Bella, meus olhos vão começar a sangrar aqui", queixou-se Jasper a sua irmã.

Bella revirou os olhos e me deu um beijo e falou para o grupo.

"Eu já fiz compras de brinquedos, eu comprei brinquedos, Eu sempre fiz isso na segurança de minha própria casa através da internet", explicou ela.

"Está inteiramente bebê muito bonito", eu disse com um sorriso.

"Você carrega sua vagina em sua bolsa Nancy*****?" Emmett perguntou. "Alguém chame um táxi, estamos indo estourar a cereja da Bella no sex shop!"

_***Nancy:**__ é uma linda, incrível, impressionante garota. Ela é muito perfeita e a pessoa mais incrível que você vai encontrar. _

Meia hora depois, nós seis estávamos vagando cima e para baixo pelos corredores de Adult Mart*****, apenas levemente embriagados, após brindar a explosão da cereja de Bella com tequila algumas vezes antes de sairmos do bar.

_*** Adult Mart:**__ Sex shop._

"Isso tem 'saco de nozes queimados' escrito sobre ele," Emmett gritou de dois corredores além enquanto levantou uma vela que virava óleo de massagem.

Ok, alguns de nós estavam um pouco mais embriagado do que outros.

Bella e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até a parede de DVDs pornôs, quando ela de repente parou em seu caminho e se virou para me encarar.

"Você vê", ela sussurrou conspirando. "É por isso que eu nunca coloco os pés em um desses lugares. Olha que cara velho assustador lá na 'compre um e ganhe um de graça' prateleira. Ele é como 'Shaving Ryan's Privates' como se fosse colocar seu pau para fora no meio da loja e jogar seu gozo para nós como em 'O Silêncio dos Inocentes'," ela reclamou.

Ela deu uma última olhada nervosa por cima do ombro para ele e, em seguida, passou a ir por um corredor diferente.

Eu ri e virei para segui-la, parando em uma prateleira próxima e agarrando a primeira garrafa eu vi para ler a parte de trás e ver o que era. Fui interrompido quando ouvi Bella sussurrando animadamente para Rose, muito provavelmente compartilhando a sua visão sobre a seção de DVD e seus habitantes. Eu fiquei lá por alguns minutos apenas olhando para ela e quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada, senti como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estômago.

Eu a amava.

Esta não era uma revelação, mas, de repente, no meio do Adult Mart senti como se nada mais importasse, além do fato de que eu amava Bella. Ela era o meu sonho, minha vida, meu tudo. Será que realmente importa se eu planejei a melhor proposta do mundo e passei semanas tentando chegar nas palavras certas? Ela não era o tipo de garota que se preocupava com essas coisas e eu sabia disso. Eu queria que tudo fosse bizarro, porque foi o que pensei que era esperado, não porque é o que eu pensei que seria perfeito para ela.

Ela é o que importa. Lhe pedir para ser minha esposa e de partilhar a minha vida comigo – é isso que importa. Não a quantidade de dinheiro que eu gaste alugando um jumbotron ou as reuniões que tivesse com o gerente de um restaurante ou o discurso de três páginas estúpido que decorei.

Ela era o meu mundo e eu não queria esperar mais um segundo para pedir que ela fosse minha.

Eu engoli o nó que se formava na minha garganta, de repente fiquei nervoso com esse momento. O que eu vinha planejando e ensaiando para fazer – seria aqui e agora.

Pornô, vibradores de todas as formas e tamanhos (e cores) e uma prateleira cheia de lubrificante anal.

Jesus, isso diz que é lubrificante anal de canela?

Eu não quero nem pensar em uma situação que requer lubrificante anal com sabor.

Eu devo ser louco para estar realmente pensando nisso agora. Ela vai me matar. Assassinar-me por onde estou. Meu obituário irá ter 'Ele morreu sob uma pilha de pênis de borracha cor de rosa e roxo e pilhas A duplo.'

Eu fiquei lá com as mãos suando, coração batendo forte e uma garrafa de creme Lickity Stiff Arousing agarrado ao meu peito.

_Foda-se._

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, a minha decisão tomada.

Com determinação, caminhei até onde Bella ainda estava conversando com Rose. Ela se virou para mim assim que eu cheguei e pegou a garrafa que eu estava segurando da minha mão para ler seu conteúdo.

"Lickity Stiff Arousing? Tenho certeza de que você não precisa disso", Bella disse com uma risada enquanto Rose se juntou a ela.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda para uma boa medida, coloquei a mão no bolso interno do paletó pegando caixa do anel que eu tinha estado andando com ele em torno de um mês e fiquei de joelhos na frente de Bella no meio do corredor de cock ring*****.

_***Cock ring: **__é um anel que é colocado ao redor do pênis de um homem, geralmente na base, principalmente para diminuir o fluxo de sangue a partir do tecido do pênis ereto, mantendo assim a ereção por um período de tempo muito maior._

"Puta merda!" Ouvi Rose exclamar baixinho enquanto os olhos de Bella arregalaram quando me viu ajoelhar diante dela.

"Eu a amei no primeiro momento que te vi Bella. Eu acordo todas as manhãs e agradeço a Deus que tenho você na minha vida."

Jasper e Alice se aproximaram e agora estavam de pé lado a lado atrás Bella. Rose deu um passo para trás de modo que ela agora estava ao lado deles.

"Eu quero passar todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida amando você. Isabella Swan, quer se casar comigo?"

Ela ficou lá por um minuto com a boca aberta, atordoada.

"Você está seriamente propondo a mim, enquanto estamos cercados por mordaças com bolas e contas anais?" ela sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu não podia falar, neste momento, estava muito preocupado que ela poderia realmente dizer que não. Ou me matar por fazer isso aqui. Então, eu só assenti em resposta.

Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio chocante onde eu pensei que poderia me enrolar em posição fetal e chorar pelo suspense, ela finalmente soltou uma risada aguada. "Sim!" disse entre risos e lágrimas. "Absolutamente cem por cento sim!"

Eu estava em pé e a pegando em meus braços antes mesmo de terminar sua resposta.

Meus amigos começaram a gritar e bater palmas e alguns clientes se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, juntando-se aos aplausos quando me viram soltar Bella e colocar o anel em seu dedo.

Uma vez que estava no lugar, ela olhou para sua mão estendida, e mexeu os dedos. Então ela colocou as mãos nas minhas bochechas e inclinou-se na ponta dos pés para colocar a testa contra a minha testa, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Você vai ficar louca se tiver de dizer aos nossos netos que eu lhe pedi em casamento ao lado de uma prateleira de lubrificante Anal?" Eu brinquei enquanto passei meus braços em volta dela e a puxei para perto.

Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Absolutamente não. Foi perfeito Edward, perfeito", disse ela, enquanto uma lágrima solitária caiu no seu rosto e eu me inclinei para beijá-la.

"Ei Rose! Eu tenho um filme baby! 'Botty e o peixe espada!'" Emmett gritou da seção DVD, ignorando totalmente o que aconteceu.

Bella iria se casar comigo, meus amigos estavam aqui para testemunhar o momento mais feliz da minha vida até agora, e pelos próximos 50 anos eu iria dar a minha esposa um buquê de lubrificante anal e vibradores todos os anos no nosso aniversário de noivado.

Bella estava certa – isso foi perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu ri muito nesse outtake, Edward só se dando mal nos pedidos de casamento, e termina pedindo a Bella no meio de um sex shop, é bem a cara deles. O próximo outtake vai ser fora daqui, eu vou abrir outra história com ele, igual a autora fez, porque é EmmettRosalie.**

**Então agradeço muuuuuito a todos vocês que acompanharam, em breve vou abrir outras histórias, mas quero concluir mais algumas. **

**Se a autora fizer outro outtake eu posto.**

**Beijos amores.**

**xx**


End file.
